When Worlds Collide
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Bad timing. That was it. Bad timing on the part of 2 wizards. Now Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are stuck in Feudal Japan. With no way of knowing how to get back home. So they do the only thing possible. They join in the fight against Naraku. LOTR Xover
1. Mishap in Fangorn

I am now actively in the process of revising this story. True, this story isn't even halfway complete. But I didn't like how some of my earlier chapters played out, and I especially didn't like the OOC of some of my characters. Therefore, before I get too much farther into this story I am going to go back and do some seriously revising on most of these chapters. Adding scenes, deleting scenes, tweaking scenes, it's all going to happen. I will still try and update this story even while revising as I know how I'm going to change things around in these earlier chapters, but we'll see how it goes.

And for those who are new to this story, I continue to go by what I said with the first posting of this chapter, and that is:

This will _NOT_ be a Kag/Legolas story. No no no. That is evil. In my eyes Legolas will always be single. No one can change that for me. So please read my story, but realize that it will in no shape or form ever come to be a Kagome/Legolas story. There are plenty of other Kag/Legs stories out there to read if you want one. Mine will not be one. Legolas shall forever be a bachelor. It makes me happy that way. And a happy me is a…well…a happy me.

And while I'm at it I'll put in my disclaimer now:

_I in no shape or form own anything from Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha. The LOTR movie verse belongs to Peter Jackson and Co. The characters, plots, and worlds of LOTR belong to JRR Tolkien. And the Inuyasha universe belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

Ok, now that I got both of those out of the way let's get on to the story. Ladies and gentlmen, I bring you:

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 1: Mishap in Fangorn

* * *

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn quietly said to his two companions while grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Legolas glanced at his friend to let him know he understood. In fact, all of Fangorn Forest seemed to understand. The entirety of the forest was eerily quiet; if a pin dropped it would have been heard. Legolas shifted his weight uneasily. _Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it._ But Legolas quickly shook off his uneasiness, grabbed an arrow, and with deft fingers fitted it onto his bow. He brushed his fingers over the feathers nervously, oddly soothed by the familiar feel of his arrow. He awaited the signal from Aragorn to attack.

Gimli was all too happy to grab one of his throwing axes. _Let him come! No wizard shall get the best of this dwarf! Especially one as evil as Saruman._

When Aragorn saw both of his friends were ready to attack he looked back at them one more time. "We must be quick," he said softly before barely nodding his head. As one the three companions turned to confront the wizard. Legolas quickly let his arrow fly at the white wizard in front of them. He was dismayed to see the arrow easily deflected. The same happened to Gimli's axe. Aragorn's sword turned red with heat and he was about to drop it when the figure suddenly glowed brighter. A lightheaded feeling overtook Aragorn and he lowered his sword with a dazed expression on his face. He saw both Legolas and Gimli looking as confused as he felt. All three were taken by surprise when the forest started shifting around them.

Legolas was completely baffled. Never in his long life had he seen something as odd as what was now occurring. The world was swirling around him in a mass of green, blue, and yellow. He could no longer tell where he was. It would make sense he would still be in Fangorn Forest, but after witnessing something like this he wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly appeared in front of the Black Gate surrounded by orcs. He moved closer to Aragorn and soon Gimli joined them.

"What is this?" Gimli asked, voicing the question that was on all of their minds. He looked at Legolas expectantly; figuring that if anyone knew it would be the elf.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I do not know. I have never heard of or witnessed anything like this."

"Well let us wait it out. It must be one of Saruman's spells," Aragorn replied, looking around for an escape. He didn't find one, but was taken aback when he saw darkness overtaking the swirling mass of colors. Aragorn promptly grabbed both Legolas's and Gimli's shoulders.

"Aragorn what is the matter?" asked Gimli nervously. Under any normal circumstances he would not have been nervous. But he figured if both Aragorn and Legolas looked worried than it would be a good indication to be worried as well.

"I do not know. But darkness is coming. I do not wish to lose my friends in the black void."

Legolas promptly looked around and saw what Aragorn was talking about. His eyes widened in astonishment when he saw the blackness creeping ever closer. He followed Aragorn's lead and grabbed his friend's shoulders. Gimli followed suit and soon the three friends were standing in a circle, waiting for the darkness to envelope them.

* * *

Gandalf let the glow from his body die down, prepared to surprise his friends with his appearance. His face fell when he saw no one standing in front of him. 

"Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli? Where are you? Come out now, it is safe. Is anyone out there?"

Gandalf grew a little worried when he heard no response. He went back into his mind, trying to remember what spell he used to create the shining shield around his body. He was positive it was harmless being as it was a defensive spell. And he had never had a problem with people disappearing before. _Something is most definitely wrong here. There is no reason why they should have disappeared. And they would not have run off. So all logical reasoning leads back to they should be in front of me right now. Which they aren't. Someone had to have interfered with my spell. And there's only one who would be able to._

Gandalf held his staff in front of him and placed his other hand on the hilt of his sword. "Saruman," he growled under his breath, "where are you?"

* * *

When Saruman saw the three companions disappear he quickly left the area before Gandalf came to his senses. He let a satisfied smirk settle on his face as he returned to Orthanc. Gandalf's meddlesome trio were conveniently gone. He had sent his spell at the three companions in hopes of injuring or even killing them. What he didn't expect was for Gandalf to suddenly strengthen his own spell. But it didn't matter. The two spells reacted with one another. And simply swallowed the three up. Saruman was immensely pleased with this reaction. Not only were three strong fighters who could have easily ridden to Theoden's aide out of the picture, but now Gandalf was confused as well. Gandalf would be preoccupied trying to find the three. _Rohan is ready to fall. And now with Gandalf's three companions gone all help Rohan could have received is gone. And that interfering Gandalf is also busy. The world is mine for the taking.

* * *

_

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's back when he suddenly stopped in front of her. She had been appreciating the beautiful forest that one did not find in modern Japan when her friend had suddenly come to a halt.

"Oomph! Inuyasha, why did you stop?" she complained while rubbing her nose.

"I smell something…weird. It's not demon but not human either."

"Hanyou?" suggested Kagome.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of pure exasperation. "I know what they smell like. It's something completely new to me." Inuyasha motioned to his back. "Get on, we're going to see what it is."

Kagome climbed obliging onto his back and as soon as he knew she was secure he took off. He ran for about ten minutes before sliding to a halt. Kagome slid off his back and walked around him to see what he was looking at. She gasped when she saw three people lying unconscious on the ground. She moved forward to investigate.

When Kagome got closer she realized only one of them was human. The human was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt. He had a black leather vest on, a black trenchcoat over that, and a dark green cloak over his shoulders. The cloak was bound at his neck by a green leaf with gold trimming. He also had black boots, and all of his clothes were ragged and dirty. His shoulder length brown, wavy hair was matted and in desperate need of a good washing. His appearance was completed by a bow and arrow thrown over his back and a sword lying by his side. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the dirty man lying on the ground and moved on to the next person.

Kagome was happy to see that he appeared to take better care of himself. He had long, shiny blonde hair that had two small braids plaited along the sides of his head and a thicker braid running down the middle. He had delicately pointed ears which clued Kagome in to the fact that he wasn't human. The other thing that clued her in that he wasn't human was the unearthly glow that surrounded him. He wore dark green leggings and a lighter green tunic. He also had a green cloak and a green leaf matching the man's over his shoulders. His boots were made of a soft leather and came to a stopp just below his knees. He had a quiver of arrows on his back with two white handles poking out the top. Kagome assumed they were some kind of dagger. He also had a beautiful bow clenched in his left hand that Kagome longed to run her hands over. The bow looked like it was made by a master craftsman. With one last glance at the bow Kagome moved onto the final person.

He was also obviously not a human. He was a stout man, and his attire only made him look even shorter. His boots were big and clunky and his helmet was boxy looking with intricate symbols engraved into it. And like the other two he had a green cloak bound at the neck by a gold trimmed green leaf. His red hair was very thick and was just as messy as the man's. He also had a very thick beard that had a couple braids intertwined within it. His look was completed by a variety of axes as his weapons.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw the man with the dark hair begin to stir. She moved to assist him. When she knelt down and touched his shoulder gently his eyes flew open and there was suddenly a dagger she didn't know existed pressed against her throat.

Inuyasha cursed loudly for his carelessness. Kagome was now in danger because he allowed her to get too close. He was just about to attack the man when the dagger was lowered.

Aragorn realized that the person he was threatening was a young girl so he quickly put his dagger down. He lowered his eyes in shame. "Forgive me m'am. You startled me. I hope I didn't frighten you." Aragorn then took a closer look at the girl and his eyes flew open. Her legs were showing! Where was he where they allowed women to dress like this young girl? As he pondered that thought he realized the girl was trying to talk to him.

Kagome smiled at the flustered man. "It's quite all right. I know I must have surprised you. But who are you? I've never seen someone like you before." And it was true. Nothing this man wore showed any hints of coming from Feudal Japan. And his two friends were an even bigger mystery.

Inuyasha, still not fully trusting the man that looked like a spy, continued his low growling. He moved closer to Kagome so that he would be able to react faster if the man tried anything. His hand itched to unleash tetsusaiga and kill the man who dared to threaten Kagome, but he knew to do so would cause severe sitting to take place.

Smiling at the girl, Aragorn said, "Thank you for understanding. My name is…Strider." Aragorn decided to be safe and not use his real name. There was still no telling where he was. "I am a ranger from the north."

Kagome looked quizzically at Aragorn. "A ranger? What's that?"

Now it was Aragorn's turn to look confused. "You don't know what a ranger is?"

"Um, no."

Before Aragorn could attempt an explanation Legolas began to stir. He mentally slapped himself when he realized he had forgotten about his friends. He hastily moved to Legolas's side and waited for the elf to wake up.

As Legolas's eyes fluttered open he saw Aragorn's worried face hovering over him. _Oh wonderful, now he's going to mother me,_ groaned Legolas in his mind. He hated mothering rangers. As the fog slowly cleared from his mind he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was startled to find himself in a strange forest, surrounded by even stranger people. The girl was showing way too much skin and the man had…dog ears? Legolas blinked and looked at the man's head again. Yes, they were dog ears. And he also had long, flowing white hair. And he was wearing bright red clothing. _Apparently this man doesn't know what camouflage and blending into your surroundings means._

Now after the already puzzling mass of colors that surrounded him and his friends Legolas was in no mood for even more confusion. So he just came out and said it. "May I ask who you are?"

Aragorn softly groaned. One would never think that this was actually a prince of Mirkwood who had just asked that question. One would think that a prince would have better communication skills than that. But then again, Legolas was also an abnormal elf as his best friend was a human.

Inuyasha didn't respond too well to Legolas's question. He hated the unknown, and when one part of the unknown had already threatened Kagome he had even less patience. He clenched his fists and increased his growling. He stalked over to the blonde guy and grabbed the front of his clothes in his fists and lifted him to his feet. "I'm the one who will be asking the questions. Answer my questions fast and correctly and I may let you life. Answer them wrong and I won't be so nice."

Quick as a flash Legolas brought a fist down on one of the arms that was grabbing him. When Inuyasha released that arm Legolas twisted out of the grip of the other hand. Before Inuyasha could react he came face to face with an arrow. "No one threatens me," said Legolas coldy, his eyes narrowed with anger.

Aragorn and Kagome rushed to intervene before blood could be shed. Aragorn lowered Legolas's bow with one hand and Kagome stood between Inuyasha and Legolas. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her hands planted sternly on her hips.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude," she commanded.

Inuyasha grunted in reply and crossed his arms. He then returned the icy glare Legolas was sending him.

"Hmph, he was the one who was pointing an arrow at my head."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was because you were threatening to kill him. Maybe you should try being nice instead of demanding answers with the use of death threats. Many times people respond to you better." Before Inuyasha could continue the argument Kagome turned her back on him and faced the other two. She looked at the blonde man who still looked angry at the hanyou. "I'm sorry for my friend's reaction to you. He can be a little hotheaded and rude at times. Well anyways, my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

Aragorn, seeing that the girl was being friendly, decided that she would be their best chance for help. "This is my friend Legolas, he is an elf. And the one who is still unconscious is Gimli, he is a dwarf. Do you happen to know where Rohan is in relation to this location?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Rohan? What's that? I've never heard of it. Have you Inuyasha?"

"Feh," came the response which Kagome translated to a no.

"I'm sorry Strider, but we don't know what that place is."

Aragorn looked a little shaken by this news. "Then may I inquire as to where we are?"

"No," said Inuyasha hotly. Kagome immediately slapped him on the arm.

"Ignore him. We are in Feudal Japan."

"Feudal…Japan? I have never heard of this name."

"Great, so I don't know where you're from and you don't know where you are right now," replied Kagome with a roll of her eyes. Figures all the strange stuff just always had to happen to her.

"Feh, Kagome we should leave them. They are just trouble. And I don't like the elf." Inuyasha said, turning to walk away.

"Sit."

And Aragorn and Legolas watched in amazement as the weird, rude man fell face first into the ground.

Kagome attempted to drill holes in the back of Inuyasha's head. "These people obviously need our help Inuyasha. I refuse to leave them here when some demon could come and attack them," she fumed.

"Demon? You mean like a balrog?" questioned Aragorn. Now balrog's he knew of. But he sure hoped they didn't have rampant balrog's all over the place. He already lost one dear friend to one of those dark demons, he had no wish to face another.

"A balrog? Never heard of it. There are many demons here but never heard of a balrog." said Kagome.

"Are your's like an orc or goblin?" asked Aragorn. He hated acting so naïve, but he had no idea what was going on. He had no choice but to trust this girl and hope that she would help them.

Deciding to keep it simple Kagome nodded. "Yeah. They're like that." She walked around Aragorn to come face to face with the still glaring Legolas. "Hey, I'm sorry Inuyasha threatened you and all, but you can stop glaring at him. He won't hurt you."

From the still plastered Inuyasha came some mumbled words that sounded suspiciously like 'wanna bet.' Kagome chose to ignore him.

Legolas stared at the girl. _She thinks that man could hurt me? _From what he saw of Inuyasha he saw nothing more than an arrogant young man who liked to talk. "It's all right," he said.

"Good, now I guess we'll head back to the village so that we can figure out what's happening." Kagome turned her head to look at Gimli. "Um, is he ever going to get up?"

Aragorn grinned and went up to the dwarf. He nudged him with his foot. Gimli groaned and slowly sat up.

"Huh? Aragorn? Where are we? And who are these strange people?"

Aragorn once again groaned under his breath. Gimli had just given out his real name which would cause more questions to be asked. And he had just called Inuyasha strange. _Here we go again._

Sure enough Inuyasha leapt to his feet and stalked over to Gimli. "Hey! Who are you calling strange?" he yelled, his face turning red with anger.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the back of his head. "You dummy, I thought we went through this already. These guys are good; therefore we are going to help them. Must I use the s-word again to get that through your thick skull?"

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him almost as if trying to ward off any incoming sit spells. "NO! Fine, we'll take them to Kaede's village. Maybe that old hag will know what's happening."

Pleased with this response Kagome once again faced the trio. "Um, you said Aragorn. Who is that?" she asked.

Gimli climbed to his feet and slapped Aragorn on the back. "This one right here. Was he actually so rude as to not tell you his name?" Gimli glanced up at Aragorn, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Confusion rose up in Kagome's eyes. "Aragorn? He said his name was Strider."

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No, Gimli's right. Aragorn is my real name. Strider is an alias I go by at times. I use it until I know if the person is to be trusted. I am sorry for not telling you before."

"See Kagome? He can't be trusted. He wouldn't even give us his real name!" griped Inuyasha, still intent on getting rid of the group of outsiders. Especially that infuriating elf.

Kagome once again chose to ignore him. "No problem. I really don't blame you either. It would be hard to trust someone like Inuyasha right away." Kagome grinned at the 'hey!' that rose up from behind her.

Aragorn smiled his thanks once again. "You are too kind my lady," he said.

Kagome blushed brightly. "Please, just call me Kagome."

"As you wish…Kagome," said Aragorn. At the slight 'ahem' that came from his side he quickly introduced Gimli. "Forgive me Gimli. This is Kagome and Inuyasha. Somehow we were transported to this place and they have graciously decided to help us."

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome smiled at this.

Gimli nodded his head. He couldn't see why Aragorn would want to receive help from them. The lady seemed nice and very willing to help but she was the companion of the man. And Gimli didn't like him one bit. And with the way Legolas shot glares his way at regular intervals made it even harder for Gimli to trust him. Because of the way the man called Inuyasha was acting Gimli found it hard to trust either. He looked at Aragorn questionably. "Are you sure Aragorn? The man obviously hates us. And the girl could just be playing along, making us feel secure and safe before attacking us. I don't think they are to be trusted.

Aragorn sighed. Leave it to the distrust of the dwarves to dig their hole even deeper than it already was. He was not surprised when Inuyasha flew into a raging fit. He was however surprised at what Inuyasha was angry about.

As soon as the words left Gimli's mouth Inuyasha's eyes filled with hate and he stalked over to the dwarf. He bent down to Gimli's level and growled in a low, menacing voice, "Distrust me all you like, hell, I distrust you as well. But don't ever think of saying Kagome is not to be trusted. She would never attack you without you giving her a reason to. Say something like that again and I won't care what Kagome does to me, you will pay." For added emphasis Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in Gimli's face. Gimli nodded dumbly. Inuyasha stiffly nodded and walked back to Kagome before she could sit him.

Aragorn stared at Inuyasha with a newfound respect for the man. As rude as he was he obviously cared for the girl and protected her. _I guess Inuyasha really isn't as bad as he first seemed. If he cares that strongly for Kagome's image he has to have a good heart no matter what he tries to portray to the outside world._

Kagome, thankful Inuyasha had turned around before a fight broke out, broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well should we get going?" she asked, bringing everyone back to attention.

"Feh."

"Ok, let's go!" Kagome perkily said. She started walking away but then abruptly stopped.

"Hey wench, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

And Aragorn once again found himself staring at Inuyasha in shock. One minute he was defending Kagome's honor, the next he was calling her a wench. And Kagome didn't even seem to notice.

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha and her new companions. "A shikon shard is coming this way."

* * *

_Last revised: April 12, 2006_


	2. It's a Cave Troll

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 2: It's a Cave Troll!

* * *

Without a second thought Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. This further intensified Aragorn's belief that somewhere deep down Inuyasha cared for the girl. He protected her honor earlier and now he was protecting her from an unseen foe. But of course Aragorn had no idea what Inuyasha was supposed to be protecting Kagome from. After all, all she had said was something about a 'shikon shard'. _Must be something else we don't have in Middle Earth. I wonder what kind of creature it is._

Where Aragorn thought a shikon shard sounded odd in his mind, Gimli just came right out and said it. "So what kind of enemy is a shikon shard?" asked the dwarf gruffly.

All three from Middle Earth thought this was a very valid question. So they had no idea when both Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly started laughing. They were further puzzled when Inuyasha gasped out, "You're an idiot!" between his laughter.

Aragorn raised one eyebrow quzzicaly. "So I'm getting from your response that a shikon shard is not an enemy?"

Kagome, finally calm enough to answer, explained it to the newcomers. "No, a shikon shard is not an enemy. It is a jewel that gives you extra power. These shards are scattered all over Japan so Inuyasha and I, along with our friends who we have split from for the time being, are traveling around trying to gather them all."

"What is the purpose of doing this?" asked Aragorn. After all, it seemed like a rather pointless endeavor to him. Something almost like corsairs would do, journeying around to find treasure. And in his world corsairs were dark men, corrupt men, he silently hoped Kagome could ease his suspicion.

"The demons who get the shikon shards almost always tend to be evil. With their new power they go around terrorizing innocent people while trying to find the other shards," answered Kagome while one fist unvoluntarily clenched. She hated it. Coming upon a village that was burning while the screams of the still dying pierced her ears. She knew it would haunt her dreams forever.

"So Inuyasha is good?" asked Gimli in disbelief. He still found it hard to believe that the hardheaded dog-eared man was in fact on the side of good.

Aragorn quickly shot Gimli a look that clearly said 'stop trying to get Inuyasha mad.' But he was relieved. He did not enjoy thinking Kagome might have been something along the lines of a corsair. To hear her say she was fighting those who stole the shards gave him newfound respect for her. She appeared so young, and yet she was already fighting for the cause of good.

"Feh, don't get any stupid ideas in your head," said Inuyasha curtly, "I'm not good. I'm just gathering the shards so I can become a full demon."

And so just when the Middle Earth clan thought they were beginning to make sense of their situation Inuyasha had to go say that.

"Full demon?" wondered Aragorn aloud, "How are you supposed to do that with a jewel? And what are you now?" This world was bound to give him a headache, that he was sure of.

Kagome sighed. They really had no time for this. The demon was getting closer as they talked. And this conversation could go on for days. Or even possibly weeks with how Inuyasha tended to act. "I have an idea. How about we get to know each other after we fight the demon. It should be getting here really soon."

With that statement Inuyasha snapped to attention. He looked over his shoulder to the three outsiders. "Can you guys fight?" he gruffly asked.

Aragorn, seeing a chance to get on Inuyasha's good side, nodded quickly. "Yes, we are all very good fighters. Can we be of any assistance?"

"Feh, I highly doubt you could help. But that means I won't have to worry about protecting you." Inuyasha almost spit out the last couple of words, acting for the world as if the words were poison on his tongue. And for him, it wouldn't be that far a stretch of the truth. After all, he clearly didn't like Aragorn's group. If it were up to him he would have left them for the demon to take care of. But then his weak spot was Kagome, what she wanted she tended to get. And this time she wanted to help Aragorn. So be it.

_Well,_ thought Aragorn wryly, _it's a start. He was worried about having to protect us._

But once again the stubbornness, and fierce loyalty, of the dwarves reared its ugly head. "I don't like the way he speaks to you Aragorn. Shall I teach him a lesson?" Gimli asked, holding up one of his axes.

Inuyasha got a kick out of that. "Teach me a lesson? You're lucky I don't kill you. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about helping you."

"The feeling's mutual," responded Gimli, "I don't wish to receive your help. I want the young lady's help. She seems nice and friendly." Inuyasha's attitude was really beginning to bother the dwarf. He was used to cocky people, after all, dwarves were one of the cockiest races, but Inuyasha was going overboard. And he spoke to Aragorn in a rude and arrogant manner. And no one did that to Gimli's friends.

Inuyasha casually shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, just stay in the back and watch me fight. Maybe you'll be able to pick up a few pointers."

Aragorn quickly spoke up before Gimli could. It was getting harder and harder to keep peace between his companions and Inuyasha. "As you wish Inuyasha. But my friends and I are good fighters. We can help you fight." Aragorn willed Inuyasha to say yes, he thought that if his companions could fight alongside Inuyasha they would get along better.

Inuyasha thought differently. "Stay the hell out of my fight. You're just a puny pathetic human. You'll wind up getting killed," he sneered. There was no way, _no way,_ he would be accepting help from these three people, one of whom had held Kagome had knife point. It was already hard to earn Inuyasha's trust, but threaten one of his friends, Kagome no less, and that trust grew infinitely harder to gain.

However, the words out of Inuyasha's mouth was the final straw for Legolas. He had managed to keep his temper up until now. Mainly because up until now Inuyasha had been arguing with Gimli. Now of course Legolas liked Gimli, they had been through a lot together. But his friendship could not even begin to compare to the fierce loyalty and protectiveness Legolas had for Aragorn. So once Inuyasha insulted Aragorn he had crossed the line. Legolas calmly walked up to Inuyasha, his blue eyes flashing angrily, they were the only sign of emotion that crossed his face. In a calm, cool, collected voice brimming with barely contained anger, Legolas spoke. "I don't care who you are, but no one insults Aragorn. He is trying to help you and all you do is spit in his face. You do not deserve his help. You do not deserve _any_ help."

Inuyasha was not affected one bit by the angry elf. "That's good because I don't want his or anyone's help. So get the hell out of my face and go annoy someone else."

And Legolas was not affected by Inuyasha. "I am not going anywhere until you apologize to Aragorn," Legolas coolly replied.

"Fine, then I'll just kill you myself and be rid of you. You're probably just spies of Naraku anyways. You can die along with that evil bastard." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight Legolas when Kagome screamed. Inuyasha whirled around to see a demon jump out of the trees and knock Kagome to the ground. The demon's face lowered until it's gnashing teeth were a mere six inches away from her.

The demon was big. And ugly. It stood on two legs as thick as tree trunks and had a pudgy belly extending over a worn and dirty loincloth. It had big bulky arms that ended with four fingers with dirt encrusted nails. It's face looked lopsided. Its eyes were evenly placed but the right eye had a large wart over it which made the eye look smaller. It's skin was gray, it's back was hardened, and it's underbelly flesh was a pale gray. In its right hand it held a club with deadly spikes protruding from it. Kagome was currently cringing under the creature's mouth as spit rained down upon her. When Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli saw this creature they were all stunned.

"A…cave troll?" uttered Gimli, trying to understand what was going on but failing miserably.

Aragorn was shocked as well but then he snapped to attention. "Legolas!" he yelled.

Legolas knew immediately what Aragorn meant and quickly fired off three arrows, all three hitting their mark as they buried themselves into the troll's flesh. The cave troll roared in pain and stumbled away from Kagome. Inuyasha took that opportunity to dash in and pull Kagome out of harms way. Kagome clung to Inuyasha in fright; she kept seeing the creature's mouth coming down to claim her life.

"Kagome let me go, I have to fight." Inuyasha frantically said. He saw the demon regain its composure and knew it wouldn't be long before it was ready to fight. When Kagome refused to let him go he tried to gently shake her from him. By this time the demon was charging towards them. _Shit, I'm going to have to fight with Kagome. _Inuyasha was getting ready to unsheath tetsusaiga when Aragorn dashed in front of him and cut the troll off. He got in a quick slice before jumping back to safety. He turned around for a split second to shout at Inuyasha.

"We know what this creature is. We have fought them before. Keep Kagome safe, we'll take care of it." He then returned his attention to the troll just in time to dodge another attack.

As the troll regained its balance after missing Aragorn it suddenly grimaced in pain. A throwing axe was imbedded in its shoulder. Gimli took advantage of the troll's momentary lapse in concentration to get in a hit on the troll's leg. At the same time, Aragorn dashed in and landed a deep cut on the troll's back. As soon as he got out of the way Legolas let two arrows fly and watched as they landed in the cut that Aragorn had just opened. When the troll was hit with the arrows it began to wildly swing its club around, managing to get a hit on Gimli which sent the dwarf flying backwards. As Aragorn went to aid the fallen dwarf the troll turned its attention to Legolas.

As it charged Legolas calmly put his bow away and pulled out his long white knives. He crouched down into a fighting stance and waited for the troll to arrive. When the troll lashed out wildly Legolas gracefully spun out of the way and landed two quick blows before jumping back. By this time Aragorn was back in the fight.

As Aragorn and the troll traded blows Legolas jumped up onto a tree branch and pulled out his bow. As he notched an arrow he waited for an opening. Aragorn saw the waiting elf and knew exactly what to do. He darted between the troll's arms and stabbed his sword through the troll's foot all the way into the ground. He quickly rolled between the troll's legs and to safety.

The troll roared in pain. Legolas fired his arrow. The arrow found its mark as it hit the troll between the eyes. With a painful groan the troll fell to the ground, presumably dead. Legolas jumped nimbly to the ground and along with Aragorn walked to the troll. The elf reached out a hand to pull his arrow out. He couldn't contain his jump of surprise when he saw the troll twitch. _What? How could it still be moving?_ Legolas stared at the troll, a look of bewilderment plainly etched across his face.

Aragorn received the same response when he went to retrieve his sword. As he grabbed the hilt the troll's whole body shuddered.

"Get back!"

Aragorn and Legolas turned to the person who had shouted. Kagome ran up to them and they watched in wonder as she scanned the troll's body, almost as if looking for something. She appeared to have located it when she nodded and turned to face Inuyasha who had come up as well.

"Inuyasha, it's in the neck."

Inuyasha ripped through the troll's neck and pulled out a little white sliver that had an evil aura surrounding it. As soon as Inuyasha removed the shard the troll's body stopped twitching. He handed the shard to Kagome who turned the shard back to a healthy pink. She held it up between two fingers.

"This," she said, "is a shikon shard."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who had joined them as well, looked on in amazement. The troll's life had somehow been connected to the shikon shard that Kagome now had put into a small bottle hanging around her neck. This world truly was a new experience for them.

Inuyasha, happy once the shard had found its safe new home, turned to the otherworlders. "Did you say you fought that demon before?"

"Well not that particular one, but we have fought its kind before," responded Aragorn, finally able to pull his sword out of the troll's foot. Legolas and Gimli followed suit and retrieved their weapons as well.

"What kind of demon was it?" asked Inuyasha. He didn't mind so much using the newcomers for information. But he for one refused to thank them for their help. He easily could have defeated the troll if they hadn't interfered in his fight. He told them to stay, they didn't listen, it was not his fault ihe still disliked them. And besides, wasn't the easiest way to achieve your enemies trust to aid them in some way? No, Inuyasha would not be letting his defense down just yet.

"I am not sure if would be what you say a 'demon' is, but it was a cave troll."

"Is it from your world?" asked Kagome. "Assuming of course you came from another world and not simply another place in the world." But from what she was seeing, hearing, and witnessing Kagome was beginning to firmly believe they were in fact from a new world. After all, they certainly didn't appear to have the look of those from the future. They had more of a medieval look and she highly doubted that in the future of her time civilizations would regress back to those ages. But in all her history classes she had never heard of elves and dwarves, and definitely not cave trolls.

"Yes. I do not understand how it was transported here. There were no trolls around when we were transported to this place."

"I don't care about that. What I care about is how it got a hold of a shikon shard," growled Inuyasha.

"Isn't it also important as to how it got here in the first place? That would seem to be a problem," responded Aragorn politely while cleaning the grime off of his sword and sliding it back into its sheath.

Legolas sidled up next to Aragorn. "Aragorn, we should move on. I do not like the feeling of this place."

Aragorn turned to his friend, trusting the elf's instincts. "What is it you feel?"

Before Legolas could voice his suspicions Kagome interrupted. "We should leave now. I feel this evil cloud coming this way. We have to get out while we can."

"No, we stay and fight it." Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out and fight.

"We cannot stay! There are too many weird things happening. These three get randomly transported here. We fight an enemy from their world. This enemy had a shikon shard. And I've never felt this kind of evil before. We should go back to Kaede's and figure out what is going on. Maybe Miroku will be able to help as well," Kagome vehemently replied.

"I agree with the lady. Legolas feels evil as well. And before you can argue, he is an elf. Elves have heightened senses and my friend is rarely ever wrong. If both Legolas and Kagome feel evil we should leave." Aragorn was hoping Inuyasha would show an ounce of intelligence and agree with him and Kagome. But he was highly skeptical, seeing how Inuyasha had responded to everything he had thus far said.

"Stay out of it. You have no clue what you are talking about. I will stay here and kill anything that comes."

Aragorn sighed. _Well, at least he didn't disappoint me._

"You jerk!" shouted Kagome, "I don't believe you! You're just going to ignore everything I said? Well then you can just SIT down and we'll drag you out. I for one have no desire to die today because of your stupidity!"

Gimli was treated to the sight of Inuyasha plummeting to the ground, and unlike his two friends he couldn't hold in his laughter. "HAHAHAHA! That was great! You don't happen to have one of those spells for my elf friend here, do you?" asked Gimli, his eyes twinkling at Legolas's unspoken annoyance.

"Sorry, but you can ask the lady we will be staying with. She may have an extra lying around," laughed Kagome. "Sit."

And Inuyasha, who had been slowly standing back up, flew back into the ground. _Damn wench, she must have eyes in the back of her head or something!_

"I shall have to do that," said Gimli.

Legolas rolled his eyes before stepping lightly to Inuyasha's side, accidentally elbowing Gimli in the head in the process. He bent down and delivered a lightning fast strike to Inuyasha's neck, successfully knocking the hanyou out. "Now we will be able to carry him out of here much faster," he stated.

"Ooh, nice one Legolas, but you will have hell to pay later," informed Kagome.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders and unbuckled his quiver from his back. After placing the quiver on the ground he slung Inuyasha's arms over his shoulders and stood up, effectively giving Inuyasha a piggyback ride.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" asked Kagome worriedly. "It looks like he weighs more than you do."

"Do not worry yourself Kagome," responded Aragorn while picking up Legolas's dropped quiver, "as an elf Legolas also has strength and endurance that doesn't seem to match his body or muscle size. He will last quite awhile, and when he does get tired I'll take over for him." Aragorn inwardly smiled, this was bound to get Legolas riled up.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "What is that human? You'll take over for me? I could carry Inuyasha faster and longer then you could carry just your sword."

Aragorn grinned, it worked every time. "Oh yes, forgive me my prince. I forgot about your inferiority issue to the humans. So to prove you can, you have my good grace to carry Inuyasha the whole way."

"No, I simply worry for your safety and health. Humans are clumsy creatures so if I allow you to carry Inuyasha you may wind up falling, thus injuring both yourself and Inuyasha," replied Legolas without a thought.

Kagome, not knowing if this was normal or if they truly were arguing, intervened at this point. "Um, you don't need to argue about carrying or injuring Inuyasha. He probably wouldn't even notice if we just dragged him along by his feet."

Both Legolas and Aragorn grinned at the girl. Aragorn eased Kagome's worry. "We're not arguing Kagome…well actually we are. But it is merely our way of teasing each other. Ever since I was a child and became friends with Legolas we have been teasing each other about the 'weakness' of humans and the stubbornness of the elves."

Kagome grew a little red at this statement. And here she had thought they were actually arguing. "Oh. Heheh, oops?" she offered.

"But what I said earlier was true, even though Legolas looks puny and weak," here Aragorn avoided a leg Legolas put out to trip him, "he is actually quite strong. He won't tire easily."

Gimli crossed his arms in annoyance. "Hmph, I could carry him just as easily. No reason to inflate the elf's ego any more," he said gruffly.

"I'm sure you could, your problem would just be having his arms and legs dragging on the ground because of your size," replied Legolas jokingly. It was nice to relieve stress with the teasing and joking the three of them had adopted once their adventures had begun. Goodness knows, if they had no humor all three would have been driven to a stony depression long before now.

"Blasted elves," muttered Gimli under his breath.

"Well we probably should get moving out now," said Aragorn. "We've already wasted enough time." Aragorn moved off as if to take the lead. However, he paused in midstep and turned to face Kagome. "My lady, could you lead us out of here? I have no idea where I am," said Aragorn, his face turning slightly red.

Kagome giggled at the embarrassed ranger before agreeing to his request. As Kagome turned to take her new companions to Kaede's village two very distinct laughs could be heard. One was a great rolling chuckle that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul while the other was a musical, lighthearted laughter. And of course both were laughing at the expense of the ranger, who for the first time in his life was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

_Last revised: April 12, 2006_


	3. Meet Miroku

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 3: Meet Miroku

* * *

After walking for nearly thirty minutes Kagome was surprised. Legolas was still carrying Inuyasha without complaint. He was currently in the lead as Kagome had said they just had to go straight until they got out of the forest. She was glad that she and Inuyasha hadn't gotten too far outside the village before Inuyasha sensed Aragorn and his friends. But Legolas's ability to carry Inuyasha didn't surprise her half as much as his hair did. _I'm really going to have to ask him how he keeps his hair so shiny!_ she silently thought, _I'll need to do whatever he does!_

Now Kagome was so enthralled with the elf's hair she had no idea that Aragorn had come up behind her.

"It's not polite to stare my lady," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome yelped and spun wildly around. Her foot got caught on an exposed root and she flailed her arms for a moment before proceeding to fall to the ground. Luckily for her Aragorn had quick reflexes and caught her elbow before she met the ground. As he pulled the flustered girl to her feet he asked for forgiveness.

"I am sorry Kagome, my intent was not to frighten you."

Legolas, upon seeing what had happened walked up to the pair. "You really musn't blame him Kagome, after all, he hasn't had much interaction with other humans. He grew up around elves and because of this thinks everyone has the hearing and heightened senses of an elf. He foolishly believes everyone can hear him walking up behind them. You wouldn't imagine how many times this has gotten him into trouble."

Kagome stared at Aragorn, unsure of what to make of what Legolas had just shared with her. "Um, is Legolas serious? I mean, that seems kind of strange…"

Aragorn sighed and sent Legolas an extremely annoyed look. Legolas simply smiled innocently at his friend. "Kagome, everything Legolas was a lie except for the fact that I grew up with the elves. I do not scare every human I meet and I do not think everyone has heightened senses. Legolas was merely being his standard annoying self." Most people never really got to witness Legolas's lesser known side, put more aptly, the annoying side. Most people saw him as a quiet and mystical being who deserved their utmost respect. Aragorn would not disagree with respecting Legolas, after all, they were lifelong friends and Legolas truly was an elf worthly of respect. However, this did not change the fact that when it came to Aragorn, Legolas had absolutely no problem with showing his teasing streak.

"Finally, someone agrees with me about the elf," grumbled Gimli.

Kagome nodded in understanding, after all, she was well versed in those trying to make fun of her. What other use was there for a younger brother? "So why did you grow up with the elves?" she asked. She decided getting to know the three newcomers would prove to be nothing short of beneficial. Besides, Kagome was by her very nature curious. Which is probably why she always managed to get into such trouble, but she still would not change for anything.

"It's a long story," said Aragorn after a slight hesitation. "To make it short; when I was but a child my father and the other warriors were killed in a surprise orc raid. My mother managed to escape with me and we made for the refuge of Rivendell, a city of elves. We arrived there and Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, took us in. My mother died soon afterwards. But Elrond cared for me as a son. I grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as my stepfather and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, as my brothers. They called me Estel, the elven word for 'hope'."

"Hope?" asked Kagome inquisitively, "Why did they call you that?"

Aragorn sighed. "The reasoning is not important." He still hated people knowing about his heritage. Even though Kagome knew nothing of Isildur's weakness he was still ashamed of it. No matter how many times Elrond or the other's mentioned it, he had no desire to be the king of Gondor. He never walked the path of the king; he did not want to fall into the darkness that his ancestors had been reduced to.

Legolas shook his head at Aragorn. The man was still hiding from his heritage. "He was given that name because he is the hope for all men in our world," he answered for Aragorn. His friend was not going to hide any longer. Especially in a world who knew nothing of his heritage. Legolas figured that this was the best place for Aragorn to begin coming to terms with his heritage.

"Legolas," warned Aragorn.

Legolas ignored Aragorn. "He is the heir of Isildur. Isildur was the king of Gondor before he was killed. Aragorn is ashamed of Isildur's weakness and so has shied away from his heritage. He insists on only being considered a ranger."

Kagome gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. "Wow, you're really a king? That's really awesome. Man, wait 'til I go home and tell Souta and Mom I know a king! Oh…I didn't say anything to offend you Aragorn, did I? I sure hope I didn't…I've just never met a king before. It's really exciting."

Aragorn inwardly groaned. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell Kagome, or anyone for that matter, about his heritage. They became flustered around him. Once one found out about his heritage they did not know how to act around him. They couldn't treat him like a normal person. And for the ones who didn't become flustered they instead hated him for it. And tried to kill him. Aragorn was tired of defending his life just because he happened to be Isildur's heir. He was just as tired of trying to convince the others, such as Kagome, that he was still a normal person.

"Kagome, please, do not worry yourself about it," he began. "I have no wish to be the king and I am not royalty. I will be happiest if you continue to treat me like you were before."

"But, but, you're a king!" protested Kagome.

"I am not a king," repeated Aragorn firmly.

"But Legolas said…"

"What Legolas said was true; I am the heir of Isildur. Isildur was the king of Gondor in ages long past. That does not make me the king. I have taken no oath and so am still a ranger. I will always be a ranger, the path of the king does not suit me."

"Why not? You seem like you would make a wise king."

"You do not know of the weakness that runs through my veins," said Aragorn softly while quickening his pace. He wanted to escape the questions; he did not want to explain that his forefather betrayed the races of men and elves and took the ring of power for himself. He did not want to see the sympathy in Kagome's eyes if he told her about the weakness. To escape the questions Aragorn called over his shoulder, "Did you know that Legolas was a prince?" Snickering to himself Aragorn continued to lead the group through the forest.

It was now Legolas's turn to glare daggers at his friend. Why oh why did that blasted human have to bring up him being a prince? Earlier when Aragorn had called him a prince Kagome didn't notice. He was hoping to keep it that way. Figured that Aragorn wouldn't let him keep it to himself. _Petty humans and their need for revenge._

Kagome now turned to the elf, her eyes wide. "Legolas you're a prince? Wow, so are you one day going to be king as well? Is that why you and Aragorn are friends?" Kagome was in royalty shock. Imagine, in one day meeting both a possible king and a prince!

"Yes, I am a prince. My father is the king of Mirkwood, the kingdom of the wood elves. No, I will not one day be king. That duty will go to my eldest brother. And finally, no, that is not why Aragorn and I are friends. We are friends because for some odd reason I enjoy having my life threatened everytime we go adventuring."

Aragorn stiffened his back. _Oh, so now that elf thinks I'm the one who always gets us into trouble? It's his fault half the time too!_

Kagome appeared puzzled by the latest statement. "So why does Aragorn threaten you Legolas? Do you disagree on where to go or something?"

Legolas smiled as Aragorn's shoulders shook as he tried to control his laughter. The vagueness of Legolas was really making Aragorn sound bad. Before Legolas could make Kagome even more confused, he spoke up.

"You misunderstood what Legolas meant. What he really meant to say was that when we go adventuring we, for whatever reason, tend to get in trouble. What he failed to mention was that the majority of the time it is because elves think they are indestructible and so go looking for as much danger as physically possible. It seems to fail to cross Legolas's mind that I am, in fact, a human."

"So it's Legolas that gets you in trouble?" asked Kagome, now getting really confused.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the ranger. Aragorn was obviously forgetting about the many incidents that were entirely his fault. "Aragorn, do you fail to remember that time when you insisted that we stay in that village? And that village happened to hate elves? And so I was captured? And beaten? And was going to die when you finally decided to rescue me? Are you forgetting that?"

"And I think you're purposely forgetting about that time _you_ insisted on going left instead of right. And that left path led us right into a party of orcs. One of which shot me with a poisoned arrow. Which caused me to almost die. If it wasn't for my father's supurb healing ability I would be dead."

"Really? And how about that time we were running from some orcs and you claimed that the cave would be safest place to hide? Now what was in the cave? Oh, just three cave trolls. Who of course saw us when _you_ tripped over a rock. Why weren't you looking for rocks? We were in a _cave_ for crying out loud! I was forced to run for my life because you weren't paying attention! And forced me to go into a cave! That is the reason I hate caves. They always try to kill you!"

"Oh forgive me for not being an elf," retorted Aragorn. "But then I remember it was the _elf_ that said the bridge was safe. And I trusted that elf. I crossed the bridge, the bridge broke. I feel into the raging river and was swept downstream over a countless number of rocks. All while that elf was screaming at me to stay afloat as he chased after me on his horse."

Legolas laughed under his breath at that one. He remembered that one clearly. When he had finally been able to pull Aragorn from the river the ranger tried to throw him in. Aragorn had tried no less than ten times to throw him in. Each time he failed Aragorn grew more irritable towards Legolas. But the time they reached Rivendell Aragorn was positively livid at the elf. He got revenge the next morning by placing a bucket of water over Legolas's bedroom door. Oh yes, Legolas remembered that incident.

Kagome, trying to take in all the stories, started to feel a headache coming up. _These two grown men, well man and elf, are arguing like five year olds! And to think, one is a prince and the other is supposedly a future king! Must be an interesting world these guys come from._

Now Gimli was growing impatient. So many fun sounding stories, especially the one where Legolas was in a cave and being chased by a cave troll, and he had no part in them. He would have loved to have been present for that one. Anything to see the normally cool elf running for his life. Gimli laughed suddenly at the picture that entered his mind. The collected Legolas screaming like a little girl.

Legolas glanced down at the dwarf. He did not want to know what Gimli was thinking of to cause him to laugh like that. Whatever it was he could almost guarantee it had to do with him looking like a fool.

"So what you two are saying is that everytime you go on an adventure you almost wind up dying. And it is always the other person's fault. So why are you two friends again? I would think you would hate each other," said Kagome, still confused about the man and elf with her.

"Yes, it would make sense that we hate each other, wouldn't it?" agreed Aragorn. "But then I think of Legolas like a brother. He has saved my life a countless number of times, and I have saved his as well. I do not know exactly why we are such great friends, but then I wouldn't ask for it to be any different."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement and shifted Inuyasha into a more comfortable position. He immediately wished he had just kept Inuyasha's chin digging into his shoulder.

"The elf is getting tired," said Gimli. "Give me Inuyasha and I'll carry him the rest of the way. Never have an elf do a job that requires strength for they will tire too fast."

"I seem to recall a certain dwarf getting winded on the plains of Rohan while we were chasing the Uruks," brought up Legolas.

Gimli huffed in annoyance. "That was running a long distance. Dwarves are not known for their endurance when it comes to running."

"All right, enough arguing," said Aragorn, deciding to get back to the business at hand. Mainly trying to figure just what exactly was going on and. "Kagome, you mentioned a person by the name of Miroku and how he may be able to assist us. May I inquire as to who he is?"

Kagome, happy to be back on a topic she completely understood, nodded. "Of course. You've only met Inuyasha and myself. But there are three other members of our group who normally travel with us. We only separated this time because another member, Sango, had to go back to her village to repair her weapon. Miroku accompanied her and the other, Shippo, stayed at the village with Kaede. Kaede is the lady we stay with and she advises and heals us at times as well. Inuyasha and myself went on a scouting mission to see if we could hear any rumors about shards. Instead we met you three. And also got a shard as well."

Aragorn thought outloud. "So there's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. All of you are going after the shikon shards. Are your friends humans or are they like Inuyasha?"

"Like Inuyasha? Oh, you mean hanyou?"

"Hanyou?" questioned Aragorn at the unknown term.

"A hanyou is a half-human, half-demon. Do you recall Inuyasha saying he wanted to become full demon with the shikon jewel?"

"Yes, it sounded odd at the time but you said the enemy was coming."

"Once the shikon jewel is complete a wish can be made on it. Inuyasha wants to complete the jewel so he can wish to become a full demon. Hanyous are looked down on by both demons and humans. Demons hate them because their blood is tainted with the blood of a human. Humans hate them because they are half demon. A hanyou tends to be killed in this time, Inuyasha managed to survive and now he wants nothing more than to become full demon," explained Kagome.

Aragorn understood Inuyasha a little better after Kagome's explanation. He could now see where Inuyasha's atttitude came from. If he was hated by both humans and demons he would have had no one to turn to in a time of need. He was alone all his life; hated by all. He understood why Inuyasha found it hard to trust him and his friends, after all, who was to say they wouldn't hate the hanyou as well?

"But to answer your earlier question, Miroku and Sango are both humans. Miroku is a monk and Sango is a demon exterminator. Shippo is a kitsune. A kitsune is a fox demon that can change forms. But since Shippo is still a child his powers haven't fully developed. Most of his attacks are only illusions but they have saved us before."

"Why is Shippo no longer with his parents?" asked Aragorn, hoping he wasn't prying too deeply.

Kagome was about to respond when Legolas stopped walking. She looked at him questioningly but he did nothing but stare intently into the forest. "Legolas?" she finally asked.

"Kagome, there is a lady coming this way with a giant weapon on her back. And a small creature is chasing her. Should we prepare to fight?" he asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Ah! It's Sango and Shippo!" said Kagome in excitement. "It's ok, they are who I was talking about." Kagome ran ahead and caught Shippo in her arms when he jumped up at her. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli caught up just as Sango joined Kagome.

"Kagome!" squealed Shippo, "You're back! So did you get any shards? Sango and Miroku just got back a little bit ago. But you weren't gone that long. And where's Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, speaking a mile a minute. He paid no heed to the three strangers who were accompanying Kagome.

As Kagome hugged the excited kitsune to her chest Sango walked suspiciously up to Aragorn.

"Who are you? And why is the blonde guy carrying Inuyasha?" Sango took a double take at Legolas. He had pointy ears. "And what _is_ that blonde guy? And who's that short guy?" At the word 'short' Gimli huffed in annoyance.

Legolas laughed under his breath at the shocked Aragorn. Future king or not, Aragorn still wasn't used to people coming up to him and demanding answers to a lot of questions. And in his time he definitely wasn't used to that person being a young woman. And he also wasn't used to young women, or women at all, carrying around such a big weapon as this one did. Legolas, taking pity on his friend, answered the questions.

"The man you are glaring at is Aragorn, he is a man. The short guy, as you so eloquently put, is Gimli, he is a dwarf. And I am Legolas, I am an elf. I am carrying Inuyasha because he would not leave when danger was coming."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" sighed Sango. "But you're an…elf? I didn't think elves were real. No one in my village ever heard of an actual elf," she trailed off as Kagome walked up to her.

"What do you say we go to Kaede's, get something to eat," at this Gimli's eyes lit up, "and explain everything there?" she suggested.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "All right, that sounds good. They still need to meet Miroku and Kaede as well."

Aragorn finally relaxed when he realized that the woman, Sango, was not actually angry with him but rather puzzled at the appearance of him and his friends. He jabbed Legolas in the side with his elbow when the elf dared to snicker under his breath. He really couldn't blame him though, after all, it was rare, if ever, that someone actually intimidated him enough to the point of freezing. Aragorn sighed. It was actually quite embarrassing. Here was a ranger who had fought a countless number of enemies and yet he froze up at a woman who was merely asking him questions. Aragorn blamed it on the abnormal events that had taken place. He was not scared of anyone. He took another look at Sango's weapon. He wasn't scared of anyone. But he could be scared of weapons. That thing looked intimidating.

"Yeah, still more people for them to meet. And we have to wait for Inuyasha to wake up as well. That will be fun," said Kagome sarcastically.

Sango laughed. "Who knocked him out?"

"Legolas," answered Kagome.

Sango now looked at the elf, pity clearly evident in her eyes. "It was good of you knock Inuyasha out. Everyone will realize that . But unfortunately Inuyasha wouldn't be what you call the most logical individual. He will not be happy when he wakes up. So you better prepare for defending yourself when he gets up."

"I am not worried about Inuyasha," answered Legolas truthfully. "I would much rather deal with his anger than what we would have been forced to face if Inuyasha had won."

"That's true," mused Kagome. "But I'm still glad I'm not you."

"Well should we take them to meet Miroku now?" asked Sango.

"Yeah," replied Kagome. "You know what? I'm sure glad none of them are women."

Sango laughed wryly. "You can say that again."

"Why is it good that we're not women?" pondered Aragorn outloud.

"Face it laddie," said Gimli, "You would not make a pretty woman."

Everyone laughed at that comment, Legolas hardest of all. Aragorn quickly shut the elf up.

"Maybe I woldn't make a pretty woman, but Legolas, I believe you have all the characteristics of a beautiful lady," said Aragorn with a smirk.

Yes, Legolas stopped laughing rather quickly. "I would not make a pretty woman," he huffed.

"But really," said Sango, "You will find out why you don't want to be a woman soon enough." And saying that Sango led the group back to the village.

Five minutes later the group walked into the village. They made a beeline for Kaede's hut and when they got there Miroku came out to meet them. He walked directly to Kagome. He grabbed her hands in his own and stared at her, lust bursting out of his eyes.

"Kagome! My love! Your beauty is a sight for sore eyes! How I have longed to look upon your grace these past few days. I would be honored if you would bear my child!"

Sango's reaction to Miroku's pervertedness was honed to perfection. While yelling "Pervert!" she brought her boomerang down on Miroku's head. As the monk plummeted to the ground Kagome turned to the three newcomers, a wry smile planted on her lips.

"And that," she stated, "Is why you don't want to be a woman."

Aragorn stared in shock at the monk who was nursing a very sore head. He then looked to the now fuming Sango who was replacing the weapon on her back. He finally decided that it was in fact a good, and logical, idea to be scared of that weapon.

* * *

_Last revised: April 12, 2006_

_ Notes on this chapter: The friendly bantering between Legolas and Aragorn about their 'mis'adventures is a tribute to all of the humor/parody stories about Aragorn and Legolas that are written. I definitely do love to read them, so I decided to put some of the scenarios I have read about in this chapter.  
_


	4. An Alliance is Formed

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 4: An Alliance is Formed

* * *

Gandalf cautiously lowered his staff when he sensed no immediate danger. Saruman must have left as soon as the three hunters vanished. He stepped off the rock he was standing on and proceeded to walk to the area Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood prior to disappearing. When he got within three feet of the area the air crackled in front of him. He immediately jumped back and brought his staff back up. 

"What in the name of Valar…" he mumbled to himself. He walked closer and tentatively reached out a hand. His hand came in contact with an invisible wall of some sort which sent out sparks upon contact. His hand slightly burned Gandalf lowered it. He prodded the air with his staff and received the same response.

Gandalf circled the invisible wall, poking it at random intervals. He determined the area of the circle and found it to be approximately the size of the space the three hunters had previously stood in. His eyes scoured the ground until they landed on a rock. He picked it up and tossed it as high as he could in the direction of the wall. As he thought the rock hit an invisible barrier and with an accompaniment of sparks, fell back to earth.

He then went about murmuring several incantations. None of them were able to break through the wall. As much as he hated to admit it he was stuck. His friends were taken someplace and he could no nothing to help them. For all he knew they were now in Sauron's torture chambers.

"It is of no use," he said to himself. "I have no choice but to leave for now. Time is pressing me to get to Rohan and ready them for war against Saruman. Aragorn, please forgive me my friend, but I have to leave. I will come back as soon as possible and return you and your friends to your rightful place. But alas, my time is running short to warn Theoden."

With one last sigh and glance at the mysterious barrier Gandalf quickly strode out of the clearing.

* * *

Kaede was calmly strolling back to her hut after tending to one of the injured villagers when a blood-curdling howl shook the air. As Kaede attempted to calm her old, racing heart another howl pierced the air, but this one was a howl of pain with a little anger mixed in. This time Kaede was able to trace the howl to her hut. And her heart stopped. Once she got it going again she took off at a run for her hut. Which looked more like a lopsided shuffle. _What,_ she desperately thought, _are they up to this time? _

When Kaede arrived at her hut she threw open the door and stepped inside. And her heart stopped yet again, but this time her jaw also hit the floor. Inuyasha was face down on the floor with some odd looking fat guy sitting on top of him while two other strange people looked on in amusement. All while Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rolled on the ground with laughter. It looked like a circus had overrun her humble abode.

"What is going in here?" she demanded once she picked up her jaw and started up her heart again.

Inuyasha lifted his head; Kaede was his only hope of being rescued. "The stupid elf knocked me out so when I woke up I attempted to strangle him. The dirty human tripped me while I chased the elf and the dwarf sat on me!"

Gimli bonked Inuyasha on the head. "I told you, the only one who can strangle the elf is me!"

"How about you say that to my face," suggested Legolas, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Gimli looked from Inuyasha to Legolas. "Well that's quite all right. Inuyasha is actually quite comfortable."

"Get your fat ass off me!"

"Well if you say so," replied Gimli. He then raised himself about six inches and immediately plopped back down.

"Umph!"

"You never told me I had to stay off," chuckled Gimli.

"Everyone, just be quiet!" yelled Kaede. When she had her much wanted, and needed, silence she continued. "First, who are you people? Why is there a strange man, an elf, and a dwarf in my hut, especially since I never ever knew elves and dwarves existed. How or why do you know Inuyasha and Kagome? And finally, why has Inuyasha not killed you yet?"

At the last question Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. _She wants us dead? I thought Kagome said she was a kind, sweet old lady. Maybe she was wrong._

Kagome stood up and walked to Kaede. "Kaede, how about you sit down? Oh, sorry about that Inuyasha," she said sheepishly when a string of mumbled curses rose up from where Inuyasha's face met the floor.

Inuyasha simply cursed even louder than he had previously been. Now not only did he have the fat dwarf sitting on him but Kagome had to send his face plummeting to the ground. His day just kept getting better.

"I don't even know the whole story behind these three. So how about we get some food and let these three explain themselves to us?" continued Kagome.

Kaede dumbly nodded and allowed Kagome to lead her to an empty space on the floor between Miroku and Sango. When Kaede sat between them Miroku groaned in annoyance and glared at Kagome. Sango did the exact opposite; she gave her a huge smile and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Once Kaede was sitting down Kagome faced the three newcomers. "So how about you let Inuyasha up and we try to figure out what is going on?"

"If I get up now Inuyasha will kill me," remarked Gimli in all honesty for he truly did believe the angry hanyou would come down on him in an uncontainable rage should he be freed.

"Damn straight I will," grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome set Inuyasha a penetrating glare. "No, he will not. Besides, I don't even know why Inuyasha hasn't kicked you off him already. He's certainly strong enough to."

"No, he can't get up. Gimli is sitting on his waist in such a way he cannot maneuver his legs. And his arms are pinned under him. Quite ingenious actually. I didn't know the dwarf had it in him," replied Legolas with a smirk.

At this last comment Gimli stood up and stomped over to the elf. "What did you say you pretty elf boy?"

"Oh, so now you're deaf too?" jested Legolas.

Aragorn sighed at the behavior of his two companions. He seriously wondered what had possessed him to travel with the two at times. "Will you two please quit it for once? And Gimli, you have more pressing matters to attend to. Inuyasha has gotten up."

Gimli slowly turned around, his eyes going as big as saucers when he saw the fuming hanyou in front of him. He held up his hands in a placating manner. When Inuyasha started stalking towards him he turned to Kagome. "You must help me! Please use that spell of yours."

However, Kagome had no need to use the spell as Inuyasha decided that seeking revenge wouldn't be worth being sat a million times. He stalked over to Miroku and sat down beside him. He crossed his arms and glared at whoever dared to look his way.

And at that point Aragorn decided he needn't be concerned with the maturity levels of Legolas and Gimli. He didn't think they could possibly act as immature as Inuyasha. And since it looked like everyone was used to Inuyasha's behavior he wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed with his friends' behavior.

"Well, now that we got all that figured out how about you guys si…down and while I make some ramen things can start being explained," suggested Kagome, the sole voice of reason in the mismatched group.

"Is ramen food?" asked Gimli. He fervently hoped it was. He was starving.

"Yup."

"Ok." Gimli found an empty space on the floor as far from Inuyasha as he could get and sat down like an obedient child. Aragorn rolled his eyes behind the dwarf's back and took a seat beside him. Legolas followed suit and sat down alongside Aragorn.

Kagome, finally happy to have everyone calm, rummaged through her backpack and pulled out all the ramen she had. As she set about preparing it Miroku took the initiative to start explaining his story.

Miroku cleared his throat. "So how about we get this lovely get-to-know-each-other started As you have already heard, I am Miroku. I am a monk…"

"A delinquent, perverted monk," grumbled Sango.

Miroku simply smiled and continued. "Yes, I am a monk who simply enjoys the female body. But that's besides the point." Miroku held up his right hand. "In this hand is the curse that was passed down to me from my father and his father before that. It is an air void, a black hole. If I take off the rosary beads covering it it would suck everything into the hole in my hand. As long as this curse is in my hand my days are numbered. The more I use the void the faster it grows. Slowly, but surely, it is consuming my hand. One day it will grow too big and I will lose control over the air void and it will pull me into it."

Lowering his hand and returning it to to rest in his lap, Miroku continued his story. "The curse was given to my grandfather by Naraku. Naraku is a hanyou who is the embodiment of evil. My grandfather fought Naraku. He lost and for losing he was cursed with the air void. He was cursed to die by the air void and also to pass it down to all males that would come in his line. The only way to destroy the curse before it destroys me is to kill Naraku." Miroku stopped talking and stared thoughtfully at his air void. It was amazing how he could talk about his death so easily. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his right hand. It was sickening how easily he was able to talk about his own death.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stared at the monk with sympathy in their eyes. Here was a young man who could die in the near future simply because of a curse given to his fore bearers. Aragorn immediately thought of Isildur's weakness. His forefather cursed his line with a weakness towards the ring just the same way Miroku's forefather cursed his line with the air void. And yet here was Miroku, fighting to destroy Naraku and end the curse on his line. Miroku wasn't running from his fate. No, Miroku was meeting his fate head on. Aragorn lowered his eyes in shame. His weakness paled in comparison to Miroku's weakness.

Miroku slowly unclenched his fist and looked to Sango. "Sango, would you like to go next?"

Sango sighed and nodded her head. "May as well go now and get it over with. First, I am a demon exterminator. I was raised to be a fighter and I have been fighting demons or training to fight demons for practically my entire life. Naraku knew of my village, which consisted of all demon exterminators, and wished to destroy us all. So he tricked us into sending all of our strongest fighters, which included me, my brother Kohaku, and my father, to a village to exterminate a demon. When we reached the village the demon turned out to only be a spider demon which is not hard to kill. But while we were fighting Naraku took control of my brother. He forced my brother to kill everyone, including my father. And while we were gone Naraku had sent hordes of demons to my village and destroyed it and everyone there. Naraku still has my brother under his control. Anything Naraku wishes Kohaku will do, even attack me. My only desire is to kill Naraku and free my brother from his grasp." Sango finished speaking with her head down and her voice sounding like she was on the verge of crying. Talking about her brother brought back painful memories, memories she desperately wanted to forget, but then memories she never wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry my lady Sango. We didn't mean for you to bring up painful memories. Forgive us," said Aragorn softly.

Sango looked up, a sad smile on her face. "No, no, it's not your fault. There is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong. The only one at fault is Naraku. And please, just call me Sango."

"As you wish Sango."

Kagome looked up from stirring the ramen. "How about you go now Inuyasha."

"Feh. Naraku tricked me and Kikyo 50 years ago. He killed Kikyo. So I have to get revenge for Kikyo's death."

"Oh," came the reply from the three Middle Earthers, then, "how old are you?" from Gimli.

"Older than 50. Since I am a hanyou I have demon blood in me. I will live a lot longer than a human but not as long as a demon."

"Well my buddy Legolas here will live forever," replied Gimli.

"Good for him. I don't give a damn," growled Inuyasha.

"May I inquire as to who Kikyo is?" asked Aragorn politely trying to change the topic.

"No."

"Inuyasha…" warned Kagome.

"Fine. She was the woman I loved 50 years ago. Naraku held a grudge against the both of us because she loved me and not him. So he took our forms and caused us to betray each other. While in my form he inflicted a deadly wound on Kikyo. So you can see why I need to kill Naraku."

"I understand," responded Aragorn. "I am also very sorry for your loss."

"Whatever," growled Inuyasha. "I don't need or want your pity." Curse Kagome making him tell his story to three outsiders! She was forcing him to trust them with his deepest secrets and losses, secrets and losses he only shared with those he trusted. What right did these three outsiders have to know anything about his past? What right did Kagome have to force him to trust them? It wouldn't work. He could feign tolerance of them. But there was no way, _no way_, trust would be forced out of him. First they had to prove themselves worthy of his trust. Those he traveled with, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, even Shippo, had all proved themselves to him in various ways. The outsiders hadn't. He wouldn't trust them.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess I should go next. First thing you should know, I am not from this time. I am from the future. Over a year ago I fell into the well by my house. Instead of hitting the bottom I landed here, Feudal Japan. What I didn't realize was that the shikon jewel was in my body. A demon attacked me and ripped the jewel out of my side. Inuyasha then killed the demon and ever since we've been together. But during one of the first battles we fought I accidentally broke the shikon jewel. The shards scattered all across the land which is why we are now in the process of gathering them." When she finished she handed a bowl of ramen to Inuyasha. He took it greedily.

"Food!" said Gimli, his eyes lighting up when he received his bowl. Legolas smiled wryly at his dwarven friend and also took his bowl, albeit more gracefully. But before eating he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, you never got around to telling us why Shippo, as a child, is living with you."

"My parents were killed by two evil demons that were searching for the shikon shards. Kagome saved me from them and I've been traveling with her and Inuyasha ever since," explained Shippo with the innocence of a child. True, he just casually spoke of his parent's deaths. But then children are known to be remarkably resilient to changes and catastrophes. Besides, he now had Kagome to look as a mother.

"It seems you guys live in as evil as a time as we do," remarked Gimli softly.

"Yeah, everyone seems to have lost someone important to them. But what kind of time are you three from?" asked Kagome.

"So who would like to explain?" asked Aragorn looking to his two companions.

"You are definitely the man for the job," answered Gimli promptly.

"And I most certainly agree with Gimli," said Legolas.

Aragorn sighed and got comfortable. "I should have known you two would have said that." He faced the Feudal Age crowd. "Well we are from a place called Middle Earth. If our time is before or after yours I cannot say. But both of our worlds seem to have much in common. Much like you are fighting Naraku we are fighting a dark lord by the name of Sauron. He is trying to cover the whole world in shadow and so he is trying to destroy all the forces of good; elves, men, and dwarves. We are fighting valiantly against him but our power weakens. While we grow weak he grows strong. And an ally we thought we had, the wizard Saruman, betrayed us and is now on the side of evil. But my companions were not fighting Sauron and Saruman. We were sent on a secret mission with six others to complete a task: destroy the one ring of power. Sauron's ring. Only by destroying the one ring can Sauron truly be defeated. The ring seems to be much like this shikon jewel you speak of. It gives the user unimaginable power and turns their heart dark."

"Where are your other companions?" asked Kagome.

"We were separated from them. Two, a man and a wizard, fell in battle. The other four were hobbits."

"Hobbits?" questioned Miroku.

"They are a peaceful race. They are all less than four feet tall and they look like children to most people. But one of the hobbits, Frodo, was the ring bearer. He was the most resilient to the ring's power; his heart was able to remain pure while carrying the ring. The other three hobbits were his friends and companions. Frodo and one of them, Sam, left on their own to destroy the ring. Our enemies took the other two, Merry and Pippin, captive. We were pursuing them when we were transported here." Aragorn finished with a deep breath. That took longer than he thought it would.

"I only hope those poor young hobbits are someplace safe," sighed Gimli.

"It's remarkable, isn't it," began Sango. At the confused looks of everyone she continued. "We are from completely different worlds and times. And yet our stories are the same. A dark tyrant trying to take over the world. The forces of good weakening. Strong leaders betraying their friends. And through it all you find a group of companions. You fight side by side with them, you trust them with you life. Through the madness of death and war your companion's friendship is the only thing keeping you going. You realize that if you were separated from them you would do anything to get them back. It's sad really, you would hope that other people and worlds wouldn't be going through the same thing you are. And yet wherever you go it will probably be the same."

Legolas looked thoughtfully at the young woman. She was so much younger than him and yet she had a wisdom in her eye that defied her age. He knew it was from her life being destroyed by Naraku. He knew how he felt when both Gandalf and Boromir died and they weren't even his family. He didn't know how he would handle it if his father or Aragorn, who was like a brother to him, died. He turned to Aragorn, determination filling his eyes.

Aragorn sighed when he saw Legolas with that look in his eyes. He had seen it too many times before. And many of the times it led one of them to near death.

"Aragorn, we need to help them."

Aragorn couldn't help but crack a smile. "Ah Legolas, I know you too well. I was waiting for you to say that."

"Do you disagree with me?" asked Legolas.

"Of course not. Besides, it looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile. May as well make ourselves useful."

Gimli looked at Kagome. "So what do you say? Will you have us?"

"No."

Gimli rolled his eyes and turned his gaze towards the grumpy hanyou. "That is precisely the reason why I didn't ask you."

Inuyasha growled at the dwarf and growled even louder when Kagome spoke.

"We'll be glad to have you," said Kagome, a bright smile lighting up her features.

"And while you are with us we will try our hardest to find out how to get you back to your world," added Miroku, Sango nodding in agreement.

"We thank you for your kindness. And we promise, we will do whatever it takes to aid you in your battle against Naraku," said Aragorn.

And so an alliance was formed between two unlikely groups of heroes. One group with a prince and a future king, every picture of real heroes. The other a group of mismatched people, all brought together by the evil they were fighting. They came from completely different worlds. And yet in the end it didn't matter. It all boiled down to one thing: saving the world, no matter what world it was, for the side of good.

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	5. A Shard Rumor Comes Forth

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 5: A Shard Rumor Comes Forth

* * *

About an hour had passed from when the new trio volunteered their services and now a temporary peacefulness had taken over the small hut. Of course this could probably be attributed to the fact that the trio was in their own separate corner and Inuyasha was glaring a hole into the defenseless wall of Kaede's hut. All while Kagome tried to talk some sense into him about the newcomers. As the wall could testify, Inuyasha wasn't taking to readily to listening to the young miko.

Deciding that just because Inuyasha was ignoring the newcomers didn't mean everyone else had to, Miroku stood up and made his way over to where Kaede was sitting contemplatively beside the fire. After asking her a quick question upon which she stood up as well, Miroku walked over to the three newcomers who were conversing quietly amongst each other. So as to not alarm them he cleared his throat a few paces away from them.

Aragorn looked up and smiled amiably. "Miroku," he said while nodding his head, " Did you wish to speak with one of us?"

"Actually, I was wondering if Kaede and myself could talk with all three of you. We are trying to determine what exactly happened to cause you to get transported here."

"Certainly," replied Aragorn, moving to stand up.

Miroku shook his hands in front of him. "Oh no, don't get up. If it's all right with you we'll just join you." Then looking conspirationally towards them, he whispered, "You are currently sitting as far away from Inuyasha as you can possibly get. Any sudden movements towards him could cause him to go into an unstoppable rage and demolish everything in his path."

Shaking his head at what he hoped was an exaggeration, Aragorn shrugged his shoulders settled back down. A space was made between him and Gimli for Miroku and Kaede to sit. They soon joined them, Miroku sitting next to Aragorn and Kaede between Miroku and Gimli.

"What would you like to know?" asked Gimli.

"We shall try our best to answer it," added Aragorn.

"To understand as much as possible about what happened you will need to give us as much detail as you remember about the incident that transpired before you were transported her," said Kaede. Assuming this would be a long discussion, she settled herself comfortably on the hard floor.

"We will do as you request," said Aragorn. "However, we do not understand most of it and we were there experiencing it. But perhaps as an outsider to the event you'll be able to make more sense out of it."

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had finally decided to voice his opinion about the new trio, immediately quieted down when Aragorn had spoken. They were just as curious as everyone else as to what happened, for their own reasons of course. Kagome was genuinely curious for the sake of her new friends. Inuyasha wanted to know so he could get rid of them as soon as possible.Sango and Shippo also paid extra attention to the conversation.

"You remember us telling you about Saruman?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, he was the wizard who betrayed you," answered Miroku. Gazing intently at the man, Miroku waited for him to continue. This was sure to make his mind whirl with possibilities and for that he was glad. Although his friends would be quick to object, he did enjoy thinking.

Aragorn nodded. "Correct. We were getting ready to confront him in Fangorn Forest. However, when we attacked he was surrounded by a bright light and he deflected all of our blows with ease."

"I lost one of my throwing axes," mourned Gimli, looking forlornly at his now sole throwing axe.

Aragorn couldn't help but grin slightly at his friend before continuing. "After both Legolas and Gimli attacked, Saruman unleashed a brighter flash of light. At that point the forest started swirling around us. My companions and I were alone and soon the swirling colors were being overrun by darkness. We grabbed a hold of each other and waited for what was to come. The darkness soon enveloped us. At that point it felt like the ground beneath me gave away. But I couldn't tell if I was falling or not. I soon blacked out and when I awakened I was here."

Kaede nodded gravely. "I see. That is not much to go on but Miroku and I will try our best. Do either of you have anything to add?" asked Kaede, directing the question to Gimli and Legolas.

Looking at one another they two shook their heads. "I'm sorry," said Gimli.

"It's quite all right," said Miroku. He stood up to leave the group when Legolas spoke up.

"Wait. Now that I think of it I seem to recall another voice. The voice came from the side of us."

Miroku's eyebrows rose. This was what he was hoping for. Something that might crack the puzzle as to how these three were transported here.

Aragorn looked at Legolas sharply. "Why did you not speak of this before?" he asked sternly.

Legolas looked at Aragorn apologetically. "I did not even think of until now. When it was going on I was too worried and puzzled to think much about a quiet voice. And it was pushed to the back of my mind until now. But I am sure of it. There was a foul voice which was directing a spell at us."

"How can you be sure it was a spell?" asked Miroku.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I do not know. But there is this nagging voice inside my head telling me it was a spell and I am loathe to disagree with it."

"Maybe that was the voice you thought you had heard," remarked Gimli, finding it hard to believe that all of sudden his friend would recall a dark voice. It would seem a rather important fact in this mystery, and not one easily pushed to the side until now.

Legolas sent a withering glare towards the dwarf. "I know what I hear _friend_. Do not accuse me of not knowing what I am talking about."

Aragorn placed one hand on Legolas's shoulder in hopes of calming the elf. "Calm down Legolas. Gimli did not mean to accuse you of making something up. Everyone believes what you said."

Legolas calmed down but only slightly. His blue eyes were still blazing with anger about the thought of Gimli accusing him of lying. If there was one thing Legolas was, that was proud. When someone dared to accuse him of lying, even if unintentional, it got under his skin. And now Gimli had dared suggest he didn't know what he was talking about to a room full of new people. Legolas felt his blood boiling but he thankfully held in his anger.

In hopes of preventing an argument from arising Miroku quickly spoke up. "Am I correct to assume that the bright light Saruman put off was also the cause of a spell?"

"Yes, that would be a spell," said Aragorn, finally leaving go of Legolas's shoulder. He still kept an eye on his fuming friend from the corner of his eye. Legolas was too prideful for his own good.

"So what we have is an obvious spell, blinding light, being done to shield the castor from you three. And then a mysterious castor from the side with a spell of his own. This spell you didn't even notice any affects from other than the fact that you are now here," summed up Miroku. At the nods he received from the Middle Earth people he continued. "In your world what races tend to cast spells?"

"For those spells it would be the wizards," answered Aragorn.

"Besides Saruman are there any wizards who are also enemies? Did he have any allies?" asked Miroku.

"No, Saruman worked alone," said Aragorn. "And the only other wizard who was active in the world was Gandalf. But he fell. And he also would never work with Saruman."

"I do not think these wizards were working together," commented Kaede. "From what I've gathered wizards are a strong race. You said that one wizard blocked all of your attacks. And that he was blinding you with light. Did this wizard actually attack you in any way?"

Aragorn's eyes widened at this realization. "No, he did not attack us at all. Yes, he deflected our blows but that was all."

"And he had the perfect opportunity to attack us as well," continued Legolas. "All three of us were stunned by the combination of our deflected blows and the blinding light. We were completely vulnerable, and yet he didn't attack us. Why would he not attack us?"

"That I cannot answer," said Kaede. "But the best situation I can come up with is this. The wizard you were attacking was not your enemy, so in hopes of stunning you without harming you he cast a blinding light spell. He was unaware of this other wizard. This other wizard was either your enemy or the first wizard's enemy, or very possibly both. He sent his own spell to interfere with the first spell, possibly in hopes of killing you. The two spells collided around you and opened up a rift in space. That rift created a portal which connected your world to this one." Nodding to herself, Kaede let a small smile filter across her face. She was quite proud of herself for piecing together a possible solution to this mystery plaguing everyone.

"That would explain most of it," said Aragorn.

"What else is there?" asked Miroku.

"Right after we met up with Kagome and Inuyasha a cave troll attacked us. There were no cave trolls in the forest we were transported in. So how exactly would a cave troll arrive in this world?"

"The cave troll also had a shikon shard," said Kagome, speaking up for the first time.

"I do not know how to explain any of that," said Kaede. "My explanation was a guess at best. The only thing I could possibly thing of is that multiple portals were created between the two worlds. That could explain this cave troll appearing here."

"You are very wise Lady Kaede," said Aragorn bowing his head in thanks.

Kaede blushed at this treatment. "Nonsense, I am merely taking a blind stab at what might have happened. I'm sure any of you could have thought of the same thing."

"Everyone but Inuyasha of course," piped up Shippo from his sitting in front of the fire.

Glowering, Inuyasha stood up, walked to Shippo, bopped him on the head with his fist, and returned to his previous place.

Shippo turned to the three newcomers with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Look what he does to me! I am merely a child and yet he hits me. Inuyasha is a big meanie."

Sango rolled her eyes between the kitsune's back. "Ignore him," she mouthed while picking up Shippo.

The Middle Earther's merely looked confused. They still weren't quite sure what to think of this makeshift group, especially Inuyasha. They looked towards Kagome when she stood up.

"Come with me," she said while beckoning with her hand for them to follow her.

"Certainly," replied Aragorn while rising to his feet. Being the gentlemen that he was he opened the door for Kagome and stood back so she could step outside. Kagome smiled her thanks while on the way out.

Legolas was behind Kagome. When he reached the doorway Aragorn grinned wickedly. Bowing down low he swept one arm in front of him. "After you m'lady," he said while trying to stifle his laughter.

Legolas smirked. He stepped back and also bowed down. "I shall follow your fair grace m'lady."

Gimli glared at both of them. He lifted one booted foot and brought it down on one of Legolas's feet. Happy with the elf's yelp he pushed Aragorn in the face. He than quickly went outside before the two could recover.

Legolas hopped outside on one foot. He held the other in his hands while glaring daggers at the dwarf who had taken up refuge besides Kagome. Aragorn followed a second later rubbing his nose and still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Are you sure you're the future king?" asked Kagome skeptically.

Aragorn finally lost his battle and broke down in laughter. Legolas and Gimli couldn't help but join in.

"I wouldn't be too worried Kagome," said Legolas. "With how Aragorn fights I doubt he'll last long enough to become king."

"You're right," said Aragorn. "However, it won't be my fighting abilities that kills me but rather your lousy aim."

Gimli rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go again'. Kagome couldn't help but to agree with him.

"I would be aiming at the orc that would be about to behead you but since you happen to be a reckless human you would wind up stepping in front of the arrow."

"And why would you be shooting an arrow so close to my head to begin with?"

Kagome held up her hands. "All right already. I really didn't bring you three out here to listen to another of your thrilling debates."

Gimli grinned. "You tell them Kagome. Put them in their place."

"I could mistake Gimli for an orc," mumbled Legolas to Aragorn.

"I'll back you up on that one," replied Aragorn with a wide grin.

Deciding to ignore them, Kagome said, "I'm going to give you three a quick rundown on Feudal Japan. What to expect and what we shall tell people we meet about you." Kagome moved and sat down on a log. Aragorn and Gimli followed suit but Legolas remained standing.

"First, no place is truly safe. We have been attacked a countless number of times right in this village. As you can probably imagine the danger worsens once you get in the wild. It is because I carry the shikon shards with me. The demons are attracted to the power I carry. As long as I have them and you are with me the demons will be after you. And many demons also enjoy attacking for the sheer joy of it. Demons destroy many villages just because they are human. And so wherever you go make sure you stay on your guard. I don't expect you guys to go anywhere without one of us with you, but in the circumstance where we might be separated it is good to know to not trust anyone right away."

"I imagine that demons can look like humans?" asked Aragorn. It would only make sense this was true since Inuyasha was half demon yet looked human enough.

Kagome nodded. "In fact, the strongest and most dangerous demons tend to take the shape of man. Naraku himself looks like a man. But the demons that look like men have pointed ears. That is why I am deciding to pass Legolas off as a demon."

"He's a demon all right," snickered Aragorn under his breath.

"Won't people become suspicious of a demon traveling with you?" asked Legolas, deciding to ignore Aragorn's comment.

"No, they will actually be more suspicious and hateful towards Inuyasha because he is a hanyou. Once they see Inuyasha they won't pay you much attention."

Legolas lowered his eyes. He didn't wish to be safe from suspicions by making Inuyasha suffer more. "Can you pass me off as a hanyou?" he asked.

Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha had been nothing but rude to him and yet he still didn't wish for Inuyasha to suffer. "That's very considerate of you Legolas, but you don't have the ears of a hanyou. And besides, Inuyasha wouldn't want you to be a hanyou. And it truly doesn't bother him as much as it used to, he has realized that the ones who matter don't care that he is a hanyou."

Legolas nodded. "All right, than I shall be demon."

"Aragorn, you of course will be human. It will probably be easiest to pass you off as a demon exterminator like Sango. Of course I will ask Sango first to make sure she is ok with that. But in that way we can explain your fighting ability without raising suspicions."

Kagome turned to Gimli. "And Gimli…you're a bit harder…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" remarked Legolas.

Gimli glared at the elf. "I can be a demon too. My ears are pointed enough."

"Not that you can see them under that mess you call hair on your head," jested Legolas.

"Well I'd rather have my hair than run the risk of being mistaken for a woman."

"Well perhaps we can pass both of you off as dead," interjected Kagome.

Aragorn snorted and became the receiving end of two heated glares.

"That's quite all right Kagome. I am actually quite happy being a demon," said Legolas.

"And I shall be whatever you wish me to be," began Gimli. "Except of course, dead."

Kagome smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys are seeing it my way. Gimli, you may also be a demon."

"Take that you pointy eared princeling," jeered Gimli.

"Demons can still die," said Kagome loudly to herself. _Honestly, how did these three manage to survive for this long? At times they're worse than Inuyasha! Well, maybe not quite that bad but they do get close._

"Ah, what a promising fate the dwarf has, death at the hands of an angry woman," laughed Legolas. He was about to make another snide comment when he suddenly froze and stared off into the distance.

Aragorn rose to his feet and stood by his friend. "What is it Legolas?"

"Legolas?" questioned Kagome hesitantly.

Without a word Legolas sprinted away. With a quick shout to the occupants of Kaede's hut Aragorn, Kagome, and Gimli followed. When they caught up to the elf they saw him kneeling beside a man who was leaning against a tree. The man had a deep gash across his forehead and his clothes where torn and bloodied.

Aragorn immediately knelt on the other side of the man and started to check his injuries.

The injured man looked up and met Kagome's eyes. "Is this the village with the demon exterminators in search of the shikon shards?" he gasped out.

Kagome dropped down in front of the man and nodded her head. "Yes, I am one of them, you made it. What is wrong?"

"This morning, before the sun even rose, a group of demons attacked my village. They killed many men and then vanished. But we believe they are going to come back. We also believe that there is a demon with a shikon shard. But it didn't come out. Please, can you save my village?"

"Of course we will," soothed Kagome. "Let us get you to our healer and then you can tell us where we can find your village."

"Kagome!" shouted Sango while running up to her friend's side. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"We believe we found another shikon shard," said Kagome while rising to her feet. "A horde of demons attacked this man's village."

Aragorn gently picked up the injured man. "Shall we go back to Kaede's hut?"

"Yes, yes, of course," answered Kagome quickly. Turning to Sango she asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, well Inuyasha didn't smell any demon so he figured that Legolas was being paranoid," replied Sango walking beside her friend.

Neither Aragorn nor Gimli were able to keep in their snorts of amusement.

"I'd rather be paranoid than stupid," retorted Legolas.

"Um, Legolas?" said Sango. "The person you were directing that to isn't even here. Inuyasha is still in the hut."

"Guess that makes you both, eh laddie?" said Gimli in mirth.

"For your information I was directing that to you and Aragorn because you two found it oddly amusing that Inuyasha had called me paranoid," clarified Legolas.

"That's what he wants us to believe," whispered Aragorn to Kagome.

The man Aragorn was carrying looked worriedly around the group. _These are the legendary shard hunters? These are the people who are supposed to save my village? Perhaps it would have been better if I never left and took my chance in fighting. These people act worse than my children do._

* * *

When Saruman returned to Orthanc he was immediately greeted by one of his orc underlings. "What is it?" he gruffly asked while scanning his grounds. He was pleased to see his army of uruk-hai growing steadily in numbers. Soon he would unleash them upon Theoden of Rohan. 

"My lord, while you were gone a number of us simply vanished. And now there is some kind of magical shield around where they vanished."

When Saruman heard that he whipped his head to pierce the orc with his hard gaze. "You will take me to this place."

The orc bowed his head. "Of course my lord."

Saruman followed his servant to about 200 feet outside of Orthanc. A mess of orcs was standing in a circle; every now and then one would try to enter the middle of the circle and would seem to run into an invisible wall.

"Back away," ordered Saruman. The orcs obeyed and an opening in the crude circle was made. Saruman walked forward with his hand outstretched. He soon came into contact with an invisible barrier that crackled with energy when he touched it. He withdrew his hand and stared at the wall, deep in thought.

"My lord, what do you make of it?" asked one orc.

"I am trying to think. You would be wise to not speak again," Saruman coldly replied.

The orc quickly clamped his mouth shut and slunk backwards to blend in with his comrades. Saruman smirked to himself and held his staff so the tip was in contact with the barrier. The wall once again started crackling with energy but this time Saruman repeated the spell that he had used earlier against the three hunters.

Black beams of energy shot up out of Saruman's staff and wrapped around the barrier, circling ever higher. The beams crisscrossed at random intervals creating a spider web design along the wall. As Saruman and the orcs watched the wall directly in front of Saruman was sliced in half, the two sides separating from each other and seeming to slide into the rest of the wall. And open doorway now appeared in front of Saruman. He lowered his staff but the black energy continued to course through the barrier, the energy crackling all around it.

Saruman stepped back to admire his handiwork. "It's a doorway," he muttered to himself. "But a doorway to where? And why did one appear here when the spells collided with each other in Fangorn? And how many more are there scattered around Middle Earth?" Saruman turned his head and pointed one long finger at an orc. "You, step through the doorway."

The orc Saruman pointed at gulped nervously. "Me, my lord?" he stuttered.

"Do it quick or I'll throw you in," said Saruman dangerously.

Without a word the orc stepped towards the doorway. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

Everyone watched with bated breath. As soon as the orc stepped over the threshold he simply vanished. No sound was made, no movement, he just simply vanished. The orcs were thrown into an uproar. Half surged to the energized doorway and the other half tried to run away.

"QUIET!" boomed a deep, commanding voice. The orcs immediately quieted down. Saruman passed his penetrating gaze down the group of orcs. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he spoke again. "No one is to step foot through that doorway. I want someone guarding it at all times of the night. During the day uruks are to stand guard. Anyone that comes through capture. If they fight capture than kill them. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," came the response from the orcs.

Saruman stiffly nodded and walked away. He was determined to figure out where that doorway led. But he also wasn't stupid enough to just step through. After all, once he stepped through there was no telling if he would be able to return. He wasn't at all sure if the doorway simply led to another place in Middle Earth. Or an entirely new time period or place. Either way he wasn't going to step through just yet. Maybe eventually he would, but not yet.

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	6. Preparations for Departure

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 6: Preparations for Departure

* * *

Kaede finished bandaging up the man's head and stepped back. Aragorn tied the final knot around the man's chest and looked up at the bandaging around the head.

"You are a very skilled healer Kaede," he commented. "Have you had training?"

Kaede blushed. "Only what my sister taught me over 50 years ago."

"Fifty years?" asked Legolas. "Isn't that the same time…"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, my sister was Kikyo. She was also a miko. In fact, she was in charge of protecting the shikon no tama. When she died her body was burned along with the jewel. It reappeared in the future in Kagome's body."

Aragorn appeared thoughtful. "Would that make Kagome Kikyo's reincarnation?"

Kagome sighed. She so hated being known as the great Kikyo's reincarnate. "Yes, I am Kikyo's reincarnation. I also have miko powers."

"What are those?" asked Gimli.

"Well, I can sense the jewel shards as you've already seen. I am also able to purify evil auras." With the blank looks she received from the three newcomers she explained further. "I am an archer. I am able to charge an arrow with the aura of good and kill an evil creature by purifying it. I am also able to purify the jewel shards. When the jewel shard was taken out of the troll's body it was tainted with evil. I was able to erase all of the evil from the jewel because I am a miko."

"Ahh, I understand," said Gimli wisely.

Aragorn smirked. "You have no idea what she's talking about, do you?" he whispered into his friend's ear.

Gimli continued smiling wisely. "Not a clue," he murmured out of the side of his mouth.

Miroku knelt by the injured man who had his eyes closed. "Sir, are you well enough to talk now?"

Opening his eyes the man slowly nodded and cleared his throat. "First, I thank all of you for your kindness and help. My name is Shinji. My village isn't far from here, not even a half-day's journey and you could probably make it there faster since you aren't injured. But early this morning, before the sun had even risen, a large group of demons attacked my village. They had crude looking weapons and appeared to kill at random. They killed men, women, and children will equal pleasure. It was disgusting."

The man clenched his fists in anger at the memories that ran through his head. The cries and screams of women and children as they were cut down and burned by the demon's torches. His men who were fighting being surrounded and stabbed and torn apart until they could barely stand. Even men who had fallen and not died received no mercy; a demon would simply come and stab his chest with sadistic pleasure.

Sango tentatively brushed the man's shoulder. "Shinji?" she asked softly, "Are you all right? Do you want to continue this later?" Sango could see the grief running through the man's eyes, she could imagine her eyes had looked the same whenever she thought back on her family, friends, and village being destroyed.

Shinji violently shook his head. "No! I only escaped so I could find you guys as you're our only hope. It was odd though, when the sun began to rise the demons left as quickly as they had come. It was a blessing but we fear that they'll be back tonight or early tomorrow morning." Shinji looked up, his eyes pleading. "Please, save my village. I fear if no one helps everyone will be destroyed in the next attack."

Something the man had said caused warning bells in Aragorn's head to go off. Something Shinji had said had to have set them off. But for the life of him Aragorn couldn't think of what it was. He sighed in frustration and Legolas looked at him, confusion etched in his eyes.

"Estel? Is everything all right?" he asked.

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing Legolas."

Sending the two friends a slightly puzzled look, Sango continue the conversation. "Shinji, you mentioned a shikon shard."

Inuyasha jumped in anticipation at that comment. Before he had been sitting bored in the corner, not liking the thought of saving another human village with no benefit to him. "What?" he practically shouted. "A shikon shard? Why didn't you speak of this sooner?"

Kagome sent Inuyasha a fiery look which immediately calmed the hanyou down. "Inuyasha, he was injured and sometimes there are more important things than shikon shards, whether you'd like to believe it or not."

"Hmph, perhaps to you," shot back Inuyasha while crossing his arms and resuming his position on the ground.

Shinji, seeing the little outburst was over, explained. "Well, we aren't sure, but we believe one of the demons has a shikon shard."

"Why do you think this?" asked Miroku.

"Probably just an excuse to get us to come," sulked Inuyasha from his corner.

Ignoring the disgruntled hanyou Shinji continued. "The village's healer sensed a small area of extraordinary power coming from the forest. The demon never came forth but we can't think of anything else that could generate that much power."

"How 'bout me," grumbled Inuyasha.

Both Legolas and Gimli snorted in amusement which earned a hate filled glare from Inuyasha. Everyone else ignored them.

"Will you go?" asked Shinju not disguising the hope in his voice.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "We will always help a village in need," said Miroku.

"You're just hoping for some cute girls," whispered Sango.

Miroku grinned pervertedly. "That would just be a benefit," he responded just as softly. It wouldn't do to have Shinji think low of him just because he happened to like…love…the female form.

"My village as well as myself thank you for your kindness," said Shinji in gratitude.

"We would like to accompany you," said Aragorn, directing the question to Kagome. "This appears to be a good time to get practice fighting the enemies of your time."

"Of course you're coming," replied Kagome. "From here on out wherever we go you'll come with us. Well that is of course only if you want to. We won't force you to do anything."

"Speak for yourself," griped Inuyasha.

Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head.

Miroku rolled his eyes at the hanyou and turned back to Shinji. "So how do we get to your village?"

While Miroku and Shinji talked Sango and Kagome began packing the supplies they would need for the trip.

"Uh oh," said Kagome.

"What's wrong Kag?" asked Sango worriedly.

"We ate all the ramen earlier."

"WHAT?" exploded Inuyasha. "You mean these damn outsiders ate all my ramen?"

"SIT!" screamed Kagome in anger. "Why are you being so mean to them Inuyasha? All they want to do is help us and yet you've been nothing but rude to them. I don't understand you. You weren't this rude to Shippo, Sango, or even Miroku when they joined us. So why be that way to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli?"

"What's the 'even Miroku' supposed to mean?" whispered Miroku to Sango.

"I would think that would have been highly obvious," she replied.

Before Inuyasha could lash out at Kagome Aragorn quickly grabbed the girl's elbow and pulled her into a corner. Legolas and Gimli huddled around them.

"Listen Kagome," said Aragorn, "We understand why Inuyasha is acting the way he is."

"Well I sure don't," grumbled Kagome.

"He's been shunned for practically his whole life. At least you guys were from his world. We aren't. He's unsure of us and how we'll respond and treat him. So he's treating us badly, probably hoping to run us off," explained Aragorn.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and appeared thoughtful.

"I'm sure that given enough time he'll come to realize we mean no harm. But it will probably take something drastic for that to happen," continued Aragorn.

"And knowing you you'll be the one the 'drastic' thing happens to," smirked Legolas.

Aragorn mock glared at his friend. "Oh don't you worry, I'll be sure to drag you along for the ride."

Legolas waved him off. "The reason I would be 'dragged' along would be because I would be trying to save you from a painful death."

"Oh I feel so loved," replied Aragorn sarcastically.

Kagome sighed in exasperation at the antics of Legolas and Aragorn. "How did you manage to travel with them for long without going insane?" she asked Gimli.

Gimli let out a hearty laugh. "You eventually learn to drown them out. But I must say, they've been a lot worse since we joined you. Guess you guys bring out the worse in them."

Both Aragorn and Legolas stopped their friendly banter and rounded on the dwarf. "Did you hear Gimli say that the worse had been brought out in us?" asked Legolas to his friend.

"I believe he did," answered Aragorn, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Do you think the worse had been brought out?" asked Legolas.

"Oh no, of course not. There is a lot worse in me. How about you?"

"Yes, there is also worse in me. But unfortunately the key to unleashing it is missing," lamented Legolas.

Aragorn sighed. "Yes, it is a shame. But the key, or rather, keys, are gone."

"What are they talking about?" asked Kagome to Gimli.

Legolas smiled broadly. "Why Aragorn's twin brothers of course! Ah yes, the devilish Elladan and Elrohir. They are a lot worse than Aragorn and myself. You have yet to see anything until you meet those two."

"Shall I tell them what you think of them Legolas?" asked Aragorn slyly.

Legolas spun to Aragorn. "NO! You wouldn't dare! You remember the last time they got back at me!"

Aragorn broke out in laughter at that memory. "How could I possibly forget?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but if I don't the suspense will kill me," said Kagome. "So, what did they do?"

"Well, they found out how fondly Legolas thought of them. So they made a dye out of berries. And while Legolas was sleeping they put streaks of purple in his hair. It took my father over a week to get them out!" snickered Aragorn.

"Oh yes, haha, very funny," said Legolas dryly. "But no elf in Rivendell could walk by me without laughing! And you made sure to make some comment about it every chance you got."

"Well you know, it's not everyday you get to see an elf with purple hair," replied Aragorn, breaking out in laughter yet again.

"Right," said Kagome while raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready. You three can…well…do what you want. Just don't do anything stupid."

"You may be asking too much," joked Gimli.

"I know," laughed Kagome. "So how about you keep them in line?" Before Gimli could protest Kagome hurried off.

"Oh, so now the dwarf is going to keep us in line," commented Legolas airily.

"What? You think I couldn't do it?" retorted Gimli.

Aragorn chuckled but spoke up quickly. "All right, we slacked off enough. Let's see if there is anything we can do to help."

Legolas and Gimli nodded in agreement. Gimli walked over to Sango and Miroku while Aragorn and Legolas joined Kagome.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Aragorn.

Kagome looked up from her backpack. "Oh, well actually we've decided to leave tomorrow morning as it's starting to get late. And right now I'm running home to grab some more ramen. I'll be coming back tonight because I don't yet trust Inuyasha to not try and kill you."

"Ahh, I see," said Aragorn. "So there is nothing for us to do?"

"Well, actually Kaede was hoping to talk to you about your medicinal training. So you could got talk to her now if you'd like."

"I shall do that," said Aragorn before turning to locate the elderly woman. He spotted her a moment later and went to join her. Soon the two were chatting quietly.

"Anything you'd like me to do?" asked Legolas.

"Um, actually, you're an archer, right?"

"That is correct."

Kagome's face lit up. "Then I think I have found something for you to do. I'll be right back." Kagome walked to a corner of the hut and returned a second later carrying her bow and arrows.

Legolas quickly scanned over them. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Of course not! I could never make anything like that," laughed Kagome.

"Then you won't mind me saying the craftsmanship is horrible," stated Legolas bluntly.

Kagome's face fell. "Really? I didn't think it was that bad…"

"How accurate of a shooter are you?"

"Um, I guess I'm ok. Nothing special. I do miss my target quite a bit. I'll hit the demon but miss where I was aiming at."

"It's because your bow is crooked."

"What? No it isn't. It looks straight to me."

"It appears straight but it isn't. There's a slight bend to the right. And the bowstring is weak. The feathers on the arrows are off on their placement and angle. Very uneven."

"Really?" said Kagome incredulously. "It all looks good to me."

"Well you seem rather new to archery, correct?"

"Yeah, I've only been shooting for a little over a year now."

"That's why. You don't have the ability to see the error in your equipment. And your bow and arrows were also made my humans. Another error."

"Elves," mumbled Gimli while walking past Legolas and Kagome with an armful of bedding.

"That look suits you Gimli," shot back Legolas, "The servant."

Gimli grumbled something incoherently and stalked off.

Legolas turned his attention back to Kagome. "Back to what I was saying. If your bow and arrows were of better quality you would probably see an improvement in your accuracy."

"Really? That would be nice."

"If you'd like I could work on them for you. I won't be able to make yours as good as mine but they would at least be better than what a human would make."

Kagome couldn't hold in her squeal of excitement. "Really Legolas? You would do that?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. Besides, I enjoy working with bow and arrows so it wouldn't be a chore."

"That would be awesome! You're the best!" gushed Kagome. "Do whatever you need to them. And now I should be getting home before all the stores close."

"All right. Well, I shall work on them tonight. I'll have them done before we leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Legolas!" said Kagome before jumping up. Before leaving the hut she walked over to Inuyasha who was still sulking in a corner.

"Have a nice talk with elf boy over there?" sneered Inuyasha. "He certainly made you happy."

"Inuyasha, stop it. You should be happy; he's going to fix up my bow and arrows so my accuracy improves. Since you're always complaining about my lousy aim I'd thought you'd like that."

"Whatever," he growled.

Kagome sighed and knelt down by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please at least try and be civil to them, will you? You don't need to be their friends but at least be civil. That's all I ask. They truly do just want to help. And I want to help them. I couldn't just abandon them. They have no clue where they are. They need us Inuyasha. And you saw them fight. They won't get in our way. Please Inuyasha, try, at least for me?" begged Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Why flatter yourself so much? You'd think I'd be nice to them just because you ask? I don't like them. End of story."

Kagome held back her tears and stiffly stood back up. "I'm going home to buy some more ramen. I'll be back tonight," she said softly, her hair falling over to shield her eyes. Before the tears could fall she fled the hut.

Both Aragorn and Legolas jumped up to go after the hurting girl.

"It's all right," sighed Sango. "She's just going back to her time."

"Is it safe for her to go out alone?" asked Aragorn, his eyes still glued to the door. He hadn't known Kagome for long but he already wanted to protect the young girl from harm. She had shown him and his friends kindness from the very beginning. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

Legolas and Gimli felt the same way. Both of them stalked over to Inuyasha. "Just what did you say to make her run off like that?" demanded Gimli gruffly. He was never one to be afraid of a confrontation. That was one of the things he and Legolas had in common.

"It's none of your damn business," growled Inuyasha while climbing to his feet. "Just stay the hell out of my life. I don't want any of you outsiders in it. The only reason you are still around is because of Kagome."

Miroku, sensing an incoming fight, rushed forward. He stepped between the fuming hanyou and the equally fuming elf and dwarf. "Listen all three of you. The worse thing to do is start a fight. Do any of you really want to do that to Kagome? She's trying her best to keep the peace between everyone. Do you really want a fight to break out the moment she leaves?"

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's and Gimli's shoulders. "He's right. Come on, let's get back to what we were doing."

Legolas, still glaring at Inuyasha, nodded and walked back to the bow and arrows he was working on. Gimli also turned and left Inuyasha.

Miroku smiled his thanks to Aragorn which Aragorn returned. Inuyasha growled at the both of them and flew out of the hut.

"Where is he going?" asked Aragorn.

"He's going to the well to await Kagome's return," answered Miroku. "You may not think he cares for her but he really does. He just refuses to show he cares most of the time."

"I knew he cared," replied Aragorn. "I picked up many signs that he cares for her."

"Yeah, like him not trying to kill us?" piped up Legolas.

Both Aragorn and Miroku laughed at that one. "Yeah, that's one of them," said Miroku.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome walked slowly back to the well. Her backpack was overflowing with ramen. She hoped it would be enough to pacify Inuyasha. When she entered the well house she took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes," she said to herself before jumping in.

When she reached the ground she looked up to the stars twinkling far overhead. And a pair of dog ears. And two golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha jumped in, grabbed Kagome, and jumped back out. Setting the girl down he said, "Protecting my ramen, what else?"

Kagome laughed and reached up to tweak his ear. "Of course."

Inuyasha batted her hand away while growling. "Not the ears!" he protested.

Kagome giggled softly then turned serious. "So is everyone still alive?"

"Unfortunately."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I won't kill them if that's what you want."

"Well, it's a start," said Kagome.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the hut Inuyasha stopped.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Nah, I'm going to sleep in the god tree tonight. It's going to be too cramped in there for me."

"Oh, ok. Well guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha and then walked in the hut. Inuyasha stared silently at the door she had just disappeared through. The thought of her sleeping in the hut with three guys he didn't like or trust almost caused him to charge through the door after her. But he knew he would only be rewarded with a million sits. So instead he opted for running off and jumping into his tree. He spent most of the night attempting to come up with a compromise that Kagome would go along with. But the only thing he kept coming back to was she let him kill the annoying elf and then he would get along with the man and dwarf. But somehow he knew she wouldn't agree with that one at all.

"I hate elves," muttered Inuyasha to the night sky before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	7. Journey to Shinji's Village

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 7: Journey to Shinji's Village

* * *

Saruman surveyed his grounds from the top of Orthanc. He was quite pleased with how his plan was moving along. His army of uruk-hai were increasing in numbers everyday and each one was outfitted with armor and weapons that the orcs continuously made. His army would soon be complete and then he would march on Theoden. And Rohan would be his. He smirked to himself. Not that he would need a massive army to take Rohan. After all, the weak-willed King Theoden was still in his grasp. And Wormtongue had managed to cast out Eomer, King Theoden's nephew and the only one capable of defending Rohan. The battle was as good as won.

At the sound of a loud scuffle Saruman turned his gaze from his army's preparations to the mysterious portal that he had earlier opened. His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw a mass of orcs surging to the portal while a smaller group attempted to hold them back. The small force was quickly overwhelmed and soon orcs were running into the portal and disappearing.

Saruman grew enraged. The orcs had deliberately disobeyed him and were now going who knew where. He raised his staff and sent a ball of energy shooting towards the uprising orcs. When it hit several orcs were instantly killed and successfully calmed the others.

The livid wizard descended Orthanc and walked briskly towards the portal. When he reached it the remaining orcs were quivering in fear. Never had they seen Saruman so furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Saruman coldly. His penetrating gaze passed over each orc in turn. "Answer me," he demanded when no orc made a move to respond.

"My…my…my Lord," stammered out one orc bravely. "A group of orcs claimed that you were ignoring the danger of the portal. They said that they would destroy it. We tried to stop them…but they got through."

Saruman clenched his staff tightly in one hand. "How many went through?" When the orc didn't respond Saruman suddenly reached out and grabbed it around the neck. "Answer me," he growled, shaking the orc angrily. "How many went through?"

The orc gulped and met the wizard's furious gaze. "At least 60 my lord, possibly more."

Without even realizing it Saruman tightened his grasp around the orc's neck. He didn't even hear the snap, when he saw the lifeless orc he dropped it to the ground. He stared at the portal. Raising his staff he pressed it against the open portal. Reciting the same spell that he had used to open it he waited for it to close. Nothing happened. He recited it again and still nothing happened. His eyes flashed in anger before he lowered his staff. The portal couldn't be closed.

Saruman stared at the portal in both anger and apprehension. He still didn't know where it led and now there were at least 60 of his orcs running around in some other land or time. And there was no telling if something could come out of the portal. He turned to the remaining orcs.

"Keep everyone else out of it. If even one more orc manages to get through your lives _will _be forfeit. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," answered the orcs in a soft murmur. Nodding to himself Saruman left. It looked like he'd be making a trip sooner than he had anticipated. Once Theoden and Rohan were destroyed he would see where it led. _Prepare yourself Theoden. I'm coming._

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. Well, everyone woke up early. Not everyone woke up bright.

"Stupid dwarf, get your elbow out of my side," grumbled Legolas.

Gimli responded by pushing it in further. Before Legolas could react he rolled away to safety. And ran into Miroku.

"OW!" yelped Miroku. "My nose!"

"Will you tone it down a bit?" mumbled Sango. "Some of us are still trying to sleep."

"I'm heartbroken my dear Sango. You don't suppose you could show a little sympathy for my nearly broken nose?"

"Are you bleeding?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"No."

"Then you get no sympathy."

Miroku looked at Gimli. "Next time hit me harder."

Aragorn couldn't hold in his chuckle of amusement. With the exception of Inuyasha he and his companions were getting along exceptionally well with everyone. But he figured that with how Inuyasha had been treating them they needed everyone else to be friendly.

Kagome sat up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning already?" she grumbled.

"Yes. Guess we should get up and go to that village," replied Sango as she made no move to get up. No one ever accused her of being a morning person.

"Yeah," yawned Kagome. "But everyone still appears to be slow and tired. It will be a bear trying to get them up."

Miroku grinned. He could definitely solve that problem. He reached out and patted Sango's butt. She had been lying on her side facing away from him. Her butt had practically been begging to be groped. And Miroku wasn't one to argue with a begging butt. And now everyone received their much needed but not wanted wake up call.

"PERVERT!" screeched Sango. She jumped up and kicked the still lying down Miroku. "Just what was that for?"

"Must you ask?" asked Kagome. "He's Miroku. What other reason do you need?"

"Good point," conceded Sango.

"But I believe he did have a reason," spoke up Aragorn. All of the occupants of the hut stared at him like he had suddenly lost his mind. After all, what point could there possibly be for Miroku groping Sango? Besides for his own preverse pleasure of course. "Well, Kagome made the comment that everyone was tired. Sango yelling woke everyone up. Although there were many better ways of going about waking everyone up."

"But that was the fastest," remarked Miroku. "As well as the most enjoyable for me."

Sango kicked him again.

"Did someone die?" asked Inuyasha hopefully from the door of the hut. He had opted to sleep in the God Tree last night. There were just too many people crammed into one small hut for him to sleep comfortably. Luckily Shinji was able to stay with another villager for the night. Lord knows what he would have thought if required to spend the night with everyone else.

Kagome glared at him. "No, and what made you ask such a stupid question?"

"Well Sango screamed. So I was hoping that someone died."

"You said you wouldn't kill them," replied Kagome, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, I know I said that. But that doesn't mean I would mind if someone else killed them." Now secretly Inuyasha could admit to himself he didn't true wish death upon the newcomers. Sure, he didn't trust them. But so far, except when the man initially threatened Kagome, the trio hadn't done anything dangerous. He didn't like them, but he still wasn't unreasonable enough to wish them to death until they did something that deserved death. But there was no reason to share that with anyone else. He wasn't looking to make nice with the outsiders. He still wished for them to leave, that he was sure of.

"Have you noticed that they seem to enjoy talking about us as if we weren't even here?" asked Gimli softly to his two friends. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"The dwarf should realize that I'm a half dog demon with exceptionally good hearing," remarked Inuyasha loudly and obnoxiously.

Kagome stared at him oddly.

Inuyasha pointed to the dwarf. "Ask him. And I'm hungry. Let's eat then leave."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Gimli while jumping to his feet.

"You know," said Miroku, "you and Inuyasha should get along really well. Both of you really enjoy food."

"Hey, don't compare with that lowly, ungraceful, lump," growled Inuyasha.

"What!" sputtered Gimli. "Lowly…ungraceful…LUMP! Why you little…!"

"Inuyasha certainly has a way with words, eh?" commented Legolas wryly.

"Yes, perhaps I should find a way to make him king of Gondor. The people would definitely enjoy that one, don't you think?" replied Aragorn, a hint of a smile on his face.

Legolas snorted. "The people wouldn't. But Gondor's enemies definitely would. I think Inuyasha would give them plenty of reasons to attack Gondor."

"And now look who's talking about someone as if the person weren't even there," remarked Inuyasha crossly.

"I never thought it would be possible," sighed Kaede, speaking up for the first time.

"And what's that?" asked Sango.

"That you guys could ever get even more annoying. But you have. It is very saddening."

Everyone, even Inuyasha, found that amusing. Kaede glowered at them all. "It wasn't supposed to be funny. It was meant to be a hint."

"That we should be going now?" asked Aragorn.

"Precisely."

"Food first. Then we leave," demanded Inuyasha.

"Everyone outside. Then I'll prepare some breakfast," said Kaede.

"Fair enough," responded Gimli.

"I somehow knew you'd agree to that," commented Legolas.

"Wow, for the first time someone beat Inuyasha to agreeing with food," said Miroku in awe. "It's a miracle!"

"Guess that makes Gimli a lowly, ungraceful, yet fast, lump," snorted Aragorn, not able to resist teasing his friend.

Even Gimli couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Yeah, guess the lump is faster than Inuyasha," said Gimli, amusement plainly etched in his eyes.

"Hmph," retorted Inuyasha wisely, stomping out of the hut. Those three obnoxious…things…were truly testing his patience. Kagome was lucky he wasn't objecting even louder that he wished for them to leave.

"I think you hurt his ego," remarked Sango.

"It deserves to be hurt," said Shippo, speaking for the first time all morning. He stood up and crossed his arms in an amusing show of toughness.

"It sounds like you don't care for Inuyasha," commented Aragorn, looking at the kitsune in interest.

"I don't! He's a big meanie!" complained Shippo. "He always yells at me and hits me. And likes to throw me into trees!"

Miroku quickly covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile.

"He throws you into trees?" asked Legolas incredulously. He didn't even think Inuyasha would stoop so low as to hurt a child.

"And you're still alive?" added Gimli in surprise. Even though Inuyasha didn't strike him as particularly strong, the hanyou still should have been strong enough to kill the child by throwing him into trees. But then perhaps the baggy red clothes were really just hiding an exceptionally scrawny body. Snickering to himself, Gimli pictured a thin and bony Inuyasha trying to throw the kitsune and only managing a few feet.

Shippo puffed out his chest. "I'm a full demon. Being thrown repeatedly into trees wouldn't kill me!"

Kagome smiled and scooped Shippo up in her arms. "Don't mind Shippo," she said. "He and Inuyasha have had an ongoing feud ever since we saved Shippo. And Inuyasha wouldn't ever even think of truly hurting because he knows I would sit him for days on end."

_CRASH!_

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Sorry Inuyasha!" she called out loudly. A string of muttered curses was her only response. However, they were hard to hear over the laughter of everyone else.

"Get out now or no food," threatened Kaede while rubbing her temple. She could feel a headache coming on.

Everyone quickly clamped their mouths shut and scampered out the door. Kaede grinned to herself and set about making breakfast in her blissfully quiet hut.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going Miroku?" asked Inuyasha crossly.

Miroku looked over his shoulder and glared at the grumpy hanyou. "Of course I do. Shinji gave me very clear directions on how to get to his village. So don't worry, you'll be able to fight soon enough."

Inuyasha growled in response and cracked his knuckles. They had been walking for several hours now. If Shinji's estimation was correct they would be arriving at the village in a couple of hours. Inuyasha hoped that the demons would attack tonight. He had been itching for a fight ever since the newcomers had arrived. He didn't even get to fight the cave troll. No, he had to watch the outsiders fight it. He wanted to fight to show them who they were with. Actually, he wanted them to see how he and all his friends fought. He had to admit, to himself only of course, that the trio were good fighters. At least with the cave troll they were. Now he wanted to show them that he and his friends were also good fighters. And he just wanted to fight. He cracked his knuckles again.

Kagome walked alongside Sango. Shippo was on her shoulder and Sango was holding Kirara. When Kirara had come trotting out from between two huts the Middle Earth clan had jumped in surprise. The tiny cat with two tails had fascinated them. Kagome snickered to herself. No one had bothered to tell them about Kirara's giant form. She couldn't wait for the cat to transform and scare Aragorn and his friends half to death. She was sure it would be highly entertaining. Thinking about Aragorn made her remember something.

"Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Hm?"

"I told Aragorn that he would be explained as being a demon exterminator. I thought that would be the easiest way of explaining his fighting abilities. But I wanted to make sure you were fine with that."

Sango gave Kagome a soft smile. "Kag, why would that bother me? It would be one thing if you asked if Naraku could be called a demon exterminator. But Aragorn is good; he's fighting with us. Of course I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd be honored if he is said to have come from my village."

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome. "Guess I'll go tell him now that he is officially a demon exterminator. Well, for at least as long as he is with us."

Sango nodded and Kagome slowed her pace and waited for Aragorn and Legolas to catch up to her. They had been bringing up the rear and keeping a lookout for any enemies that might have tried to sneak up on them. Gimli was up front with Miroku. Kagome secretly thought that Gimli was with Miroku for the sole purpose of annoying Inuyasha. He never actually spoke to the hanyou but Inuyasha was forced to have the dwarf walk in front of him as he refused to actually walk alongside the dwarf. And he didn't know where he was going so he also couldn't take the lead. Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts when Aragorn and Legolas caught up.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked Aragorn, his hand going instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"Oh no, I just came back to tell you that Sango doesn't mind that you be considered a demon exterminator. In fact, she said she'd be honored if you said to have come to her village."

Aragorn nodded softly. "And I shall not bring shame to her village. From what I've seen of Sango the demon exterminator's were a strong group of people. It is wrong that they were destroyed so senselessly."

"Yeah, Sango is an extraordinary fighter," said Kagome. "And Aragorn, you are also a great fighter, you will fit right in with her. You won't bring shame to her village."

Aragorn looked away from the young girl and stared off into the surrounding woods. He couldn't understand it. Why would everyone have so much faith in him? His father kept pushing for him to be king. Legolas and Arwen kept telling him that he didn't have a weakness. And now Sango and Kagome trusted him to help represent the demon exterminator's.

Sensing an air of melancholy from the man Kagome quickly changed the topic. "Oh yeah, I also wanted to thank Legolas again for fixing up my bow and arrows." And that was also the truth. She had been so thrilled when he had given her the improved bow and arrows after breakfast. She couldn't believe how much time he put into fixing them for her. But really, once Legolas had laid eyes on the lackluster bow she was using for a weapon he practically glued himself to the weapon until it was greatly improved upon. The archer in him wouldn't allow such a mediocre weapon to be used if he could fix it.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Kagome, you've thanked me no less than five times now. Have you even shot an arrow yet?"

"Um, well no," she replied sheepishly.

"Then hold onto your thanks until after you test it out," suggested Aragorn, pushing away his earlier thoughts and rejoining the conversation. "You don't need to inflate the elf's ego anymore than it already is."

"Oh really?" said Legolas. "I thought…" he suddenly stopped talking and whipped out his bow. Quickly notching an arrow he pointed it into the surrounding woods.

Kagome froze and unconsciously moved closer to Aragorn whose hand was lightly gripping the hilt of his sword. Aragorn glanced at Kagome through the corner of his eye and saw her eyes darting around the woods, looking for the threat that Legolas had seen. Looking around himself he also saw Inuyasha looking intently into the woods, Inuyasha's hand mirroring his own by resting on his sword's hilt. He watched Sango hurry to join them. She stood on the other of Kagome, her whole body alert for the enemy.

Miroku and Gimli realized that their friends were no longer with them and stopped to turn around. At the sight of Legolas with an arrow pointing into the woods and everyone else alert they promptly rejoined their friends. Inuyasha was the last to join the group, his distaste at being in such proximity of the newcomers shown clearly in his eyes.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Sango tersely, her hand resting on hiraikotsu. Kirara was standing beside her, ready to transform at the slightest hint of danger.

"Humans," growled Inuyasha.

"Humans?" said Miroku, voicing the surprising question that was on all of their minds.

"Archers," clarified Legolas. "In the trees and surrounding grounds."

"How many?" asked Miroku.

"I can see three myself," said Aragorn, pulling out his own bow and arrows.

"More than that, at least a dozen," corrected Legolas.

"I hate archers," grumbled Gimli. "Everyone should fight close combat like me."

Kagome smiled at the dwarf then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What should we do?"

"If they want a fight we give it to them," he answered.

"Hold on," said Aragorn. Raising his voice so the archers could hear him he said, "We are seeking a village that was attacked yesterday morning by a group of demons. A man called Shinji asked for our help. We mean no harm, we are simply searching for this village."

A murmur rose up in the woods.

"Did you say you know Shinji?" called out a gruff voice.

"Yes, are you from his village?" asked Miroku.

"He said he was going to get the shard hunters. Are you them?" asked the same guy.

"Yes we are. We have come to help," said Miroku.

"Then lower your weapons."

"What?" shouted Inuyasha. "No way!"

"Inuyasha!" snapped Kagome. "Do it!"

Everyone lowered their weapons. Inuyasha simply lowered his fists as he had never even brought out tetsusaiga. A few moments later a group of about two dozen ragged looking men came out of the woods. Almost all of them were injured in some way. They had crude bandages covering their injured, most of which were bright red with blood.

"We thank you for coming," said the same man from before, he was obviously the spokesman of the group. However, unlike before when his voice was gruff it was now tired.

"The demons attacked again?" asked Sango.

The man nodded. "Last night. And their numbers were greater than before. They ran off when we managed to kill about five of them. But there must have been at least 25."

"Did the demon with the jewel shard make itself known?" asked Miroku.

"No, we still have yet to see it. By the way, my name is Naoya. I have no special standing in my village. Really just a fighter."

"A damn good one," came a voice from the back of the Naoya's group.

Miroku smiled softly. "We are glad to help you and your men Naoya. I am Miroku. And these are my friends and companions: Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli."

Naoya smiled for a split second in greeting before his face once again took on a somber appearance. "Our village is this way. Please follow me."

"Of course," said Kagome.

Naoya nodded and led the way to his village. When they got there they were shocked to see remains of still smoking huts. Some men and women were still working on putting out the flames while others were tending to the wounded. And still others where digging graves to bury the murdered.

"As you can see we are still recovering from last night's attack," said Naoya. "It is very lucky that your group came this afternoon. I doubt we would have been able to hold off another attack."

"But you did fight well," said Aragorn softly. "And your men are still willing to fight. You must be a brave and strong leader Naoya."

"I only do what I can to protect my village," said Naoya. "Nothing less, nothing more."

"This village was lucky to have a man like you," said Aragorn. "But your men are tired. Let them rest now. I will treat their wounds as best I can."

"You're a healer?" asked Naoya in shock.

"Yes, I have had some healer training."

"Then I shall be honored to have you help my men," said Naoya, bowing down in respect.

"Please, no reason to bow," said Aragorn. "I am simply doing what anyone would do if they were in my position."

"I can help you Aragorn," said Kagome. "Kaede has taught me a little about healing."

"I shall be happy to have your help," said Aragorn. "It will be much appreciated."

Aragorn and Kagome then went to the group of injured men. While they were tending to the villager's wounds the others walked around the village with Naoya.

"You are all welcome to stay at my hut," offered Naoya. "It isn't much, but most of the others are full of the villagers. Many have lost their homes and so are boarding with others."

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated," said Miroku.

"It is the least I can for you. After all, you came all this way to help our village."

"We came for the jewel shard," interjected Inuyasha.

"No, we came to help," said Miroku, sending Inuyasha a heated glare. "The jewel shard is just an added benefit."

"And you are welcome to have it," said Naoya. "This village wants nothing to do with the jewel shards. All they do is bring about destruction."

"Which is why we are collecting them," said Miroku, "To prevent more senseless destruction and killing from happening."

"Then I see hope in the demon race."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"Well your group has four demons and one hanyou. And yet you are still trying to save people."

Sango looked puzzled. "Four demons? Shippo and Kirara are demons…who…oh!" she said with understanding. Legolas and Gimli of course. People would think they were demons. And it would be a lot easier to say they were demons then to try and explain what they really were.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. So now people thought elf-boy and lumpy-dwarf were demons? Just because they happened to have pointed ears automatically made them demons. And they didn't even look surprised at being called demons. _Kagome_ he thought angrily. _She probably told them they'd be considered demons in this time. And she seemed to have forgotten to tell me! Or anyone else for that matter. Stupid wench._

"Not all demons are bad," said Legolas softly. "Or hanyous for that matter. Some are simply misunderstood and never given a chance to prove that they're good. Just because they happen to be a demon or hanyou they are automatically considered evil. But as you can see, there are good ones out there."

"Of course," said Naoya. "And I shall be honored to share my house with you. Demons, hanyous, and humans alike. It makes no difference to me what you are. You are here to help, that is all that matters."

As they followed Naoya as he gave them a tour of the village Inuyasha stared intently at the back of the elf's head. Just what had he been talking about? It almost sounded like the elf had been defending him for some odd reason. But for what reason? Inuyasha quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and followed Naoya and the others. With luck there would be a fight tonight.

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	8. A Cry for Help

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 8: A Cry for Help

* * *

Kagome held the splint in place while Aragorn bandaged up the man's broken arm. She couldn't believe that the man was still able, and willing, to fight with a broken arm. But then she figured when you were fighting to save your village and loved ones you would do many things you normally weren't capable of accomplishing. 

"Thank you Kagome, you may let go now," said Aragorn, wiping the beads of sweat that had accumulated off his forehead. They had been working for the past several hours without a break. But it seemed every time they helped one village another five were there to take their place. He feared he and Kagome would be up all night mending the injured villagers.

But while he had been tending the injuries something had been gnawing at the back of his head. Yet he couldn't pin down what it was. And the more he tried to think about it the further he got from figuring it out.

"Aragorn? Is everything all right?" asked Kagome. "You look puzzled."

"Hm? Oh, everything is fine. So, who's next?"

A man with a deep gash above his forehead stepped forward. He also had numerous burns on his arms and legs.

"I can handle the burns if you want to stitch him up," said Kagome, picking out the herbs she would need. She was glad that Kaede had given her a fresh pack of herbs before they left. And from the looks of it she would be using them all.

"Thank you so much," said the man while Aragorn and Kagome started working on them.

"Don't mention it," said Kagome. "We are both healers so of course we would help those in need."

"No, no, I'm not thanking you for helping me. But of course I am also thankful for that. What I meant was thank you for coming to our village. I lost my wife in the first attack. Too many people have lost members of their family. These demons kill women and children with as much glee as killing men. So please be careful m'lady Kagome."

"No harm shall come to her or any of us for that matter," said Aragorn. "If an attack does occur tonight the best thing to do would be to have all the villagers gather together with the men best suited for fighting on the outside. We shall take care of most of the demons but if by chance some manage to slip by you need some kind of defense set up."

"No, we can still fight," protested the man. "It is not right for you to take the majority of the attack. We will fight alongside you."

"You have already suffered too many losses. Your village does not need to lose any more people. Let us take the brunt of the attack," argued Aragorn. It had pained him hearing about the man speak of women and children being killed with equal pleasure as men. Too many families had been torn about in this family, no more harm would come to the villagers if he could help it.

"Can you handle it? There are only nine of you, and two look to be but children."

Kagome grinned. It was a good thing Inuyasha wasn't here or else he would have thrown a fit. He hated anyone even suggesting he couldn't handle a fight. "No, I believe we'll be fine. But thank you for thinking of us."

The man, although still looking unsure, nodded anyways. "Then I shall trust you and your friends."

"We will not let you down," promised Aragorn. He tied the last stitch. "And now you are done."

"Thank you. I will go find Naoya and let him know what you think should be done. I will also see about getting you two some food as you must be hungry."

In perfect timing Kagome's stomach growled. She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, some dinner would be nice to have." She couldn't believe how long they had been working. The sun was already beginning to go down and the last thing she remembered was it being the middle of the afternoon. Time sure flew by when you were playing healer.

"Then I shall hurry back with some food. It's no good having our healers hungry!"

"Thank you," said Kagome and Aragorn before the man hurried off.

"You're doing really well Kagome," complimented Aragorn. "Kaede has taught you well."

"Yeah, she has. But there is still so much I don't know. But you act like you've been having healer training your whole life."

Aragorn grinned wryly. "That's because I practically have. You remember me saying that I was raised by elves?"

"Of course. Um…El…El…Elry…Elro…sorry, I forgot your father's name," said Kagome, her face red with embarrassment.

Aragorn laughed quietly. "Elry, huh? That's a nice one. I'll have to remember it."

"What? No! I don't want him to think of me as some stupid girl who couldn't even say his name right!" replied Kagome. "Besides, what is his name?"

"Elrond," answered Aragorn with a smile. "And he just so happens to be one of the best healers in all of Middle Earth. So ever since I can remember he has been teaching me his craft. It has saved my own or Legolas's life a countless number of times. I owe so much to my father. But I fear I am now disappointing him," sighed Aragorn. Upon realizing what he had just said outloud he silently berated himself. How could he have been so lax as to say something like that?

Kagome, not knowing if she was meant to hear the last part couldn't help asking, "How could you be disappointing him? Your healing skills are awesome. You're a very honorable man and obviously loyal to your friends. How could he possibly be disappointed in you?"

Aragorn looked up, the sadness clearly shown in his gray eyes. He was normally not one to talk about his problems. But something about Kagome made him feel at ease. "I have fallen in love with his daughter."

"Really? But that sounds wonderful!" squealed Kagome, her female high school attitude clearly showing at that moment. "I'm sure most fathers would be thrilled to have a man like you marry their daughter!"

"But if Arwen were to wed me she would be giving up her immortal life. What father would want their daughter to die when they didn't need to?"

"Well doesn't Arwen love you back?"

"Very much so. She said she would choose a mortal life to be with me."

"I can understand how Elrond would be upset to know that his daughter would die if she married you. But why would he be disappointed?"

Realizing he was sharing his shameful past a bit too freely, Aragorn fought to put a stop to it. "It is not important," he said at long last.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't! Legolas and my father are pressuring me enough as it is, I don't need any others starting in on me too," snapped Aragorn.

"You're right. I'm sorry," apologized Kagome meekly.

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No, I'm sorry. I had no reason to snap at you. You're just trying to help."

"It's all right. And it looks like dinner is here!" said Kagome excitedly.

The man they had previously helped returned, carrying with him a tray with two steaming bowls.

"It isn't much," he said when he reached them. "But it's the best I could do."

Kagome stared hungrily at the two bowls of noodles with broth poured over them. A small loaf of bread sat on the tray besides them. "It looks great!" she said enthusiastically.

"Then I shall leave you two to eat. Oh yeah, I spoke to Naoya. He agrees with your plan and is now rounding up the men still able to fight. Your friends are also helping him."

"And will you be fighting?" asked Aragorn.

"Of course. My sword is still sharp and I'm able to walk. Therefore I'm fighting."

Aragorn nodded.

"Be careful," said Kagome.

"I shall my lady," he said, bowing down before leaving.

"Think he'll listen?" asked Kagome, taking a bite of bread.

"I doubt it. He lost his wife to these demons. He'll want to kill as many as possible."

"That's what I feared," she sighed.

"No use worrying about it Kagome. Let's eat then return to helping the villagers."

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

After eating Aragorn and Kagome immediately went back to healing the villagers. After helping about another half dozen Kagome suddenly put down the salve she was applying to another villager's burns and stared worriedly into the surrounding forests. 

"Kagome? What is wrong?" asked Aragorn, staring intently at the young girl.

She promptly jumped up. "Aragorn, a shikon shard is coming. We need to get the villagers out of here."

As soon as the words left her mouth the villagers still waiting to be helped were thrown into a panic.

"The demons are back! Run!" shouted one woman.

"They're back to kill again," cried an elderly man, wringing his hands together.

"My children!" screamed another woman. "They're alone in my hut!"

Kagome tried to calm them down but to no avail.

"Everyone calm down!" commanded Aragorn in a strong voice that rose above the turmoil of the crowd. Kagome was surprised; his whole demeanor had changed the moment the villagers started to panic. Earlier he had been acting like a kid just wanting to have a good time. Then when he was talking to her he had acted like a grown man with too much on his shoulders. Now she saw him as a leader. He was standing tall, one hand resting comfortably on the hilt of his sword. His eyes were filled with authority and they left no room for argument from anyone. This was the first time she ever saw him like this, the hint of the king that was in him. And she would have followed him without a seconds thought. The villagers seemed to agree with her as they immediately quieted down and huddled close together.

"Panicking will only make things worse," said Aragorn. "I and my companions will protect you, but you must make our jobs easier. You must gather in the center of your village. Stay outside as your huts are not safe. The demons will simply burn the huts you are in. Gather whatever weapons you can but don't go looking for a fight. Only fight if you must. But whatever you do, do not scatter. You will be the safest and easiest to protect if you remain in a group."

The villagers nodded, their relief at having Aragorn telling them what to do clearly evident in their eyes.

It was at the moment that the first demons broke out of the woods. At the sight of them Kagome blanched at their ugliness. And Aragorn's eyes grew wide in surprise. He quickly hid it from the villagers before they could panic again and unsheathed his sword. "Now go!" he shouted. "Stay together. Kagome and myself will keep them away from you!"

Kagome gripped her bow and notched an arrow. She stood alongside Aragorn and waited.

When the villagers didn't budge Aragorn shouted again. "GO! It is not safe for you here! Now quickly, leave before they come!"

One man unfroze and started running away. At the sight of him running the others quickly regained their senses and also ran off.

"There's so many," said Kagome. "But none have the shikon shard."

"They are poor fighters which is why there are so many. They win by overwhelming their opponents," said Aragorn tensely while watching the enemy's forces slowly increasing in number. There were a little over a dozen and the number was steadily rising. He wasn't sure how good of a fighter Kagome was so it would be hard for him to focus completely on fighting as he would be constantly checking to make sure Kagome was doing all right. He hoped either his friends or Kagome's friends would come to aid them.

"Another enemy from your world?" asked Kagome. A small amount of fright could be heard in her voice. The number was now up to two dozen. And it was still rising.

"Yes. They are orcs. Watch out for their arrows. They like to poison the tips. The same with their close combat weapons. But since you're an archer you shouldn't have to worry about those."

"Why did they have to attack at night?" complained Kagome. "I can barely see!"

"They can't stand the light. How good of an archer are you?"

Three dozen.

"I'm decent. Not fast though."

"It's all right," said Aragorn, trying his best to mask the disappointment in his voice. Where was Legolas? And Gimli?

The orc's numbers finally stopped rising when they reached around four dozen. And there was still no sign of the others.

"Maybe they're fighting other orcs," suggested Kagome, answering the unspoken question in both of their minds.

"Perhaps, but we could use a couple of them here." Aragorn saw the orcs staring at them, the hunger clearly shown in their eyes. One orc raised its weapon. They looked like they were practically frothing at the mouth as they stared at their adversaries. And why shouldn't they? There were only two of them after all.

"Get ready," said Aragorn quietly. "They're coming." He raised his sword in a silent challenge to the orc. This sent the orcs into an uproar, their screeching hurt Kagome's ears as well as scared her but she refused to back down.

When the orcs began twitching in anticipation Aragorn crouched down, ready to charge when the orcs did. They were sorely outnumbered. But then he was outnumbered at Amon Hen as well. And those had been uruk-hai. He had to have faith that his friends would show up just as they had back then.

Kagome pulled back her bowstring. It was time to test out her improved bow and arrows. She silently prayed that Legolas was as good as he appeared to be. She couldn't afford to have a broken bow. But there were so many. Even with a good bow how could she possibly help Aragorn enough?

Aragorn sensed Kagome's hesitancy. "You'll do fine," he assured her. "Just try and watch my back and not let them sneak up on me."

"I'll do my best," she said. "But I know I'm not nearly as good as Legolas. What if I hit you by accident? What if I miss and an orc does sneak up on you?" The panic welled up in Kagome's voice. She didn't like facing a battle this big without her trusty hanyou by her side.

Aragorn gave Kagome a comforting smile. "I trust you," he said. Before she could say another word he charged.

At the sight of the sole man charging them, his sword held high, the orcs went into an uproar. Half a dozen left the grouped and surged down to the lone man, their voices joining in the orc battle cry.

Aragorn and the first orc met with a violent crash. The orc bore down on Aragorn with his axe. Aragorn quickly sidestepped the incoming weapon and thrust his sword at the same time. The sword buried itself in the soft flesh of the orc's chest. Aragorn twisted it and ripped it out just in time to parry another orc's crude sword. He soon fell into the familiar rhythm of parrying, dodging, and delivering his own lethal blows. A bright flash of light suddenly flew past him, frightening the surrounding orcs for a few seconds. Aragorn saw the flash die down at the same time an orc gave a squeal of pain. He saw the orc slump over, an arrow imbedded in its abdomen. He turned his head to see Kagome notching another arrow.

"Meet my miko powers!" shouted Kagome to the ranger before letting go of her second arrow, the beam of light arching through the air before finding its target.

Aragorn stared in awe for a second. He had never seen anything quite like it. And it was coming from this small girl. When the orcs surrounding him regained their senses he raised his sword again and continued the fight.

Aragorn and Kagome kept dropping orc after orc, but the numbers never seemed to decrease. Aragorn's sword was getting slick with black orc blood and his palms sweaty. Kagome reached back to her quiver and discovered only two arrows left. She quickly used one to kill an orc that was trying to sneak up on the fighting ranger. She used her last one to kill an orc that was coming straight towards her.

When four more orcs started running at her Kagome couldn't help it. She screamed. Aragorn looked up to see Kagome with an empty quiver holding her bow in front of her while four orcs charged her, their weapons raised, ready to claim the girl's life.

In his preoccupied state an orc managed to get a hit on him. He grimaced in pain and surprise when a sword made a shallow cut on his upper left arm. He promptly relieved the orc of its head and then took off. He ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. Reaching back he grabbed his dagger and threw it. One orc fell. But that still left three more. And he was too far away to kill them. He could throw his sword but that would only take down one more and would leave him defenseless. He wished he had never taken his quiver off his back. But while tending to the villagers he had taken it off. And Kagome was nowhere near it. In denial Aragorn pushed on, never noticing the growing number of orcs chasing him down. He was running himself into a cage. If he stopped now he would be overrun with orcs before he could ever turn around.

Kagome stared in fright at the orcs bearing down on her. And then she saw the two dozen on Aragorn's tail as he attempted to save her. She closed her eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	9. A Hero Fallen

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 9: A Hero Fallen

* * *

"Claws of Blood!" came a shout from Kagome's left right before the two orcs in front of her were shredded to pieces.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to her. His arm was bleeding but other than that he looked fine.

"Ye…yeah," she stammered. If Inuyasha had been only a few seconds later…well she didn't really want to dwell on that. "Aragorn!" she suddenly shouted, remembering that he was being chased by two dozen or so orcs.

As if on cue Legolas popped out from between two huts and began to rapidly fire his arrows into the crowd of orcs bearing down on his friend. When Aragron saw that help had arrived he immediately turned on his heel and met head to head with the orcs once again.

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't you?" shouted Aragorn to Legolas. Although secretly he had to commend the impeccable timing of his friend. Maybe it was an elf thing, showing up at the last possible second to save the day.

"Sorry Aragorn," replied Legolas, still firing arrows. "But we had to fight our way out of a mass of orcs. Gimli is still fighting with Sango and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara went with the villagers to the center of the village."

"Well I'm just glad you're here," said Aragorn with relief, sidestepping a blow and watching as Legolas immediately shot the orc.

"Anytime my friend," responded Legolas, taking down an orc that was attempting to sneak up on his friend.

Inuyasha took down orc after orc as well. He hadn't even bothering with taking out tetsusaiga yet as these enemies were not much of a threat. They had numbers, but not much else. The only reason reason his arm was bleeding was because he had to jump in front of a blow meant for Shippo. As much as he thought the runt was annoying he would still protect the kid. And Kagome's wrath wouldn't be worth it either.

Seeing how the three of them had the orcs well covered Kagome took the time to run and pick up Aragorn's quiver of arrows. "Aragorn!" she shouted. "Do you mind?"

Quickly beheading an orc Aragorn looked towards the shouting girl. "Not at all!"

"Thanks!"

Kagome notched an arrow and looked for a target. She was surprised to see only three orcs left. She watched Inuyasha punch his first through an orc's stomach. Two orcs. Legolas shot another in the back. One. Aragorn sliced the remaining orc's throat. She lowered her bow. So much for that idea.

As soon as the last orc was killed Legolas immediately went about collecting his arrows. Seeing Kagome's arrows he also picked those up as well. He was actually quite impressed with the girl's ability as an archer. About three quarters of her shots had found a target, about half of which were lethal. The interesting thing he noticed was even the orcs that only had an arrow in an arm or leg were just as dead as those with an arrow in the chest. And they all looked like they had burned. He reached down and grabbed one of her arrows and was surprised to see light blue sparks crackle in the air. His hand felt slightly warm but not pained at all. He yanked the arrow out of the orc and studied it. It looked like a normal arrow, after all, he had made them. He glanced curiously at the girl who was standing and looking around the battlefield. Just what did she say miko powers were again?

Kagome, remembering that Inuyasha had been bleeding, dropped her bow and rushed to his side. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. She raised her hands to inspect his wound.

Before she could touch him Inuyasha swiped her hands away. "I'm fine," he growled. "It was just a shallow cut." He normally wasn't this gruff with the girl, but then he did have his pride to worry about with the three newcomers standing about. Just how would it look if he had Kagome pawing over him because of a minor injury when the man was also injured? That, and he could still sense another enemy around. He just couldn't place where this enemy was.

Overhearing their conversation Aragorn joined them. He was sure to regret putting in his two cents. But then he never had been one to shy away from a confrontation. Whether it be orcs, trolls, evil lords, annoyed elven maidens, and now grumpy hanyous. "I couldn't help but notice you were bleeding Inuyasha," he began.

"Very observant human," spat out Inuyasha. What was the human's idea? Was he trying to make Inuyasha feel ashamed that he had been cut? If that was the case Inuyasha would be sure to point out the human's own glaring injury.

Aragorn inwardly smiled. Inuyasha actually was a very predictable person. "I only wish to inform you that orcs have a nasty habit of poisoning their weapons." Aragorn seemed to have failed to notice that he was also bleeding. But then had had been injured so many times in the past, and by orcs, that his body had by now probably picked up at least a tad bit of immunity from the orc's poisons.

"An idea they picked from the men of your time?" sneered Inuyasha. "Cowards." Inuyasha actually had a legitimate reason, at least he thought it was legitimate, for snapping at Aragorn in such a harsh way. He had thought the man would have protected Kagome, after all, he certainly seemed to have quite a fondness for the girl. But no, if it wasn't for Inuyasha Kagome would be dead right now. He didn't care that Aragorn was attempting to save Kagome, all that mattered was that Aragorn failed in protecting her. Inuyasha wouldn't be so quick to leave her alone with him anymore.

Inuyasha jumped in surprise when an arrow whizzed by his face. That was a bit too close for comfort.

Legolas stood 20 feet away, his bow held up and shaking in barely contained anger. He didn't even trust himself to speak. Nothing could descibe the amount of hate he had for the hanyou at that moment. He no longer felt any sort of pity for the foul creature. Inuyasha had insulted Aragorn one time too many.

To be honest Aragorn was kind of glad Legolas had fired that arrow. Because for the first time since they had joined Inuyasha Aragorn wanted nothing more than to punch Inuyasha. Only his years of dealing with others who hated him held him back from doing just that. Seeing Inuyasha's expression as the arrow flew by had an amazing calming effect on him. He assumed it was because Inuyasha knew that arrow could have been lethal if Legolas had wished it. But he still didn't feel good just letting that scathing remark from Inuyasha go unreputed.

"The men of my time are not cowards," said Aragorn softly. His voice was soft but still had an edge to it. An edge Inuyasha clearly heard. "They fight and die in a losing battle. Their hope of surviving slowly dwindles with each passing day. But when the enemy comes for them again they raise their swords and charge headfirst into battle. Anything to give their people more hope, more time to survive. Tell me Inuyasha, does that sound cowardly to you?"

Inuyasha deliberately avoided the man's gaze and continued to glare at the elf. Truth be told he wasn't exactly why he had said that about the men of the other's world. True, he was angry, actually fuming, that the man had left Kagome open to attack. But after hearing about the other's world he knew they weren't cowards. He should have verbally attacked the man about his fighting abilities, anything besides the men of his world. Now not only was the man and elf practically wishing death upon him, but Kagome was upset as well.

Kagome looked on, completely speechless. She had no idea what to say. She knew Inuyasha didn't care for Aragorn and the others, but she didn't think he would have accused Aragorn's people of being cowards. She knew, they all knew, that evil was taking over Aragorn's world. It would be a touchy subject for him. Luckily for all of them the shikon shard decided to arrive at that moment.

Inuyasha felt the ground rumble beneath him and he immediately diverted his murderous gaze from the elf to the surrounding trees. He stared intently as the trees began falling, creating a trail through the woods. Whatever the demon was it was huge.

Legolas quickly notched another arrow. This one meant for whatever enemy was coming rather than Inuyasha. He would continue his fight with Inuyasha when the others's lives weren't at risk.

Aragorn, who had previously sheathed his sword, quickly drew it back out. He stepped beside Kagome so the girl was between him and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the shard," said Kagome urgently.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, I kind of figured that much. Now just to see what demon it is this time."

As if it were listening for the perfect moment to show itself the demon came out. All it was was a spider demon. Granted it was huge and bright orange, but it was still only a spider.

_That thing looks as big as a mumakil!_ thought Aragorn to himself.

Legolas's eyes grew imperciptly wider. He had fought and killed a countless number of spiders in his life. After all, he was from Mirkwood which was currently being overrun by dark creatures, and most of those being spiders. But this spider was impressive for it's sheer size and that it was bright orange. But still, it was a spider nonetheless. It should fall as quickly as the others he had killed in his world.

"That's it?" sneered Inuyasha. "A wimpy spider? Pathetic."

The spider chose at that moment to spit a stream of venom at Aragorn, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and jumped backwards. If he had been between her and the man he could have saved them both. But since he was only standing alongside Kagome he had to assume the man's fighting abilities would come in handy and get him out of the way. Getting hit with a stream of venom that strong would surely cause instant death.

Kagome stared in horror at the venom spraying towards Aragorn. She breathed a sigh of relief when Aragorn dived to safety. However, her relief was shortlived.

Legolas had an arrow notched and ready to fly, but as soon as the venom hit the ground his vision was obscured. The venom had instantly dissolved away the rocks, dirt, and water content in the ground. A hiss of steam could be heard and a wall of dirt and dust suddenly blocked Aragorn and the spider demon from everyone's view.

When Aragorn came to a stop he cleared his head and looked around for the demon. He didn't have to look long. As soon as he turned he was surrounded on all sides by jointed legs with dangerously sharp hairs protruding from them. He narrowly avoided being stepped on by a leg by rolling to the left. With a start he realized he had dropped his sword at some point. Knowing that being defenseless would mean certain death he reached behind him to draw out the dagger that Lord Celeborn had given him. He silently thanked whatever gods that were looking out for him that he remembered to retrieve it after all the orcs had been killed.

When a leg got within striking distance he lashed out with the sharp blade. He was dismayed to see the blade sink a measly inch into the leg before getting stuck. He tried to yank it out but the dagger was too firmly imbedded to be freed while he had no leverage.

_Where's Legolas?_ he desperately thought, getting nicked on the shoulder with one of the hairs. _Anytime now Legolas. Anytime you want to show up would be greatly appreciated._

Legolas let an elvish curse pass his lips when the spider demon continued to shoot steady streams of venom, effectively keeping the visibility close to zero and a wall of dirt between him and Aragorn. Not knowing what else to do he fired an arrow.

Before the arrow was even halfway to the spider it had shot venom at it, dissolving the arrow in mid-air.

Kagome stared on in shock. She had never witnessed a spider demon behave so…logically. It was completely in control of the situation and knew exactly what it was doing. It was unnerving to say the least.

Inuyasha was also quite surprised. He stood slack by Kagome's side, making no move to fight the demon. Spider demons were one of the stupidest demons around. They fought for food and territory only, and even with a shikon shard the spider shouldn't have been so eager for a fight. And then when the spider's rational way of fighting was added to the picture it left him scratching his head in puzzlement.

Aragorn managed to dodge yet another leg. But before he could stop himself he had rolled into another leg and was immediately impaled by several of the hairs that felt like knives. The spider demon took that momentary lapse in his concentration to slam a leg down on Aragorn's leg.

Aragorn couldn't help it. He yelled in pain and surprise.

As soon as Legolas heard his friend yell in pain he took off at a dead sprint towards the imposing wall of dirt.

"Hold on Estel! I'm coming!" he shouted. Leaving his bow behind he brought out his twin daggers, unconsciously twirling them into an attack position.

Before he could reach the enemy someone tackled him to the ground. Losing his daggers in the surprise attack Legolas fought with a fiery energy to free himself and aid his friend.

"LEGOLAS! CALM DOWN!" shouted Miroku, barely managing to dogdge the elf's blows.

"What are you doing? Aragorn needs my help!" yelled Legolas angrily.

"And with how you were going you would have been dead before you could reach him," stated Miroku calmly. He was surprised to say the least with the amount of loyalty Legolas showed towards the man. He had only witnessed Legolas joke and tease around with Aragorn…but the moment Aragorn was in danger the elf turned into a completely different being. He would fight tooth and nail to help his friend.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" shouted Gimli, running into the battle zone. He had heard Aragorn yell and couldn't help the feeling of dread from passing through his heart.

Ignoring everyone Kagome rounded on Inuyasha. "What are you doing? Help him! He needs your help!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Inuyasha shook his head and straightened up. Gripping Tetsusaiga, he nodded to Kagome. "Stay back here," he demanded. "I don't want you getting hit by that venom. It would kill you."

"I will Inuyasha. But please, help Aragorn. I know you don't like him much but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. Please, you're the only one who can save him," pleaded Kagome.

"I never wished death upon any of them," stated Inuyasha softly before tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga and pulling it out of it's ragged sheath. Before Kagome could say a single word in surprise Inuyasha was charging down the spider demon.

Legolas and Gimli stared in surprise at the giant sword that had appeared from a rusted piece of metal. Both of them fervently hoped that Inuyasha would be able to break through the wall with his sword. The weapon certainly looked big and strong enough to.

When the spider shot venom at the charging hanyou Inuyasha deftly dodged it. His vision was partially obscured by rocks and dirt being flung by the venom and before he could regain his full view of the spider another stream of venom came shooting straight him. He quickly brought Tetsusaiga up to block it. The sword did its duty and protected its master. However, once it blocked the venom it switched back into its dormant state. Inuyasha stared at the rusted piece of metal he now held in his hands. In his shock he forgot to pay attention to the spider and so got a full blast of venom right in his chest.

Inuyasha felt his haori struggle to fight off the venom. His chest felt on fire and as he stumbled in pain he vaguely saw another stream of venom come shooting at him. Coming to his senses at the last second he rolled out of the way even as his chest continued to burn with a fiery rage. He thought he could hear Kagome screaming, but then he couldn't be sure as the pain in his chest was making his entire head throb with a vengeance.

What he definitely was sure of was when he saw one of Kagome's arrows come flying from behind him. Like the elf's arrows the spider quickly shot it down with a stream of venom. Inuyasha curiously wondered how the venom could counteract the purification which was always present in Kagome's arrows. That was when his brain jogged him into acting. Kagome had fired an arrow. That meant she wasn't listening to him. The spider would be aiming for her body next.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha with surprising strength as he regained his footing. He was oblivious to the shocked faces of Legolas and Gimli as they saw the grieviously injured hanyou stand back up, looking for all the world like he was ready for fight.

Thrusting Tetsusaiga in front of him, Inuyasha willed the sword to transform once again. When the sword listened to him he glared up at the spider demon. "Hey you overgrown pest! You forgot to finish me off before."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Inuyasha climb back to his feet. For a second there she thought the damage had been too great for her hanyou to handle. Her sigh of relief turned into a cry when the spider ignored Inuyasha and instead shot a stream of venom directly at her.

Cursing for all he was worth Inuyasha darted between Kagome and the venom and put Tetsusaiga up like a shield. Venom sprayed out on either side of the sword, this time Tetsusaiga was luckily resisting the venom and staying in its transformed state.

As Inuyasha blocked the venom he chanced a look at Kagome. "Get out of here Kagome!" he shouted. "And _don't_ get the spiders attention again. This thing isn't right, I don't know what it is, but it's way too smart to just be an ordinary spider demon."

Kagome nodded, her eyes wide with fright as well as concern for her friend as she backed away and out of distance from the venom.

It was too bad that one straggling orc finally made its way out of the forest. He had been injured in the first raid against the human village and because of it was quite a bit slower than his comrades. It served him well on this day. The others were dead but the spider demon they had been traveling with had the enemy's attention. One man, clad in complete red, was too busy blocking a stream of venom to pay much attention to anything else. Everyone else was too enthralled with watching the ongoing struggle that they also didn't see him.

Smirking, the lone orc withdrew a single arrow and notched it in his bow. Pulling the string back tight he took aim.

Legolas saw the threat a moment too late. An orc standing in the shelter of the trees. An arrow pulled back. He had been too intent and trying to find a gap in the still present wall of dirt and debris to notice a lone orc. "Inuyasha!" he shouted in a panic. "An archer in the trees! Watch out!"

At the same moment Legolas began shouted the orc fired his arrow. Inuyasha turned at Legolas's warning to see an arrow flying straight towards him.

"Shit shit shit," cursed Inuyasha. There was no way to block both the arrow and the venom. It was taking all of his strength to just keep the venom at bay. But if the arrow's course held true his skull was about to be split down the center. Knowing he couldn't do much else, Inuyasha left go of Tetsugaiga with one hand and swiped down the arrow with his claws before it could do him any harm.

However, the moment his hand left Tetsusaiga the sword's power waned. Before Inuyasha could return his hand to the hilt the sword had once against reverted back to its dormant state. And this time when the venom hit him there was no fire rat haori to block most of the damage.

Sango appeared right when Inuyasha fell. Her feet slid to a halt as she stared at the fallen hanyou. She was just in time to see his eyes go wide with shock and then his body drop bonelessly to the ground. She didn't even think he'd be able to survive that. A blast of venom right in the chest. How could anyone survive that? Kirara was in Sango's arms and she mewed in sadness when she saw the hanyou fall.

Legolas was speechless. Inuyasha fell. Reacting on pure rage, Legolas flew to his feet and in a split second the orc that had fired the arrow, and ultimately caused the death of Inuyasha, was dead. Legolas didn't want Inuyasha die, he had been fuming at the hanyou, but _never_ did he want him to die. And he had fallen in defense of Kagome and with the hope of saving Aragorn.

Gimli's eyes were wide with shock. The hard headed, stubborn, hanyou…was dead? No, it was unbelievable.

Both friends heard the choked sob of Kagome and turned to see the young girl with tears streaming down her face.

Kagome's eyes betrayed her. They showed Inuyasha had fallen. There was no way Inuyasha would fall so easily. It was just a spider, wasn't it? Just a giant, overgrown spider. How could Inuyasha fall to an overgrown bug? It was unfathomable. "INUYASHA!" she screamed before taking off for him.

At the sight of Kagome screaming and running towards the hanyou Legolas and Miroku both leapt to action and moved to intercept the girl. With his faster speed Legolas reached the girl first.

Kagome looked up when she ran into someone's chest. When firm hands grabbed her by her shoulders and attempted to drag her farther away from Inuyasha she went berserk. She formed fists and began pounding on the person's chest. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to go to Inuyasha! He needs me! He's alive, I swear, he's alive! _LET ME GO_!"

Legolas ignored the beating upon his chest and continued to gently herd Kagome away from the fallen hanyou. He peered over his shoulder and hoped to see movement from Inuyasha. But the hanyou was deathly still.

Kagome stared with watery eyes up at Legolas. He didn't let her go to Inuyasha. As she stared at Legolas she suddenly remembered a man that could still be saved. "Aragorn!" she shouted. "We still have to save him!" She had to do something, anything, to get her mind off of Inuyasha. She shook herself free from Legolas and ran to retrieve her bow. The spider would die. It had dared to harm Inuyasha.

Sango nodded to her distraught friend. "Kagome! Legolas! Come here!" she shouted. Without waiting for them she threw Kirara into the into. "KIRARA!" she shouted.

Taking her cue Kirara transformed into her large form in a burst of flame. She swooped down and Sango jumped with practiced ease onto her back. She flew to Kagome and grabbed the girl's outstretched hand, flinging her up behind her.

Legolas watched in shock as the giant flaming cat flew at him. Miroku tapped his shoulder.

"They're coming for you. Be ready to jump," he said.

Legolas snapped to attention and quickly slid his knives back into their sheaths. He didn't have timet o retrieve his bow as Kirara was already upon him. Forgetting about it he jumped onto her back and sat behind Kagome. He clutched Kirara tightly with his knees. Never before had he been sitting on top of a flying cat. It would be a lie to say he wasn't a tad bit nervous.

Kagome glanced at the elf sitting behind her. "You ready? We'll be able to fly over the barrier and rescue Aragorn." Her eyes betrayed her calm voice. They were full of emotion and Legolas could clearly read them. _Unlike Inuyasha perhaps we can save Aragorn._

"I'm going to drop myself and Legolas on the ground," said Sango. "Kagome, Kirara will fly you back up and once Aragorn is safe you can purify it. Everyone got it?"

"Let's go," said Legolas tensely, preparing himself for battle when Kirara cleared the top of the barrier. He frantically searched the ground for Aragorn. He saw Aragorn's sword lying forgotten on the ground but no sign of the man who should have been holding it. All he saw was a giant spider.

Kirara circled lower.

"Are you ready?" asked Sango, peering over her shoulder at the tense elf.

"Of course," said Legolas, bunching his muscles in preparation for the jump. When Kirara got within 25 feet of the ground Legolas jumped. He lightly landed on his feet, freed his knives, and ran towards the spider.

Sango and Kagome stared at the elf. He had just jumped 25 feet off a flying cat and it didn't even faze him.

"Odd creature," commented Sango before she too jumped, albeit from a much lower height of five feet.

Legolas reached the spider and quickly ran between its two hind legs to search the underbelly for his friend. "Estel! Estel!" he frantically called out, straining his ears for any sound of his friend.

"Legolas?" came a strained voice.

"I'm coming Estel. Hold on!" Ignoring the flailing limbs around him Legolas followed the sound of his friend's voice. He reached Aragorn a few moments later. His heart clenched up in fear when saw Aragorn pinned beneath one of the creature's giant legs. With a cry he rushed the restraining leg and sliced at it with both of his knives. The leg shuddered but didn't move.

Aragorn watched his friend try to free him. It wasn't working, the leg had a hard covering which Legolas was having a hard time breaking through.

From the corner of his eye Legolas saw another leg coming towards him. He ducked and rolled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding being slammed by it. Suddenly Legolas had no time to even think about freeing his friend as all thoughts were on avoiding the legs that continuously rained down upon him. At every free moment he had he lashed out with his knives but everytime he barely left a scratch.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" came a shout.

Legolas froze in shock when a giant boomerang came flying through the air. The boomerang had the strength and propulsion that his knives didn't. It cut cleanly through two of the spider's legs, one of which was restraining Aragorn.

Sango caught her returning weapon and slid back five feet from its force. "You got him Legolas?" she called out.

Legolas sheathed his knives and bent down by his friend. "Can you walk?"

Aragorn nodded. "My leg isn't broken. Give me a hand and I'll make it," he said while sitting up.

Legolas swung one of Aragorn's arms around his shoulders and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. Standing up he brought the ranger with him. He carried most of Aragorn's weight and together the two hurried out from beneath the belly of the beast.

As soon as they cleared the spider a bright light flashed behind them and the demon roared in pain. Legolas and Aragorn turned to see an arrow protruding out of the spider's back. The spider collapsed and sent shockwaves through the ground. Aragorn almost lost balance but Legolas was there to help him.

As soon as the spider fell the walls of dirt came crashing down. Kagome and Kirara flew down to join them.

"Are you all right Aragorn?" asked Kagome, trying her best to hide her grief.

"I am fine Kagome, thank you for helping me," replied Aragorn, not failing to take notice of her eyes. Something had to have happened to have put that much sadness in them. He was surprised when as soon as he answered her she ran off. "Where…where is Kagome going?" he asked Legolas.

Legolas lowered his gaze to the ground. Rather than answering his friend he simply turned until he and Aragorn looked upon a scene that would haunt both of them for years to come.

Aragorn made a very audible gasp and would have fallen down in shock if Legolas wasn't still supporting him. Inuyasha laid face down on the ground while one very distraught Kagome tried desperately to roll him over. For all he knew it looked like the hanyou was dead.

"Inuyasha…" stammered out Aragorn. "He didn't…did he?"

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	10. The Return

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 10: The Return

* * *

The battleground was deathly silent except for the sound of one girl weeping. And pleading for him to be alive. Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's back, trying to roll him over but failing because her vision was swimming with tears. Sango and Miroku came up quietly behind the young girl.

Still in complete and utter shock at how fast the battle had happened Miroku knelt down beside Kagome and gently rolled the hanyou over. Several very audible gasps could be heard. The front of Inuyasha's fire rat haori was completely eaten away by the venom and if you didn't know of the white shirt he always wore beneath it you never would have guessed he had one. His chest looked like it had been hollowed out by the massive burn eating away at his body. The burn had been so severe it turned everything black. In a vain attempt to soothe the burn Inuyasha's body was oozing pus from the borders of the burn.

Kagome reached out a hand and tentatively brushed Inuyasha's cheek. She willed his eyes to open and show her that he was still alive and kicking. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, not disguising the hope in her voice.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stayed several feet behind the others. They felt like they were intruding on the other's space just by being there. After all, they barely knew Inuyasha but the others had known and fought alongside him for a long time. And now he lay there, possibly dead. The healer in Aragorn wanted to go up and inspect the hanyou's wounds but for the sake of the Feudal Japan group he held back.

Sango placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. She was practically holding her breath in anticipation of seeing Inuyasha's chest raise with breath or his eyes open with life.

Kagome ran her hand gently over Inuyasha's cheek. "Come on Inuyasha, don't do this to me. You can't leave me. You promised you would protect me, remember? How can you protect me if you're gone? Come on, open your eyes." She would give anything to have her hanyou answer her. She knew she loved him, had known it for months now, and she doubt she could live if he died.

She jumped when she saw slight movement under his lids. A second later one eye opened, squinting in pain. "Inuyasha!" squealed Kagome, not able to hold in her excitement at seeing him alive. "You're alive! You're really alive!"

Inuyasha groaned and opened his other eye. "Shit," he mumbled, grimacing in pain.

Sango grinned and turned her head to look at the others. "He's alive!"

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all breathed a big sigh of relief when they heard that. They could see how much Inuyasha meant to Kagome and the others and although he had either been rude or completely ignored them, none of them wished him true harm.

Inuyasha struggled to sit up and when he refused to be pushed back down Kagome kneeled behind him and allowed him to lean back against her. He soon caught sight of the dead spider. "Who killed it?" he quietly asked.

"Kagome," answered Miroku.

"And everyone…?" asked Inuyasha, leaving the question open-ended.

"Everyone made it out alive," answered Sango. "The only thing that died was the spider."

"Good," breathed Inuyasha quietly. "How about that damn orc?"

"Legolas had it killed the moment you fell," answered Miroku. "I doubt the orc even knew what hit him."

Gazing wearily at the elf, Inuyasha couldn't help but say, "Too bad you didn't see him sooner."

Almost expecting that response, Legolas smiled good naturedly. "We can't all be perfect like you Inuyasha. But I'm glad you made it out all right. I won't forgive you for what you said to Aragorn, those words were too harsh to forgive, but I'm willing to move on."

"Fine. And now if you all don't mind, and even if you do, I'm tired of talking," said Inuyasha grumpily as he closed his eyes in rest.

Laughing softly, Kagome brushed the bangs out Inuyasha's face. He was alive. Inuyasha was still alive. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

"He's alive," stated Aragorn, "But he needs immediate help. That burn doesn't look good."

Before anyone could even think of helping to get Inuyasha up, Kagome suddenly shouted, "Oh!" At the looks she received from everyone she continued. "The shard! We didn't get it yet!"

Miroku looked over to the spider. "Where is it Kagome?"

"In the back of the neck."

Nodding Miroku started walking to the spider. However, when he got within ten feet of the body a giant bee flew out of the woods and snatched the shard. Before two words could be uttered by anyone the bee was gone.

"What in the name of Valar?" mumbled Aragorn. "Is everything unnaturally big here?" He almost jumped in shock when Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flew open.

"SHIT!" cursed Inuyasha with a surprisingly large amount of energy. "This was Naraku! I should have known!"

Kagome gently pushed down on Inuyasha's shoulders until the hanyou was resting once again. "Easy boy, you can't do anything in your condition."

As soon as Miroku and Sango saw the bee they readied their weapons. "Is he here?" asked Miroku quietly.

"You moron, is he ever here?" growled Inuyasha. "He's off somewhere safe in his castle."

"Naraku," said Aragorn. "Do you mean the Naraku? The one we're trying to kill?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, I mean the ten other evil hanyous that just so happened to be named Naraku."

Sango sighed and stared down at Inuyasha. "You know, you're pretty feisty for someone who just almost died."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Me? Almost died? Are you insane? You really think a spider could actually kill me?"

"So your chest doesn't hurt at all?" questioned Kagome, a small smile on her face. Yes, Inuyasha would definitely be fine.

"Not at all," said Inuyasha.

Kagome reached over his shoulder and poked his chest. Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous.

"OW!!! Damn wench! What the hell was that for?" he screeched.

"Not at all, eh?" asked Kagome humorously.

Ignoring the two Sango turned to Aragorn. "Yes, it's Naraku. Now you can possibly see why we're having such a tough time fighting him."

"He never actually fights you himself," said Legolas.

"Correct," said Miroku. "He sends demons like that spider with one of his shikon shards. If the demon dies one of his bees removes the shard before we can get to it. Sometimes he makes puppets of himself. We kill those, doesn't matter. Naraku is still alive and elsewhere. The worse though are his children. They aren't actually his kids but they were created from him."

"They smell like that bastard," grumbled Inuyasha from his spot against Kagome.

"This isn't good," said Aragorn softly.

"No shit," said Inuyasha. "We couldn't get the shard. That coward. For once I'd like to fight the real Naraku."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant, if that demon was one of Naraku's underlings, why where there orcs fighting as well? Orcs are from Middle Earth, they shouldn't be fighting with Naraku's demons."

"And how did so many orcs get here?" added Legolas. "We fought around 50. And you and Kagome had around 40?"

"Yeah, around that," replied Kagome.

"We need to get back to Kaede's now," said Miroku urgently.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Now, huh? Guess I should just sprout wings and fly away?"

Ignoring him Sango asked, "What are you thinking?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I'd like to see the area where these three were found."

"Perhaps there is a clue to what's happening," said Kagome.

"Precisely."

"But," continued Kagome, looking down at the injured hanyou, "We can't go back right now. Inuyasha is in no condition to return. He needs to rest tonight."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed away from Kagome. Ignoring her cry of protest he slowly struggled to his feet, pushing away the hand Miroku offered him in anger. "I don't need your damn help!"

Wisely everyone else stepped back and let the hanyou struggle on his own. They realized to help him now would be a blow to his pride, one he wouldn't be too thrilled to take especially with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watching. Heaving slightly Inuyasha made it to his feet and stood unsteadily. His chest throbbed painfully and he really didn't want to look at it. It felt painful enough without having to see what was causing the pain. "All right," he gasped, "Let's stay here for tonight."

Kagome smiled behind her hand. It was amazing to actually hear Inuyasha admit he couldn't go back tonight. She was very proud of him at that moment even if she would never tell him. And she was thrilled that he was ok. Well, besides for the really nasty looking burn mark on his chest he was ok. But that could be taken care of at the village.

"Do you want Kirara to carry you back Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

Aragorn appeared confused at that question. "Kirara?" he whispered to Legolas. "Isn't she a little…I don't know…small…to be carrying Inuyasha?"

Legolas snickered under his breath. He had almost forgotten that Aragorn had yet to catch a glimpse of the transformed feline.

Inuyasha sneered. "Do I look like I can't make it back by myself? I'm not a weakling Sango. Have Kirara carry the human back. He needs it more than I do."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question. He wasn't able to tell if Inuyasha meant that as an insult or to actually help him. And he was also surprised to hear that Inuyasha had actually noticed his injury and the fact that he still had placed most of weight on Legolas. Perhaps they had just arrived in Japan on a bad day and Inuyasha was nicer than they had originally thought.

Shrugging her shoulders Sango said, "Suit yourself." She really wasn't in the mood to argue with Inuyasha. Her back and shoulders were sore from fighting orcs and the spider. What she wanted at that moment was to relax in a comfortable hut next to a fire for the rest of the night. With perhaps some good tasting food. Yes, she could go for that right now. Signaling Kirara the small cat transformed once again into her bigger form. The two walked over to Aragorn. "Kirara will carry you back."

Aragorn stared in shock at the fire cat. "That's…Kirara? I thought she was small…"

Sango laughed. "Sure is. Now get on. You're injured."

"Get on?" asked Aragorn. "But…" Horses he could handle. Hell, he loved horses. In fact, he could handle anything from Middle Earth. But a small innocent looking cat who suddenly transformed into this giant thing on fire? That was a completely different story.

Legolas laughed at his friend's hesitancy. "She doesn't bite Aragorn. I rode on her to help save you."

Content with that Aragorn tentatively threw one leg over Kirara's back. He settled comfortably on her. "Hmm, surprisingly soft," he commented. He was surprised to hear Kirara let out a deep grumble which he assumed, and hoped, was a purr.

"Well, shall we go get Shippo and tell the villagers it's safe?" asked Kagome, staying within a couple feet of Inuyasha. She was sure he'd be all right; after all, he was too stubborn for his own good. But you could never be too sure.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "Or we could conveniently forget about him."

Kagome bit her lip to refrain from telling Inuyasha to sit. She doubt that would have been good for his injury. "You know what? I'll ignore that comment. Just don't make another one like it. Now walk," she demanded.

As everyone started walking to the center of the village Legolas sidled up to Kirara's head. Looking mischievously at Aragorn he bent and whispered something into the feline's ear.

"What's on your mind Legolas?" asked Aragorn suspiciously. He so hated that smile Legolas had on his face.

"Oh you'll see," chirped Legolas innocently. "But you may want to hold on," he said with a laugh.

Before Aragorn could even mutter a 'what' Kirara flew off. Aragorn yelped in shock and bent down, wrapping his arms around the cat's neck. She flew! At the sound of Legolas laughing below him Aragorn chanced a look at his friend. "You're dead Legolas!" he shouted before Kirara flew even higher.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aragorn breathed a soft sigh of relief when Kirara landed gently on the ground in the center of the village. He slid off the cat and gave her a friendly scratch behind the ears. "Thank you Kirara," he said, smiling softly when the fire cat purred loudly. He paused in the scratching when the villagers suddenly swarmed in around him.

"Lord Aragorn! How went the battle?" asked one of the men whom Aragorn remembered bandaging up. When the man reached Aragorn he gasped. "You're injured!"

Aragorn shook it off and leaned subtly on Kirara. "I am fine. And the demons that were terrorizing your village were killed. Your village is safe now."

Aragorn could see the gratitude swimming in the man's eyes. Before he could say anything else the others joined him.

"Aragorn!" called out Kagome while rushing to his side. "Are you all right? I can't believe Legolas did that to you! You could have fallen off!"

Legolas couldn't help but snort. "You see Aragorn? Even Kagome knows of your clumsiness!"

"Hey!" complained Kagome. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Gimli patted Kagome's arm complacently. "It's ok Kagome, now you are seeing the true Legolas. You know, it might not be a bad thing to leave him here to defend this village against possible future attacks," he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, it's better for him to come with us. It will be too hard to enact my revenge if he were here," said Aragorn casually, looking at Legolas from the corner of his eye, one corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk.

"Oh Valar," sighed Legolas, "Not the petty human idea of revenge again. You remember the last time this happened?"

Aragorn grinned widely. "How could I forget? Three weeks worth of pranks and revenge."

"Which culminated with everyone evacuating Elrond's home," continued Legolas.

"Because there was too much smoke," added Aragorn.

"And your father banned us from Rivendell for a month!" finished Legolas. Both friends laughed fondly at the memory, completely ignoring the baffled looks they received from everyone else.

"Um, yes," said Miroku skeptically. "Well anyways, should we go find somewhere to rest now?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha groan in pain from behind her. She quickly turned to see him swaying slightly on his feet. Paying no heed to his look of frustration she went up to him and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders. "Would you rather fall down?" she whispered softly to him when he tried to pull away from her. That stopped him rather quickly and he accepted Kagome's help without further complaint.

"Aragorn!" came a voice from the back of the group of villagers. The group parted and out rushed Naoya, Shippo sitting on his shoulder.

As soon as Shippo saw Kagome he took a flying leap to her. And was caught in mid-air by Sango. He pouted up at Sango. "What was that for?"

"Kagome is kind of busy right now Shippo," responded Sango.

Shippo looked to Kagome and saw Inuyasha slumped against her. And Kagome struggling to stay on her feet from the weight of the hanyou. "Well…it looks like she's about to be crushed," he replied worriedly.

Sango's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of her friend. Inuyasha was entirely too heavy for her. And it looked like he was putting most of weight on the poor girl. "Oh! Kagome!"

Hearing the frantic cry from Sango Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw the girl, her face red and sweat dripping down her face. He predicted that in about ten seconds she would lose the battle and fall to the ground. So before that could happen and another member of the group get injured he moved and took Inuyasha from Kagome's grasp. He was startled to see Inuyasha's eyes barely open in slits and gasping for breath. From before he would have guessed that the hanyou would have been all right. It appeared he was wrong.

Mirroring how he had helped Aragorn earlier he wrapped one arm around the hanyou's waist and used the other arm to pull one of Inuyasha's arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks Legolas," gasped Kagome. She never realized just how heavy Inuyasha actually was.

"Anytime Kagome," he replied before almost completely lifting Inuyasha off the ground and going to where Aragorn, Miroku, and Naoya were conversing.

As soon as Kagome was freed from her burden Shippo wiggled out of Sango's grasp and took a flying leap into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" he squealed. "Are you ok? Did you get the shard?"

Kagome smiled and hugged the kitsune to her chest. She loved how light he was. So unlike the big hanyou. "I'm fine Shippo. And it was one of Naraku's demons. A bee grabbed the shard before we could get it."

Overhearing her Naoya said, "So it was a shard?"

"Yes it was," answered Miroku. "We failed to get the shard but we killed the demon. Your village should be safe now."

Naoya bowed down in gratitude. "We thank you for helping use. You will always be welcome back at our village." Straightening back up he continue. "And I can't help but see that a few of you are injured. Please, stay in my hut for the night and tend to your injuries. We will get you whatever you require."

Aragorn glanced over at his friend who was now holding up Inuyasha. He saw the hanyou barely hanging onto consciousness. And then he felt his leg which was still in immense pain.

"Your help and hospitality are greatly appreciated," replied Miroku. "We will take you up on your offer to stay here for the night."

Naoya smiled in happiness. "Good, then please, follow me."

Miroku looked to the elf. "You have him Legolas? We would always put him on Kirara."

Legolas shook his head. "No, this is fine. He really isn't that heavy."

"You lie," grumbled Kagome, successfully earning several amused glances in her direction. "What?" she huffed. "He is!"

"And how about you Aragorn? Are you going to go back on Kirara?" asked Miroku.

Aragorn thought about it for a split second before shaking his head. If everyone else was walking he would too. Plus he'd never hear the end of it from Legolas if he took a ride while Legolas was walking and carrying Inuyasha. "No, as long as Kirara stays by my side so I can lean on her I'll be fine."

Nodding Miroku said, "Ok, so if everyone is intent on being stubborn let's go."

A few minutes later they arrived at Naoya's hut. Walking inside Legolas gently slid Inuyasha to the ground and straightened back up. He looked worriedly at the hanyou. Inuyasha hadn't moved or made a sound the whole time he was carrying him. Perhaps the venom did more damage than just to the surface area of his chest. Now that he thought about it, how did the venom not eat completely through Inuyasha? Inuyasha was a living creature; the venom should have almost split him half. But here he was with a burn, a rather wicked looking burn, but a burn nonetheless.

Kagome walked up to the elf and still hanyou. She caught Legolas staring intently at Inuyasha's chest. "Um, Legolas? Is everything all right?"

Clearing his head Legolas nodded. "Yes Kagome. I was just wondering how the venom did not eat completely through Inuyasha."

Kneeling down by the hanyou Kagome brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Perhaps it's because of his fire rat kimono."

"His what?" asked Gimli, joining in on the conversation.

"His outer clothing, the red one. It's made out of fire rat fur. It is some of the strongest material around. Perhaps it was able to absorb most of the venom's potency so when it finally reached his skin it was weakened. At least that's the only thing I can think of."

"Then perhaps it's even stronger than mithril," said Gimli softly to himself.

"Mithril?" questioned Kagome.

"The strongest material from our world," answered Gimli. "Light as a feather yet strong as dragon scales. It is a rare treasure to have."

"Ah, well I don't know if his kimono was quite that strong," said Kagome. "But it looks like the top is completely destroyed. Inuyasha won't like that too much. It's all he ever wears. And I'm sure it has saved his life a countless number of times. Heck, it's saved my life in the past. He won't be happy to have to part with it."

"Well, better parting with it than his life," responded Legolas.

"Very true," mused Kagome. "But he'll still be annoyed. And now I really should be looking at his wound. It looks ugly." Kagome looked around the hut and immediately sighed.

"Something wrong Kagome?" asked Gimli.

"Yes," she sighed. "My backpack is still out there. I forgot to bring it back with me. And of course everything I need is still in it." She looked hopefully up the elf and dwarf. "Could one of you possibly go get it for me? I really don't want to leave Inuyasha right now."

"Certainly," said Legolas. "I'll be back in a minute." Before Gimli could even utter a word he was gone.

"Blasted elves," grumbled Gimli. "I could have gone to get it."

Kagome laughed. "Do you guys really compete that much?"

Gimli nodded. "You see, from our world dwarves and elves are not what you'd exactly call the best of friends. In fact, they tend to hate each other. When we first formed the fellowship Legolas and myself hated each other. Over time and fighting on the same side we grew to become friends. But our competitive streaks will never leave us."

"Well there's nothing wrong with competition among friends," commented Kagome.

"But the dwarf hates it because he always loses," remarked Legolas, dropping the backpack by Kagome's feet.

"What did you do elf? Run as fast as you could to see how fast you could make it back here?" mumbled Gimli.

"You're just annoyed because if you tried running that fast you'd trip over your own feet," replied Legolas.

"Hey, have you and Aragorn ever thought of teaming up against Legolas?" asked Kagome.

"Ah Kagome, you don't understand," stated Legolas. "That would hurt the dwarf's little ego. He has to best me on his own. Which means he's automatically fighting a losing battle."

"You just wait princeling," said Gimli. "I'll beat you yet. And it will be a miserable day for you. Mark my words."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. You'll need it," laughed Legolas. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and make sure that reckless human actually tends to his injuries. Lord knows how many times he's tried to sneak his injuries past everyone."

"And I really need to help Inuyasha now," said Kagome, opening her back and pulling out some herbs and bandages.

Gimli was about to say something when he caught a scent in the air. His eyes widened and a wide smile landed on his face. "Food!" he exclaimed. Then he calmed. "Kagome, do you need my help, or can I go eat?" he asked hopefully.

Laughing at the hungry dwarf Kagome said, "No, go right on ahead Gimli. I'll be fine on my own."

"Thank you!" he exclaimed before rushing to where food was currently being served to the others.

* * *

_Last revised: December 6, 2006_


	11. Freedom

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 11: Freedom

* * *

The soft glow of firelight flickered on the walls of the hut while the majority of the occupants slept. It would have been peaceful except for the snoring of one particular dwarf. But other than that minor hiccup in the peace it was quiet.

Aragorn eased himself up from the wall he had been leaning against and silently limped past his sleeping elf friend and to the door. His leg was quite sore but nothing he couldn't handle. He had been lucky though. His leg had not been broken. A deep bruise likely went down to his bone, but for how bad it could have been he was strangely fortunate with his run in with the spider. His leg was strained and immensely sore, but in a few days the pain would dwindle to almost nothing. He knew when they made to leave in the morning Legolas would instantly turn into a mothering elf else saying he had to take it easy and shouldn't walk. It had happened too many times to count in the past. Smiling softly Aragorn gently pushed the hut's door open and leaned against its frame.

As his eyes wondered around the hurt village his mind went to his home. Middle Earth. He silently prayed that Saruman hadn't yet overrun Rohan. And he desperately hoped that Merry and Pippin were somewhere safe. If Saruman had gotten a hold of them…he promptly shook those thoughts out of his head. It would hurt too much to dwell on the thought of those young hobbits being tortured.

Aragorn's mind slowly meandered through his memories of the fellowship before it settled on one image. An elderly man with a wild beard cloaked completely in gray. "Gandalf," he whispered softly into the night air. "Everything failed once you fell. I failed. I couldn't keep everyone together. I'm sorry my friend. I know you had higher hopes for me. Please, forgive me."

Aragorn leaned his forehead against the doorframe and let out a barely audible sigh. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Legolas, but he was homesick. He wanted to go back to Middle Earth. There was nothing there for him but war and fighting, but at least there he had a true purpose. But here, in Japan, he felt like he was just a burden. He hoped he and his friends were helping but he honestly believed that Kagome and the others would have been better off if they had never shown up.

At the sound of a soft moan from inside the hut Aragorn slightly jumped. He quickly moved back inside and let the door close quietly behind him. He located the person who had moaned and went to see if he could be of aid. Inuyasha laid beside the young miko, his face bathed in the soft orange glow of the fire. Seeing the slight grimace of pain set in on the young male's face, Aragorn moved swiftly to his side.

Inuyasha barely opened one eye when he heard someone kneel down beside him. Both his eyes opened fully when he saw it was the man. "What?" he scowled, making sure to keep his voice low to prevent Kagome from waking. Lord knows he didn't need her getting angry with him for some stupid reason.

Aragorn held a hand up in a placating gesture. "You were severely injured Inuyasha. I am merely seeing if you needed anything to help ease your pain."

Inuyasha averted his gaze from the man to the wall in front of him. "Damn human, why must you be so helpful?" he growled. "You almost died too."

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. "I have almost died many times in the past. And I was careless against the spider. If I were more careful you probably would not be hurt quite so bad. For that I am sorry."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Thinking he had fallen asleep Aragorn moved to stand back up when Inuyasha's voice once again broke the night air.

"I never wanted any of you three to be severely hurt or killed," said Inuyasha stiffly. He couldn't believe he just told the human that. But then when one is put into a near death situation your eyes do tend to be opened a little wider. Perhaps the newcomers did only mean help; after all, he had yet to smell any treachery or lies on any of them and no one was that good at masking their scent.

"I do not blame you for how you were treating us," responded Aragorn. "What happened is in the past. Everyone is alive. To me, that is what really matters."

"Kagome," continued Inuyasha softly. "T-Thank you for looking after her against the orcs. That girl is reckless, she needs all the looking after she can get."

Laughing softly Aragorn said, "Not a problem. But I must say, she is quite good with a bow and arrows."

"Yes, yes she is," sighed Inuyasha before once again drifting off into a deep, healing sleep.

Aragorn stood back up and moved back to his friends. Resuming his place between Legolas and Gimli he sighed in contentment. The situation with Inuyasha really was beginning to look up. And he had been right. All it had taken was a near death incident to bring that change about.

* * *

With quick, purposeful strides an elderly man strode through the depths of Fangorn Forest. If one did not know who he was one would wonder what an old man was doing in the midst of a forest such as Fangorn. But this elderly man was none other than a powerful wizard. A wizard sent back from death to complete a quest. But the quest now stood on the brink of destruction. The disappearance of three major players made sure the quest would be near impossible to complete. 

Clenching his staff in one gnarled old hand Gandalf hardened his gaze and quickened his pace. It was taking all of his willpower and wisdom as a wizard to not simply turn around and attempt to solved the puzzle of his friend's disappearance right than and there. He knew Aragorn was needed to save Middle Earth. He knew this. And yet he was walking away from where Aragorn was last seen.

"Warn Theoden," he muttered to himself. "I've got to warn Theoden before I can do anything else." If Gandalf were one to let anger control him he would have been livid by this point. He had to warn Theoden. But Theoden was still firmly in Saruman's grasp. He somehow had to get to Theoden, with his staff, and free the king without being apprehended by the guards. All without killing anyone.

And that would just be the beginning. He would then have to convince the newly freed king to arm himself for war against Saruman. And then leave Theoden to his own devices so he could attempt to find Aragorn. And he had to do it all in a very short span of time as Saruman was constantly prepping himself for war. And the time was constantly ticking away.

Gandalf sighed in frustration. He had quickly gone from being one of the key players to the only one. His mood lifted somewhat when he caught a glimpse of the fields outside of Fangorn. Once he exited the forest he looked back into it one last time. Somewhere in there was Treebeard, Merry, and Pippin.

"At least they're safe," said Gandalf softly. If he had been required to take the two young hobbits with him his chances of succeeding would have slimmed tremendously. The hobbits meant well, this he could not deny. But their place was with Treebeard at this point in time. Gandalf needed them there and on one level he felt that Treebeard and the Ents needed the hobbits as well for they also played a role in the fate of Middle Earth. Nodding briskly at Fangorn he bid a silent farewell to the hobbits.

Returning his attention to the fields he pursed his lips and let out a long, fluttering whistle. His eyes swept over the plains and they brightened considerably when he caught sight of the beautiful stallion running towards him.

The stallion was pure white and almost seemed to glow with the sun bouncing off its coat. Warm, friendly, brown eyes shone at Gandalf and he brushed his muzzle against the wizard's face.

"Shadowfax," spoke Gandalf, his love for the horse showing clearly in his voice. The horse nickered in his own greeting.

Not wasting another moment Gandalf moved to Shadowfax's side and with an ease that seemed to defy his age he jumped on the horse's back. Holding his staff in one hand and grasping Shadowfax's mane lightly in the other he bent over to speak in the horse's ear.

"Run Shadowfax," he urged. "If ever there was a need for haste, this is it. Now, run!"

With a graceful toss of his head Shadowfax wasted no time in listening to the wizard. Soon nothing but a white streak could be seen across the plains of Rohan as the horse tried for all he was worth to give the wizard more desperately needed time.

* * *

In the distance a lone rough hill could be seen jutting out from the plains of Rohan. It didn't look as if it belonged for all around it were gentle plains. But it was just for that reason that Theoden had placed Edoras, the Rohan stronghold, atop this hill. No enemy could hope to sneak up on Edoras; they would be seen from miles away. The hill also offered the added benefit of having the advantage in case of a battle. But if Edoras were ever surrounded then the advantage would quickly become a fault. The hill would become a cage; a deathbed for Edora's people, there was no escape if it was ever surrounded. 

Gandalf greatly feared for Edora's, and ultimately Rohan's, survival. If Theoden did not do something, anything, to prepare his people for war all would be lost. Saruman would overrun Edoras before the men could even pick up their spears and mount their horses. As it currently stood Edoras was weak, too weak to hold off any decent sized force for long. And if what Gandalf had seen when he was imprisoned it was that Saruman was preparing an anything but little army.

Shadowfax slowed to a trot when they reached the gates of Edoras. As he and Gandalf silently made their way deeper into the heart of Edoras men and women garbed in dark clothing and expressions full of distrust followed them with their eyes. Gandalf remained impassive and continued staring straight ahead. If he did anything too hasty or brash now he would be thrown out and all hope would be lost.

When he reached the final flight of steps to Meduseld, the king's Golden Hall, Gandalf got off of Shadowfax and bid the horse to make his way towards the stables. The men of Rohan knew Shadowfax so Gandalf knew the horse would be well cared for.

Straightening up, Gandalf made his way to the top of the stairs. When he reached the doors he was not the least bit surprised to see guards immediately come and stand before him.

The lead guard, known as Hama, spoke. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of…Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf could hear the slight sound of displeasure in Hama's voice when he mentioned Grima's name. He was silently pleased. Perhaps in his attempt to free the king from Saruman's grasp the guards would let him be.

With a slight nod of agreement Gandalf undid Glamdring, his sword, from his side and handed it over to a waiting guard. He waited for admission with a pleased smile.

The guard eyed the wizard's imposing white staff. "Your staff," he finally said.

Gandalf looked from his staff back to the guard with a hint of disappointment on his face. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." He added to his act by looking with slight shock at Hama as if not believing the audacity of the guard demanding an old man to give up his means of support.

His ploy worked. Hama looked at Gandalf for a few moments to try and find any sign of deception on the wizard's part. He found none and with eyes lowered to the ground he turned on his heel to lead the wizard to his king.

Gandalf followed the guard, who with a slight bow to the king, stepped to the side. When Gandalf entered the hall the doors promptly shut behind him. The wizard continued his silent trek up to the middle of the hall. He eyed the hunched figure sitting by the king, Grima Wormtongue, suspiciously. He was the one poisoning Theoden's mind for Saruman. Glancing to his sides Gandalf's eyes narrowed when he saw men, clearly not the king's guards, walking in line with him along the sides of the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," spoke Gandalf, breaking the tense atmosphere that threatened to smother everyone within the hall. He scowled when Grima whispered something into the king's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the sickly King Theoden in stunted speech. He turned his head to seek Grima's approval, which only succeeded in angering Gandalf further. The hold on Theoden was great, there was almost nothing left of the formerly strong king. He looked like he would keel over dead at any second, the command of Rohan given almost entirely over to Grima.

"A just question my liege," said Grima before standing up to speak directly to the wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

Gandalf continued walking closer to the king, careful to keep his staff hidden within the folds of his gray cloak. He was now pinned into the hall. Grima's men clearly surrounded him and they simply waited for the signal from Grima to attack.

"Lathspell, I name him," continued Grima, walking ever closer to Gandalf. "Ill news is an ill guest."

The wizard and man both came to a stop a couple of feet apart. Gandalf looked at Grima with clear contempt.

"Be silent," he commanded. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf almost spit out the last word before bringing his staff up into Grima's face.

Grima's eyes widened in shock. "His staff!" he uttered in almost disbelief. The worthless guards had let the wizard in with his staff! He eyed his men. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Those were the only words the foul looking men needed before rushing the lone wizard. The guards from outside the hall looked on in shock, they were at a clear loss of what to do. On one hand it appeared that a wizard was threatening their king. But on the other their king had been so ill lately, and the wizard was Gandalf, why would Gandalf harm King Theoden? Gandalf eyed the king's guards as Grima's men almost stalked him in the hall.

"My friends!" he shouted in a strong, commanding voice. "Those who are loyal to Theoden! I see you despair the thought of your beloved king being in such a weakened state." Before Gandalf could say anything further a few men attacked him. Deftly sidestepping their clumsy strikes he quickly hit them with his staff, successfully knocking them to the ground and earning him a few more much needed seconds.

"Do not let this despair overcome you as your king can, and will, be saved! Now, come! Free yourselves from Grima's grasp and allow me to return your king to his former glory!"

The king's guards looked from their sickly king, to Gandalf, to each other. With a slight nod from Hama the men rushed to the wizard's aid.

As the two opposing sides of men crashed into each other Gandalf set his sights back on Theoden as the guards protected him from Grima's men. "Theoden!" he called out. "Son of Thengel!" Lowering his voice as he drew closer to the king he continued. "Too long have you sat in the Shadows. Hearken to me!" Raising one hand up he said, "I release you from the spell."

Much to Gandalf's, and the guards who had efficiently put down the resistance, surprise, the king cackled madly. It was the most life the guards had seen from their king in some time now.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" said Theoden in a mocking tone.

Gandalf looked victorious. Without a work he quickly threw off the weathered gray cloak he had been wearing. Many gasps could be heard from behind him as well as one very surprised yell from the king. The king was thrown backwards into his throne from the white, shining, wizard standing in front of him.

Gandalf appeared all powerful at that moment. No longer was he Gandalf the Grey. He was Gandalf the White, sent back until his job was complete. He shone with reverence and power and almost appeared to strengthen right in front of the guards. No more was he the elderly man from before. No, now before everyone stood a warrior. "I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," he said with promise in his voice.

With his staff held in front of him Gandalf stepped closer to the king who was thrown violently against his throne. Struggling to right himself Theoden sneered. "If I go, Theoden dies!"

In response Gandalf thrust his staff at the king and moved even closer. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

Fighting against the wizard's superior power Theoden glared at Gandalf with nothing but hate. "Rohan is mine!" he said through a voice laden with pain.

Once again Gandalf thrust his staff at Theoden. "Be gone," he said in a voice full of authority.

Theoden and Gandalf stared at one another, both concentrating to destroy the other. With a cry Theoden launched himself out of his throne and came at Gandalf. With a shout of his own Gandalf raised his staff to meet the maniacal king head on.

It was over in a second. The king fell backwards in defeat while Gandalf lowered his staff.

Moaning, Theoden began falling before a young woman clothed in white ran forward to catch him. Helping him back up the woman stared in shock and wonderment as the king visibly grew healthy and young again. Tears glistened in her eyes when he turned to her.

"I know your face…Eowyn," he whispered softly, smiling in happiness when her name passed his lips.

Gandalf smiled softly and stepped back from the throne. Theoden looked up, shocked to discover the wizard standing before him.

"Gandalf?" he questioned, staring at the wizard in confusion. Eowyn looked at the wizard as well, but her face clearly showed her thanks and gratitude to the wizard for freeing Theoden.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," answered Gandalf.

Unsteadily rising to his feet Theoden stared in wonder around him. At the sight of Gandalf grinning before him Theoden appeared confused once again.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," said Theoden, so softly it was as if he were talking to himself. He vaguely recalled parts of dreams. Some he would be locked in a dark, dank cell while a mysteriously being simply laughed. In others he saw the villages of Rohan being burned, its people destroyed. And still in others he saw those he cared for, Theodred, Eomer, and Eowyn, dying at the hands of orcs. He shuddered unconsciously as he recalled snippets of his dreams. He looked down at his hands, slowly opening them and staring at them.

Gandalf looked at the recently freed king with kindness. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," he said with wisdom.

At those words Hama knelt in front of the king, a sword held in his outstretched hands. Everyone watched with hope and bated breath as Theoden eyed the sword. He tentatively reached out and placed his hand on the hilt. With renewed strength his fingers wrapped around the hilt and slowly, ever so slowly, he drew out the sword. Finally freeing the hilt of its restraining sheath he held it up in the air, everyone immediately kneeling down in front of him.

Their king had returned. He had been freed.

* * *

_Last revised: December 7, 2006_


	12. A New Threat

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 12: A New Threat

* * *

With a jaw cracking yawn Kagome woke up from her relaxing sleep. She looked with bleary eyes around the hut and saw the only other one awake was Legolas. He was leaning against the wall beside the door while Aragorn slept on by the elf's side. Kagome was slightly surprised to see that the man was sleeping while sitting up and leaning against the wall. His knees were bent up and in between them Kagome could clearly see the sword leaning against his shoulder. Standing up from where she had been resting between Inuyasha and Sango, she padded silently over to the elf. Legolas acknowledged her presence with a brief nod and smile.

"Good morning. Um, Aragorn wasn't sleeping like that the other morning, was he?" asked Kagome in puzzlement. And then, when she saw Gimli laying on his side on the other side of Aragorn, "Hey, all you guys were by the door. You weren't expecting another attack last night, were you?" And finally, "Aragorn wasn't planning on fighting if there was one! He's already injured!"

Chuckling quietly, Legolas laid aside the arrow he had been inspecting and said, "Calm yourself Kagome. None of us perceived any threats after everyone went to sleep. However, being in a strange and new place while having enemies from our world attack us has made us rather cautious." Legolas wisely ignored the last question. He knew Aragorn would be one of the first to fight, injuries or not, if there had been any fighting. He sensed Kagome wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that.

When the girl continued to stand still while staring at the trio in a speculatively silence, Legolas shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Picking up the arrow he had laid down he finished inspecting it. After making the necessary corrections to it, in this case the slight tweaking of one of the feathers, he placed it neatly into his quiver where it laid alongside the other arrows that had already passed inspection.

Kagome finally moved again, this time choosing to settle into a crouch on the free side of the elf. She watched him meticulously inspect and clean an arrow for a few minutes before once again breaking the peaceful silence of the morning.

"Do you always pay such attention to your arrows?" she asked in a soft voice.

"After every fight I like to be sure my weapons are in good condition. In that way they will always be ready when I need them," he answered without a pause in his work.

Kagome raised an eyebrow incredulously at the elf. "Doesn't that get…I don't know, boring?"

Legolas chuckled softly. "Boring? Not particularly. I see it as something that has to be done."

"Eh," responded Kagome. "Cleaning has always bored me."

Looking at the girl with amusement in his eyes Legolas said, "Kagome, please bring me your bow and arrows. Since you find the upkeeping of them so 'boring' I shall do it for you this once."

At this statement Kagome grew red with embarrassment.

"You do have them, do you not?" inquired the elf.

"Um," stammered Kagome. "I think Inuyasha is waking up. Have fun with your arrows!" Before Legolas could say another word Kagome jumped up and rushed to Inuyasha's side. Kneeling beside him she willed for him to wake up. Legolas continued staring at the girl.

"Waking? Kagome, Inuyasha is no closer to waking than Gimli is."

Kagome looked at the dwarf. He was lying sprawled on his back, a line of drool dribbling out of one corner of his mouth. Keeping eye contact with the elf, as well as an innocent smile plastered on her face, she reached out one hand and tweaked one of Inuyasha's ears. She smiled in triumph when the hanyou immediately groaned and began moving.

Legolas shook his head. "I'll never understand humans," he mumbled to himself before returning to work.

Slowly opening his eyes Inuyasha groaned again. His chest felt like…well like a big ass spider had spit venom on him. He wished something could take the incessant burning away.

Pleased that her plan had succeeded so perfectly Kagome set her attention fully on the hanyou. Or more appropriately, the bandages the swathed the hanyou from neck to waist. She didn't like it much but they'd have to come off so she could put salve on his burns. She doubt Inuyasha would like that idea much. "Well, how are you feeling?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He could for once tell the truth and say he felt like shit. After all, everyone saw the burn, they wouldn't blame him for feeling horrible. "I feel fine, let's go."

Narrowing her eyes Kagome said, "All right, if you feel fine then it should be no problem taking these bandages off." When Inuyasha grunted in reply she took the initiative to pull one end of the bandage. Fast.

"OWWW!!!" yelped Inuyasha while leaping to his feet. And with that one shout the rest of the hut's occupants woke up.

Aragorn's eyes snapped open while simultaneously flying to his feet. Gimli did the same; unfortunately for him he wasn't quite as graceful as Aragorn. Rather than flying to his feet he stood up as fast as he could and accidentally backed into Aragorn. Already balancing precariously because of his one injured leg, Aragorn couldn't take the added weight hitting him. Falling over he happened to land across Sango who had just rolled onto her back to climb to her feet.

Miroku saw a man other than himself lying atop of Sango. Where Inuyasha's yelling failed that image did wonders to wake the monk up. "Get your own damn woman!" he shouted in the haze of one who was just been woken abrubtly from sleep. "Sango's mine!"

Aragorn stared in shock, his face red with embarrassment, as Miroku grabbed his feet to throw him off of Sango. Using his hands he helped the monk by placing them on the ground and pushing himself off of the demon exterminator. Once he was freed from being manhandled the pain caught up with him. Muttering an elvish curse he had learned long ago from his twin brothers he sat back up and tried to hide the pain he was feeling so the others, more importantly Legolas, wouldn't worry.

The moment Sango was freed she stood up and smacked Miroku in the back of the head. "You moron. Aragorn isn't like you; he didn't fall on me on purpose. And you sounded like Kouga, calling me 'your' woman. Like Kagome I am no one's woman."

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry about that. And uh, sorry to you too Aragorn. I know every man isn't like me."

"Thank god for small favors," grumbled Sango while stretching the kinks out of her back.

"My Aragorn," teased Legolas, one of the few who had yet to move from their spot in the hut. "Whatever would Arwen say if she had just witnessed your graceful and opportune landing spot?"

Scowling Aragorn reached out one hand and picked up one of his discarded boots. In the hope to relieve some pressure off his leg he had taken off his boots last night. That decision paid off this morning. Taking aim at the elf's head he pitched the boot with great accuracy.

Letting out a laugh Legolas deftly dodged the worn out boot. When the boot landed by his side he picked it up to throw it back. And immediately grimaced. "By the grace of Valar Aragorn, it smells like something died in there!"

"You'll smell like that soon enough if you keep it up," grumbled the man.

"I guess Aragorn doesn't like the mornings," commented Shippo cheerfully from his spot on the floor. Unlike the man Shippo loved mornings and wasn't afraid to show it. However, when Aragorn sent a swift glare towards the kitsune Shippo 'eeped' and jumped onto Sango's shoulder in case he decided to throw a boot at him.

Kagome put the finishing touches on Inuyasha's fresh bandages and patted him on the shoulder. "There you go, all set. They should be fine until we get to Kaede's."

"I'm taking them off tonight," complained the hanyou. "You'll just wind up making my injury worse with how you treat me." Crossing his arms over his mostly bare chest he suddenly noticed something. "Uh, Kagome? Can I have the rest of my clothes back now?"

At that one simple request Kagome jumped up, rubbing the back of her neck, the scent of nervousness pouring off her in waves. "Oh, you're clothes…eheheh…" she laughed nervously.

Narrowing his eyes at the miko Inuyasha slowly stood up. "You do have my clothes, right? Or do you expect me to go walking around half naked?"

"Like she wouldn't mind," murmured Miroku pervertedly into Sango's ear. "Although she'd probably enjoy it more if it was his pants that were burned away."

"Pervert," grumbled Sango right before slugging him in the head.

Legolas couldn't help the amused smirk from crossing his face when he overheard what Miroku said. When Aragorn caught sight of him he quietly ambled over.

"And what has you looking so amused may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing," answered Legolas mysteriously. "Just wondering how happy our injured friend would be if the spider had aimed a bit lower than his chest."

Aragorn's face fell right before letting out a loud snort. When everyone else gave him confused looks he merely waved them off while chuckling. Plopping on the ground next to his elven friend he slapped him on the back. "Legolas, Legolas, and here I thought I knew you. But I must say, I have never thought you would say anything like that."

"Perhaps Miroku has already managed to rub off on me," lamented Legolas.

"In this short span of time? By Valar Legolas, you're ruined!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome expectantly. "Well?" he prodded.

"You know Inuyasha, red really isn't your color. You should consider it a blessing," blabbered Kagome.

"What?" growled Inuyasha.

Deciding her previous train of thought wouldn't work; Kagome opted for the next best course of action. "I'm going to find Naoya so we can leave. Miroku will help you. Bye!" With a quick wave Kagome fled the hut.

"Well now, this is a most interesting turn of events," mused Aragorn.

Rounding on Miroku Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Miroku, where are my clothes?"

Miroku cleared his throat and closed his eyes in reverence. "Your clothes, Inuyasha, were brave and honorable. In fact, your fire rat haori died a very honorable death, defending your life until it finally lost. If you'd like we can build a shrine to it and I shall give it Buddha's blessing."

Sango and Shippo immediately covered their mouths in silent laughter. The Middle Earth group merely looked puzzled.

"Miroku, for your sake I sure hope you're kidding," growled Inuyasha.

"I am sorry for your loss Inuyasha," said Miroku. "I knew how much it meant to you."

"KAAGOOMEE!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome appeared in the hut so fast it was like she had been standing directly outside. Which in fact, she had been. In case Inuyasha took it badly she had to be near to sit him. "Yes Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

"Is Miroku right?"

Nodding, Kagome said, "Yeah. Besides, look at your chest. Did you honestly believe your clothes would survive that attack?"

"That's not important. Where are they?" growled Inuyasha.

Appearing puzzled by this question, Kagome said, "We had no choice but to burn them. The venom was all over your clothes. Well, the white shirt was just about completely burnt away. But the remains of your fire rat haori was simply doused with the stuff. I guess there wasn't enough venom left to melt it away."

"You burned my haori!" screeched Inuyasha while his face switched from being red with rage to stark white. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Um, it's gone Inuyasha. Even if it wasn't covered with venom there was no hope in repairing it," said Kagome.

"So you think all the other times things were forced through my chest the holes just magically repaired themselves?" shouted Inuyasha while stalking up the miko.

"Hm, now that you mention I haven't much thought about that," mused Kagome. When she caught sight of Inuyasha's ever darkening expression so backed up into the door. Cursing the fact that the door swung open to the inside she realized she was now caught.

"No, no, I don't think you had," growled Inuyasha. "Whenever it was damaged in the past I'd leave it hanging outside somewhere. By the next morning it would be repaired. I think Totosai one time said something about it. Makes sense he would be able to repair it if he can make swords out of fangs." Almost as if realizing he was rambling, Inuyasha shouted, "But he can't repair it if it was burned away to nothing!"

"Oh. I didn't realize that," replied Kagome with an apologetic smile towards her fuming friend. "Maybe he can make you a brand new one?"

"He better," commented Inuyasha darkly. "Do you not realize how many times it has saved my life in the past? Or even yours? And now it's gone! And I don't even have a shirt to wear anymore!"

"Perhaps Noaya has something you can wear," suggested Miroku, finally coming to Kagome's aid. "I shall go find him."

Moving away from the door so Miroku could leave, Kagome watched Inuyasha with worry when he slid back to the floor and stared at his tightly bound chest. "Stupid damn spider," he grumbled. "It just had to destroy my clothes."

"Guess that means you'll have to fight less like the dwarf," commented Legolas, purposely setting off the hanyou. When Aragorn caught the evil glint in his friend's eye he sighed. There were much better ways to so call 'cheer' the guy up than pissing him off.

"What's that supposed to mean laddie?" asked Gimli suspiciously.

"Don't compare me to that lump!" shouted Inuyasha heatedly. "He couldn't even dodge a boulder if it weren't even moving!"

"If you're going to insult someone at least have the decency to insult the one who offended you," said Gimli in annoyance.

"I'll put down whoever the hell I want to!"

Leaning back against the wall Legolas picked up another arrow and proceed to check it over.

"Why did you do that?" asked Aragorn.

"Hm? I thought it was highly obvious. Now when Miroku gets back Inuyasha will storm out of here, ready to go rather than moping around about his lost clothing. And the sooner we move out perhaps the sooner we can figure out the mystery of why we are here."

"Perhaps," answered Aragorn, looking back up to see Inuyasha and Gimli in a heated shouting match. "But why Gimli?"

"Ah, that one is easy my friend. Since when have I ever passed up the opportunity to tease the dwarf?"

* * *

"Aragorn, why do you insist on walking? Sango has said you could ride on Kirara," said Legolas in an attempt to convince his friend to quit putting himself through unnecessary pain. When they had first left the village a little over an hour ago Aragorn had been walking surprisingly well. But that show had quickly ended and he was now walking with a very pronounced limp. 

Aragorn waved his concerned friend off. "Do not concern yourself with me Legolas. This pain is nothing I cannot handle."

"It will be our concern if you slow us down human," called out Inuyasha from the lead, his words sounded harsh however there was no vicious intent in his voice. He was now garbed in a plain white shirt Naoya had given him and his fire rat pants. He already missed his haori, he felt almost naked without the comforting weight around his upper body.

"I will not slow you down Inuyasha," assured Aragorn.

"But the more you walk on your leg the longer it will take to heal. Has everything your father taught you slipped your mind?" continued Legolas, refusing to give up the fight. "You know you can't expect an injured limb to heal when you continuously use it!"

"I am well aware of that Legolas. But my injury is not that serious. I will be fine."

"Stubborn human!" exclaimed Legolas annoyance. "Why do you always insist on doing everything in your power to help others but never once do you show yourself the same concern?"

"Is it just me," whispered Sango to Miroku as they brought up the rear, "But do they really remind you of Inuyasha and Kagome at times?"

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose they do. Except by now Kagome would have sat Inuyasha and forced him to obey to her. And I really hope Aragorn and Legolas don't secretly love each other."

"Pervert," mumbled Sango.

"For once I agree with the elf Aragorn," said Gimli, joining his two friends in the conversation. "It would be much better if you didn't insist on walking on your injured leg."

"Why don't you two go annoy Inuyasha," suggested Aragorn, a hint of annoyance laced through his voice. "From what I recall of the battle he's the one who almost died. And yet he's walking just fine."

Inuyasha turned around to face Aragorn. "I did not almost die!" he insisted. "And besides, I'm a hanyou, I heal much faster than you weak humans."

"Watch your opinion on us 'weak' humans," said Kagome, giving his rosary a slight tug, a grin on her face. Inuyasha quickly swatted her hand away, earning a laugh from Kagome.

"Don't try and change the subject Aragorn," said Legolas.

"Just admit we're right and ride on Kirara," added Gimli.

"Shut up all of you," demanded Inuyasha suddenly, his voice tense. His ears swiveled around busily, his nose sniffing the air. When a low growl sounded in his chest Kagome grew worried.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked, bringing her bow and arrows in front of her. She glanced at the others as they quickly joined her and Inuyasha.

Aragorn rolled his eyes when Legolas and Gimli surrounded him. Honestly, would he ever get peace from those two? It was nice having protective friends, but he was a grown man and a ranger at that! He could handle a little bit of pain.

"What do you sense Inuyasha?" asked Miroku when Inuyasha failed to answer Kagome.

"Kagura," he growled. "That bitch is coming this way."

At the Middle Earth group's puzzled expressions Sango explained. "She is one of Naraku's children. She's a wind demon so be careful."

_I guess we're supposed to know what a wind demon does,_ thought Aragorn wryly, unsheathing his sword to hold it defensively in front of him. His friends followed his lead, Legolas notching an arrow and Gimli readying his favorite axe.

"I see you made new friends Inuyasha," called out a cold, female, voice from above the treetops. Everyone looked up to see the wind demoness floating on her feather, her fan partly covering her face.

"Kagura!" shouted Inuyasha in anger, "What do you want? Bring us to Naraku so I can kill that bastard!"

Legolas spared Inuyasha an amused look before returning his attention to the new enemy. One would think Inuyasha was trying to kill himself with how eager he was to fight again after his near death experience.

"Naraku as no interest in fighting you yet. However, he is very interested in the three newcomers," said Kagura, peering with interest at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"What does he want with them?" asked Miroku, already not liking where this was heading.

"He knows they are not from this world. He has a proposition for them," answered Kagura.

Aragorn's eyes immediately narrowed. His hand gripped his sword tighter. "What is this proposition?"

Kagura smirked down at the man. This would be fun. "He has found a portal to your world. You must want to get back home, do you not?" When the newcomers said nothing Kagura chuckled darkly. "He will meet with you when the time is right to discuss the deal. I leave with you these words: Naraku can get you home."

Before Inuyasha or anyone else could attack Kagura had vanished. Once she was gone everyone lowered their weapons. One by one the Feudal Age gang glanced with trepidation at Aragorn and the others. No one had yet to say a word.

"Bastard," cursed Inuyasha, the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "What the hell is he up to this time?"

"Aragorn?" asked Kagome softly, walking up to him and tentatively touching his upper arm. "Are you ok?" To be honest the look in the man's eyes slightly unnerved her. They were completely blank, void of all emotion.

Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Aragorn's. He waved his hands in front of the man's eyes. "Hello!" he called out. "Is anyone in there?"

With a slight jump Aragorn blinked and cleared his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Sango worriedly. She looked from Aragorn to Legolas to Gimli; all three of them were simply staring at one another.

Shaking his head Legolas said, "Of course. Sorry about that. It was just a shock hearing that."

"I understand," said Miroku. "Well, shall we continue on and get back to Kaede's?"

"Of course," growled Inuyasha, immediately moving to take the lead. One by one the others moved to follow him.

The rest of the trip was made in silence with both Legolas and Gimli forgetting about Aragorn's injured leg. Other, more pressing, thoughts were running through their heads.

Kagome looked worriedly at Aragorn. She knew how deftly Naraku was able to spin webs of deceit around people. And it now appeared that Aragorn and the others were his new targets. With just a few words spoken by Kagura the door was opened for Naraku to snake his fingers through.

He would proceed to toss out new hints, new bribes, to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Slowly he would manage to darken their minds and their hearts. He would poison their minds by using their wish and desire to return home. From a want so pure he would turn them. Change them. Take them for his own.

Kagome clenched her fists tightly together. Deep down she hoped that her new friends would see Naraku for who he really was, not how he wanted them to see him. _I won't let you have them Naraku,_ she thought fiercely. _I won't let you destroy more lives for your own sick pleasures. Especially lives that shouldn't even be here. It was only through some bizarre twist of fate that they were transported here. They do not belong here and you have no right to destroy them. You won't win. I'll see to it that you fail._

Aragorn silently followed the moving shadow of Legolas, his head bowed in deep thought. However, only one thought continuously entered and coursed through his mind. _Home. I can go home._

* * *

_Last revised: December 7, 2006 _


	13. The Second Alliance

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 13: The Second Alliance

* * *

Naraku quietly contemplated the invisible portal, which he knew was ever present. It stood on the grounds of his latest castle. What unnerved him the most about it was he never even knew it had existed until dozens of demons he had never seen before appeared out of nowhere. However, he could sense a sudden surge of energy in the area the demons had appeared so he knew something had to be there.

As soon as Naraku saw the mysterious demons he made himself known to them. Immediately striking one demon down he called the others' attention to himself. They moved as if to attack him but he put a stop to that idea by flicking some miasma on one. As the demon screamed in agony and perished the rest grew quiet.

After getting answers from a few of them Naraku was able to make a little sense of the situation. The demons, they called themselves orcs, were from another world. They had come through the portal because a few others from their world had disappeared. These 'orcs' didn't strike Naraku as the kind to aid a fallen comrade so he really assumed they had come through for either curiosity's sake or to escape the one they called Saruman.

Before the orcs left Naraku put a few shards into a spider demon and had it go with them. He was actually rather proud of his newest creation. Who would think to fear the lowly spider demon? But Naraku had been working on creating a new line of spider demons. Spiders with the intelligence of man and the potent venom to go along with their newfound bloodlust. The spider he sent out was a simple prototype. He would see how it fared and make any necessary changes. And by sending the spider demon with the orcs he would be able to track and monitor these newest demons and be sure they wouldn't try and attack him.

It was when the spider fell and his bee returned with the shards did Naraku learn about the other three. When he was told two of their kind had never been seen before, and that they were traveling with Inuyasha's group, he had put two and two together. So he immediately sent Kagura out with his message to the three outsiders. If he was able to infiltrate their minds with thoughts of returning home he could use them for his own plans.

But there was still something Naraku wanted to know. The orcs had spoken of a powerful wizard by the name of Saruman. He was intrigued by what the orcs said about him: all-powerful, dark, manipulative, intelligent-that Naraku wished to see the wizard himself. If what the orcs spoke of were true Naraku could possibly also use Saruman. But to do that he would first have to crack the puzzle of the portal.

Naraku knew the exact location of the portal. It haf about a six foot diameter, but the problem was he couldn't see or enter it. Whenever he got close enough to touch it would shock him with energy. And he was not strong enough to fight the power it held.

So how to open it? There had to be a way. How else would the orcs have arrived if there was no way to access the portal? The question was, how to do it.

Naraku's fingers lazily rubbed over a small sliver of the shikon jewel. Suddenly they clenched over it tighter. If only a small sliver could grant unimaginable power to a demon as weak as a spider, then why wouldn't it also be able to overcome the power of the portal and open it?

Grasping the sliver in his hand he went to where he knew the portal was located. Reaching out he pressed his hand against the portal long enough to insert the shard into it. Shaking out his slightly burned hand Naraku stared with interest at the now changed portal.

Where the shikon shard had been inserted there was now an opening, the jewel seeming to float above it. The open doorway was about three feet across and it was rimmed in the evil energy that was flowing from the shikon shard. Raising an eyebrow in interest Naraku reached out to try and remove the shard. A much stronger force than before met his hand, immediately burning the skin away. Cursing under his breath he backed up.

Facing his castle he beckoned with his unburned hand to it. Almost immediately a lone figure responded by coming to his side. Kneeling before him the boy waited for further orders.

"Guard this portal with your life," commanded Naraku to his servant. "Let no one through. If someone comes through kill them."

"Yes Naraku," murmured Kohaku softly, his head still bowed to the ground.

With an abrupt nod towards the boy Naraku once again turned to the portal. Narrowing his eyes he steeled his nerves and stepped through.

* * *

Entering the village Inuyasha and the others were quickly greeted by Shinji. 

"My village!" he asked, not wasting a second, "Is it ok? Were you able to save it?"

Miroku smiled for the anxious man's benefit seeing as everyone else were still in deep thought about Kagura's words. "Your village is save Shinji. We killed the demons that were terrorizing it."

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed the man. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Do not worry about it," replied Miroku. "We were glad to have been of assistance." Miroku switched his attention to Aragorn when the man, out of nowhere, began limping away. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked up to face his confused companions. "I'm fine. I just have to go think for a little bit. Don't worry about me."

With a look to Gimli, Legolas promptly followed his friend, the dwarf a few steps behind him.

"Is everything all right?" asked Shinji hesitantly. It was odd after all. When they left to save his village those three had been cheerful and downright immature, but now he couldn't even picture any of them cracking a smile.

"Everything is fine," answered Miroku. "Something unexpected came up. That is all."

* * *

"What's on your mind laddie?" asked Gimli, a hint of worry in his otherwise gruff voice. Never had he seen Aragorn so subdued. 

Aragorn stopped walking a second later, coming to a stop in a small clearing just inside the woods on the outskirts of the village. He stared off silently into the woods, prompting Legolas to speak up as well.

"Please don't tell me you believe Naraku," said Legolas, coming to rest a few feet behind the man. He stared intently at the back of Aragorn's head. "You could not possibly be thinking of believing him. Not after all Kagome and the others told us about him."

Aragorn spun to Legolas, his head snapping up sharply. He looked at the elf with a dangerous fire in his eyes. "What kind of man do you take me to be Legolas? I am well aware that Naraku is the enemy. Do not question me on that."

Legolas took a step back from the force of the man's anger. He didn't expect Aragorn to respond with such ferocity; normally his friend was calm in any sort of situation. It was a testament to how much Kagura's words were weighing on his mind. But why? If his friend wasn't considering taking Naraku up on his offer why would he be acting so stressed?

Gimli walked up to stand alongside Legolas. "Easy Aragorn," soothed Gimli. "The elf did not mean to question your honor. But what is on your mind?"

Sighing, Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and turned to face into the woods. "I just can't get out of my mind that we can use this latest turn of events to our advantage."

"To return home?" asked Gimli hopefully. He had no great problems with Feudal Japan, but he still much preferred Middle Earth.

Shaking his head Aragorn said, "No, not to return home. We promised we would help them destroy Naraku. And I for one refuse to back out of a promise. No, I at least am here until Naraku is killed."

"And you know wherever you are I am right there beside you," said Legolas.

"As am I," agreed Gimli. "So share with us what you're thinking."

"What if we could use Naraku's proposition to get close to him?" asked Aragorn.

"Use his trap against him," said Legolas, a slight grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Since this proposition of getting us home must be a trap."

"That is precisely what I was thinking," said Aragorn, crossing his arms in thought and beginning to pace in front of his two friends. "He's tricked both Inuyasha and Sango and cursed Miroku's line. Would he actually believe we would fall for his tricks as well?"

"He doesn't know us," suggested Legolas. "He does not realize what kind of people we are. He may be hoping we're weak-willed and easily seduced with the thoughts of returning home."

"Little does he know we are three of the most stubborn people around," chuckled Gimli. "And honorable as well."

"I suppose," mused Aragorn. "But…"

"Yes?" prompted Legolas when the man had trailed off in thought.

"We have yet to see Naraku, but from the stories he doesn't strike me as dumb. I mean would he actually be naïve enough to hope we were who he wished we were? If someone has laid that many traps and destroyed so many lives you would think they'd be smarter than that."

"Perhaps," said Legolas. "But perhaps because he has been so successful he has grown cocky. If that is the case we could use that to our advantage."

"But we also do not want to be naïve," warned Aragorn. "We must not underestimate an enemy we have yet to fight."

"So what do you propose us doing?" asked Gimli. He rather liked the idea of using Naraku's insidious plot against him.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not know. Let me think on it more and try to come up with something. I just hope Naraku gives us a few days before he comes with his proposition."

"Very well," replied Legolas. "Shall we head back to the village before the others grow concerned?"

Nodding, Aragorn finally uncrossed his arms and discontinued his pacing. "Yes, just don't say anything to the others about what we're thinking."

Legolas's brow furrowed in confusion. "But Aragorn, what's the reason for that? Perhaps they could help us think of something. Why withhold the plans from those who know Naraku?"

"Because if we even hope of deceiving Naraku we cannot have too many knowing about it. The less who know the lower the chance of Naraku finding out."

"So you want to deceive Kagome and her friends as well?" asked Gimli incredulously. The idea of deceiving of Naraku he greatly enjoyed. However, the thought of betraying those who helped them made him question the plan.

Aragorn violently shook his head. "No, we are not deceiving our friends. When the appropriate time comes we shall tell them. But currently we don't even know what to do."

"And Kagome strikes me as the type that would immediately balk at what we're proposing," added Legolas in amusement. He was already rather fond of the girl from the future, she was just so free-spirited and friendly one couldn't help but like her. But he could tell she was also fiercely protective of those she deemed worthy of protecting. And Legolas was pretty sure he and his friends fell into that category now.

Gimli let out a hearty laugh. "Very true princeling! The longer Kagome doesn't know the longer we will have peace!"

Aragorn snickered at the truth behind Legolas's and Gimli's words. Kagome definitely struck him as the type that would constantly try and convince them to see the idiocy in their plan, even if none existed. And if she was able to control Inuyasha she also had to be amazingly stubborn. And to speak of the devil…

"Aragorn? Is everything all right?" called out the young miko in concern. She hurriedly walked up to Aragorn and the others, relieved to see that they were still by the village. When they had simply walked off she grew worried and as soon as she was able to went off in search of them.

"Everything is fine," assured Aragorn. "We were just discussing some things amongst each other but everything is all right now."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Kagome, glancing from the smiling man to the grinning elf to the practically laughing dwarf. Just what were these three talking about before she came? From the looks of things it definitely didn't look like Naraku's proposition. "Uh, well you want to go back to Kaede's now? I think she's making some food. I'm sure you all must be hungry."

"You know me too well already my lady!" exclaimed Gimli, immediately walking up to Kagome. "I think now would be a wonderful time to go back!"

Rolling his eyes Legolas said, "You had better watch how much you eat Gimli. Or else pretty soon Inuyasha will be right and you won't be able to dodge an unmoving boulder."

* * *

Naraku fell through an inky blackness for what felt like an eternity. He had no knowledge of how far he fell or how long it took. In fact, he couldn't even be sure if he was even falling. For the first time his senses failed him. 

For a second he thought he saw a cluster of figures standing below him but that was just a passing thought. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face; there was no way he'd be able to make out someone beneath him.

When his feet touched solid ground he jerked in slight surprise. He wasn't expecting the landing to be quite so gentle. Glancing around him he was able to make out a narrow breadth of a light gray region. Thinking it might be an exit to this dark place he walked towards it. When he reached it he saw it was opaque, in fact it looked like a wall.

Reaching out a hand he tapped one long finger against the seemingly solid wall. When the wall shimmered and rippled as if silver-lined water he unconsciously took a step backwards. Shrugging off his foolishness he straightened his shoulders and stepped through the liquefied wall.

It felt like a beaded, electrified curtain passed over his body. But it didn't hurt; rather it was an almost soothing feeling. The passage was only a few feet in length; soon his face broke out of the wall and for the first time a person from Japan laid eyes on Middle Earth.

The four orcs that had been guarding the portal immediately turned to capture the person coming out of the portal. Their crude swords were raised in an attempt to intimidate the person into simply surrendering.

Naraku smirked and cracked his knuckles when he saw more the demons from before surrounding him. Well, he could now be sure that they were indeed telling the truth about coming from a different place. But the orcs surrounding him were simply foolish. Imagine, trying to take him a prisoner.

"You are a prisoner of Saruman," said one orc in its low, gravelly voice. "Surrender all weapons at once." The orc gave the katana hanging at Saruman's side a pointed glare. Although secretly he wondered why someone would actually want to use a sword so small and dainty looking. He much preferred the heaviness of his sword.

When the orc mentioned Saruman Naraku's smirk turned into a grin. So it appeared the portal had dropped him precisely where he wanted to be. "I will not be taken as a lowly prisoner," replied Naraku in his smooth, unruffled voice. "Tell Saruman he has a visitor who would wish to speak with him."

When Naraku refused to surrender the orcs drew in tighter around him, their weapons now raised aggressively. "If you refuse to come peacefully as a prisoner we have direct orders to kill you," said the orc, his voice not able to hide his glee in being able to kill the person in front of him. "You have one more chance human. Surrender and lay down your weapons."

Very foolish indeed. Naraku grinned in bloodlust. He would love tearing down these frail demons in front of him. He grasped his katana and pulled it out of its sheath. When the orcs tensed he simply dropped the katana on the ground. He raised his hand and focused to bring some of his ever-ready miasma to his fingertips.

The orcs thought they had won. "So you're not as stupid as I thought you were," sneered the orc.

"Ah, but that weapon is not nearly the strongest one in my possession," responded Naraku slyly.

"Lay down all weapons immediately!"

Naraku let a few drops of miasma drip from his fingertips, smirking when the orcs stared in shock at the now dissolved ground. "You made the mistake of thinking I am human. For I am not. And my deadliest weapon is myself," said Naraku sadistically. "And I don't take kindly to being threatened."

Without wasting another second Naraku lunged at the first orc, driving his fist ruthlessly through its chest. Spinning gracefully on his feet he flung miasma on another two, grinning when they began screaming in pain. The final orc dropped its sword and tried to run. Naraku easily caught up to him, grabbing his neck and twisting it quickly. Happy with the deadly snap he heard he dropped the now dead orc to the ground and went to retrieve his forgotten katana. Sliding it back into the sheath at his waist he watched in amusement as a mass of orcs came to a stop in front of him.

"Put down your weapons," commanded a cold voice from the rear. The orcs regretfully lowered their weapons and waited for further orders from their lord.

Naraku stood, the cockiness easily seen in his stature, and waited for the mysterious person to come forth. This one had better be Saruman as he was beginning to get highly impatient.

The orcs parted as a figure clothed in worn white robes strode forward, a black staff held in one crooked hand. Hard, calculating eyes scanned the lone figure in front of him. Never before had Saruman seen someone fight the way this person did. Attacking with no weapons and flinging poison from his own body to kill his enemies.

"Who are you and why have you come through this portal?" asked Saruman, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"Is that a way to treat a guest who came all this way just to talk to you Saruman?" asked Naraku cockily, almost certain this being in front of him was Saruman.

"How did you come by my name?"

"Simple. Some of your underlings appeared on my land the other day. I quickly got them to obey me and they soon told me what happened. In their explanation your name came up several times."

"Why have you come?"

"Another simple one. I wanted to see if your power is anything I can use. The best way to see that was to come to you myself."

It was official. Saruman did not care for the cocky being in front of him. Not only did he trespass on his land and kill his workers but he also had the gall to accuse of Saruman of working for him. "You are grievously mistaken if you believe I will work for or with you," said Saruman coldly. "Coming here like this, unannounced and alone, has simply proven to me how foolish you are."

"Foolish, or confident in my own abilities?" asked Naraku. "Do not be a fool yourself and confuse the two. And now, prove to me and your warriors how wise of a leader you truly are. Will you grant me an audience?"

Saruman's gaze traveled slowly over Naraku. With a curt nod he turned and walked briskly back to Orthanc. He had to admit, he was curious about the world this person came from. With a grin Naraku began following the wizard, immensely pleased when the orcs scattered away from him in fright.

He followed the wizard up into a dark, gloomy, extremely stark, black room where the wizard took a seat upon the throne. In the center of the room stood a stand upon which a sphere sat, a cloudy darkness swirling within. Naraku felt a pull to this mysterious sphere, almost as if the sphere were calling out to him. Most interesting was that it even felt like the shikon shards he carried with him were attracted to the sphere. Giving the sphere a curious glance he turned his attention back to the wizard.

"You will tell me why you have come," said Saruman coldly, his back straight against the throne. From first glance he hadn't thought this person was all that powerful. But now that they were indoors, away from all distractions, he could feel the dark aura surrounding the lone man. A dark, powerful aura. "Who are you?"

Naraku crossed the room until he was at the doorway diagonal to Saruman's throne, through the open doorway he could see stacks of dusty books and papers. Leaning casually against the doorframe he said, "The name is Naraku. The reason I have come is that the orcs that came to my castle said they were looking for others who had also been transported. I believe the ones they speak of have teamed up with my enemies. I will get your people back if you help me take down my enemies. If you refuse I will kill them."

Saruman's eyebrows rose in amusement. "And why do you believe I would care to have them back?"

"Ah, ruthless, I like you," smirked Naraku. Standing up straight again he strode closer until he was between the sphere and Saruman. "They seem to be a bit more powerful than the weak things you call orcs. So perhaps they are of a little more value to you."

Now Saruman was thoroughly interested in what the man had to say. "More powerful you say? Tell me who these people are. Then perhaps I will consider your offer."

"There are three of them. One is a man. The other two I cannot say. Never before have I heard of demons such as those two."

Saruman's mind was racing. So the three he had transported were now in Naraku's world. And they had aligned themselves with Naraku's enemies. Perhaps it was a good thing Naraku had come.

Naraku watched in interest as a cold, cruel smirk slowly appeared on Saruman's face. "I have a different plan for you," said Saruman, his hands coming up to rest in front of his face.

"Continue."

"I will aid you in killing you enemies. And you will aid me in killing mine."

Soon Naraku's smirk mirrored Saruman's. "You know, I really like you," remarked Naraku.

"So do we have an agreement?"

"One thing you will quickly learn about me Saruman, and that is I never turn down death. We have an agreement."

"Very good. I will send a few of my warriors back with you. They should prove useful."

Naraku raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You mean those miserable things called orcs? If you're as powerful as I sense why align yourself with such lowly creatures?"

"You are mistaken. Those orcs are not my warriors. They are my workers. My warriors are the fighting Uruk-hai. They will accompany you back to your world as I have much to still accomplish here."

"Uruk-hai? What kind of demons are those?"

"They are my own creation. Bred for the single purpose of war."

Naraku smiled maliciously. "I shall accept your Uruk-hai. Perhaps they will prove to be more useful than orcs."

"They will. Mark my words. They will prove most useful in your fight against our enemies."

* * *

_Last revised: December 8, 2006_


	14. The Fighting Urukhai

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 14: The Fighting Uruk-hai

* * *

Waking slowly from his restful slumber, Miroku sat up, stretching his back out in the process. Rolling his shoulders to release the tightness that had gathered in them his eyes moved lustfully to the graceful figure that was Sango. His rosary clad hand longed to lay it upon her and caress the softness that was the demon exterminator.

Not able to control his hand any longer it began moving forward, slowly yet impatiently, to the sleeping beauty. He almost screamed in surprise when a pale hand grasped his wrist, sadly bringing his advances to a glaring halt. "What? Why?" sputtered Miroku, his eyes showing his confusion at being stopped. After all, who could ever resist groping a girl as lovely as Sango?

Legolas quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Surely you don't mean that. Do you think it would be wise to wake everyone with a yell for the second morning in a row?"

Remembering what happened yesterday morning when Inuyasha shouted, Miroku grinned at the elf. "But you see, I am up this time! Therefore I can…" trying to pull his hand free from Legolas's grasp he frowned when the elf's grip simply tightened.

"How can you be so logical in most ways, yet when it comes to women you are hopeless?" asked Legolas.

Miroku, giving up his struggle with Legolas for the moment, straightened his back and put on a wise expression. Closing his eyes he raised a finger in front of his face. "Because my young Legolas, every great and wise person must have a weakness. And mine is women. As well as your grip at this moment," said Miroku, eyeing his ensnared wrist with a disgruntled look.

Legolas stared oddly at the monk. "Young?" he asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea how…" trailing off Legolas's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh never mind, be free." And leaving go of the monk's wrist Legolas rose from his crouching position and walked away.

Miroku's face lit up like Inuyasha's whenever he saw ramen. Looking back to Sango he grinned perversely. "Sango!"

And the next second was smashed in the head by one angry demon exterminator's fist.

"Damn monk," grumbled Sango. "Just one time, one time! I would like to sleep and wake up undisturbed by perverted touches or comments from you!"

"You're asking for the impossible Sango," commented Kagome with a yawn. "He's Miroku, you can't expect anything different from him." Turning her attention to Legolas she said, "and you. Don't you ever sleep?"

"He doesn't care to sleep and put his guard down around anyone," replied Aragorn from where he leaned against a wall in the back corner of the hut. "One thing you should know about elves-they are very paranoid creatures."

"Paranoid, or simply sensitive? Between you and Gimli it is louder than a balrog's roar in here at night," retorted Legolas, crossing his arms as he stared down at the ranger in mirth.

"You forgot the mumbling's about ramen coming from Inuyasha," added Kagome, finally gaining enough energy to fully sit up from her position beside Sango. She eyed the still sleeping hanyou who was laying on her other side.

"Huh? What's that about ramen?" asked Inuyasha.

Rolling her eyes to disguise her amusement at the predictable hanyou, Kagome said, "And there he goes again. Inuyasha, the hanyou with a one track mind. Really, what would you do if Naraku offered all the ramen you wanted in exchange for his life?"

When Inuyasha took longer than expected to answer Kagome smacked him in the back of the head. "You dolt! You'd actually choose ramen over killing Naraku?"

Sliding away from the young girl Inuyasha offered her a placating smile. "Of course not. That bastard would die no matter what he offered me."

Crossing her arms with a huff Kagome stood up and moved to where Aragorn and Legolas now stood. "Yeah sure, you'd probably pick ramen over me however," she whispered, staring at the ground.

When Aragorn dared to chuckle under his breath Kagome shot him an angry glare and pushed him in the side. "What are you laughing at me for?"

Swiftly reigning in his amusement Aragorn patted Kagome on the shoulder much like a father would do to comfort his daughter. "Forgive me Kagome, it just slipped my mind for a moment how young you actually are. This age appears to force you grow up faster than usual, but that still doesn't change the fact you are still but a child."

Stepping away until his hand fell from her shoulder, Kagome managed to bump into the elf. "This hut is much to small for all of us," she grumbled before returning her attention to Aragorn. "You didn't answer my question."

"I think he was making fun of you Kagome," piped up Shippo from where he sat on Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf had been surprisingly silent, in fact, Kagome wasn't even aware he was awake until Shippo had spoken. Now Gimli was watching the scene unfold with amusement clearly seen in his eyes.

"My lady, that was not my intention," put in Aragorn quickly. He knew the temper females could attain when angered. If there was one thing his many years with Arwen taught him, it was to avoid angered females at all costs.

Coming to his friend's rescue, or rather, demise, Legolas explained for his friend. "Aragorn simply is not used to dealing with the younger generation such as yourself. He was laughing simply because earlier he believed you were not being serious. It came as a shock to him to discover you were."

During Legolas's explanation Aragorn had been quietly navigating the labyrinth of human bodies spread across the floor of the hut. Step between Gimli and the fire pit…navigate Inuyasha's sprawled out legs…avoid one giant boomerang laid haphazardly across the floor…gently ease open the door…almost to freedom…

"So he thought I was being immature? I'll show him immature," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"Kagome, he's trying to escape," informed Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kagome slowly turned to face the door of the hut where there was now a frozen Aragorn. She grinned innocently. The next moment saw her charging him down. Aragorn's survival instincts kicked in at that point. In a flash he had spun on his heel and running for his life outside the hut.

"Can you guys never have a reasonably sane morning?' grumbled Kaede from her spot in the remaining back corner of the hut. "Is it really too much to ask to let me wake up without insanity going on around me while you are staying here?"

"I am deeply sorry for your unhappiness my lady," said Miroku solemnly. Turning to Sango he grinned. "My dear Sango, would you like to accompany me outside to continue our fun?"

Taking note of Sango's darkening face, Legolas and Gimli stepped forward. Each of them grabbed one of Miroku's arms and together dragged the protesting monk out of the hut. Once outside the monk was forgotten when they saw Aragorn sitting on the ground, a pained expression on his face. A frantic Kagome hovered around him, the worry evident in her eyes.

"Estel, what happened? What is wrong?" asked Legolas, kneeling down beside his friend. "Estel?" he asked again, placing a hand on the man's shoulder when he received no response.

"Kagome?" tried Gimli when the man still said nothing.

"Stupid guy was running from me and tripped over a stick," said Kagome hurriedly. "He fell and with his leg being injured so bad yesterday…"

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle in amusement even though he was still worried for his friend. "You poor ungraceful human. And yesterday you tried to claim you were fine. And now look at you."

Glaring at the elf, Aragorn mumbled a fast, "Over pompous elf," before trying to stand back up.

"Easy laddie," said Gimli while placing his hands down on Aragorn's shoulders. "You don't need to overdo it more than you already have."

Aragorn pushed at Gimli's restraining hands until the dwarf yielded and let the man stand up. Before anyone could voice their objections, Aragorn ground out between clenched teeth, "Do not try to stop me. We do not have time to allow my leg to fully heal. For all we know Naraku is planning the destruction of both our worlds. We do not have time!"

"Keh, for once I agree Aragorn," said Inuyasha as he walked out of the hut. He conveniently ignored everyone's shocked faces, Aragorn's most of all, when he said the man's name for the first time. "We know Naraku knows of you coming from a different world. We know he is a greedy bastard who wishes to rule everything. We have no time to waste."

Aragorn sent Inuyasha a very swift, but very thankful, glance. To his surprise Inuyasha gave a slight nod in return. Maybe things between them really were improving.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha simply stared dispassionately back. _Great,_ sighed Legolas to himself, _just what we needed. Aragorn and Inuyasha teaming up to be stubborn together. By Valar! I'll never get that stubborn human to rest!_

Looking from Aragorn to Inuyasha to Legolas, Kagome groaned. This was proving to be fun. "Ok," she sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to continue on. But we aren't going to look for trouble. But then what can we do?"

Sitting back down with a flop, Aragorn draped one arm over his bent knees. With his other arm he twiddled with a twig as he thought about the problem. A very big problem indeed. What could they do?

Clearing his throat, Miroku achieved the desired result of gaining everyone's attention. "I believe we should head back to where you three," he nodded his head in the Middle Earth group's direction, "Originally were found. We may find something useful we can use to our advantage."

Quirking an eyebrow, Inuyasha asked, "Like what?"

"Ah, good question Inuyasha," replied Miroku. Raising his eyebrows he looked around at everyone. "I have no idea."

Laughing under his breath, Aragorn once again climbed to his feet while pushing the helping hands of Legolas away. "That is the best idea we have so far. I say we go for it. Inuyasha? Kagome?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha replied, "Makes no difference to me. We have no leads on Naraku right now and I hate sitting here doing nothing."

Grinning, Kagome stood up as well. "Well, that's as close to a yes you'll get from Inuyasha. I'll tell Sango and then we can leave after we eat."

Nodding, Aragorn rose to his feet while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku walked back inside the hut.

"Estel, are you positive you are ok?" asked Legolas, his concern plainly heard in his voice.

Hating to hear his friend in distress, Aragorn sighed. "My leg is sore. But do we truly have time to allow it to heal? The truth Legolas," he demanded when the elf hesitated.

Lowering his eyes in defeat Legolas shook his head. "No. But Estel, please, you must take it easy. Your father would be much displeased if you came back with a permanent limp."

"I know Legolas. And if I had time to heal I would. But we don't. And I for one would like to return home as soon as possible. After all, we left at a very poor time. Middle Earth needs us."

"Then let us finish here and find a way home," replied Legolas, determination filling his voice.

"I agree my old friend, I agree."

* * *

An hour later found the group returning to the site where this whole mess began. The journey was rather quick and uneventful which not one person was disappointed with. 

Coming to a halt, Inuyasha said, "This is where we first found you guys. So, now what?"

"I suggest we split up," offered Miroku. "Search for anything suspicious which might aid us in figuring out what happened."

Nodding, Inuyasha said, "All right. I'll take Kagome, Shippo, and Aragorn. Miroku, you take the others. Come across anything send Kirara to find us."

"Will do," replied Miroku before turning to his team. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course," said Legolas. Before turning to follow Miroku he looked to Aragorn. "Please Aragorn, take care of yourself."

"I shall," replied Aragorn.

"He'll be safe with us," said Kagome brightly.

"Keh, let's go," said Inuyasha gruffly.

And without a second glance back at the other group, both sets of people each stepped off into opposite directions.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what we're searching for?" asked Sango, a slight edge of exasperation entering her voice. Kirara mewed her agreement from where she sat on Sango's shoulder. 

Miroku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They had been wandering around the forest for close to an hour now. Combing every foot of the forest they had still not come across anything. The irritation occurring between all four of them could clearly be felt in the air. "I do not know Sango. Any area of great disturbance, concentrated energy, something like that are the only things I can think of."

"Of which we can find neither," stated Legolas, coming to a halt while his eyes continued the endless searching of the surrounding woods.

"It is hopeless," said Gimli. "Let us just find this Naraku and be done with him."

"You would die," said Miroku calmly. "You do not simply charge Naraku head on and expect victory. He is a cunning monster, always forming new tricks and strategies to come out on top."

"Sounds much like Saruman," said Legolas. Squinting his eyes he then tensed his shoulders. "And it appears he has sent us a welcoming party."

* * *

Aragorn quietly rose to his feet and shook his head at the questioning gaze of Kagome. "There is nothing of importance here. With my skills as a ranger and Inuyasha's physical abilities one would think we could discover something useful. But it is futile." Aragorn internally sighed. He had been hoping to find something, anything, to better understand they mystery surrounding him and his friends. Especially since he was hoping to fool Naraku at his own game. 

"There is nothing to find," grumbled Inuyasha. "This was a complete waste of time."

"Inuyasha's right," added Shippo. "This is boring."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," mumbled Kagome, patting Shippo on the head from where he sat on her shoulder. Peering off into the distance she said, "Follow me."

Sending Inuyasha a puzzled glance, and getting a shrug in return, Aragorn followed the young miko. "My lady…?"

"I sense something…strange…up ahead," she said as way of explanation. Kagome continued walking when suddenly a clawed hand grasped her upper arm.

"Stop," ordered Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Looking towards Aragorn he motioned to the man's sword. "You may want to ready that."

* * *

"Uruk-hai!" gasped Gimli. "How?" 

"Worry about that later my friend," replied Legolas while firing an arrow. When it flew into a uruk's throat he smirked before adding, "Let us destroy them first and worry about all else later."

Eyeing the grotesque beats bearing down on them, Sango asked, "So, I guess it's safe to assume these are more creatures from your world?"

"Correct," answered Legolas. "And be aware for uruk-hai are much stronger fighters than the orcs you fought earlier. Be on your guard." Letting another arrow free he swiftly brought yet another uruk-hai to the ground.

"So how many of these lovely creatures are there?" asked Miroku. "And we may as well send Kirara. This would probably qualify as something unusual."

Nodding, Sango sent Kirara on her way while Legolas answered with 'a few dozen.'

"Does everything travel in packs?" griped Miroku.

"Afraid so laddie," answered Gimli with a smile. "We have fought uruk-hai once before. I much prefer orcs but uruk-hai fall just as fast with a well placed axe."

"Or how about a boomerang," offered Sango right before letting Hiraikotsu fly. It cut a clear swath through a cluster of uruks and returned faithfully to its owner. She let it loose one more time while Legolas fired a few more arrows before the uruk-hai were upon them.

"My turn!" cried Gimli gleefully. With a grin that could only be found on a battle ready dwarf he jumped into the fray, axes swinging with veteran hands as he cut down uruk after uruk.

* * *

"Uruk-hai!" exclaimed Aragorn in shock. 

"They look like big overgrown orcs," commented Kagome, curling her lip in disgust.

"How dangerous are they?" asked Inuyasha, one hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He truly had seen the error in his previous way of treating Aragorn. His hardheadedness was truly only a liability. Now instead of looking upon Aragorn as competition he saw him as an ally.

"Stronger than orcs but still easily killed," replied Aragorn. His mind flashbacked to him taking on dozens of uruk-hai single-handedly back in Amon Hen. Then it switched to Boromir, three arrows piercing his chest, as the man swore his fealty to him. "Be on your guard for archers," added Aragorn in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

At the word 'archers' Kagome immediately readied her bow and began picking off uruk-hai from the distance. Aragorn followed the young miko's lead and soon uruk-hai were falling in pairs as the two archers continuously rained arrows down upon the enemy. Shippo sat silently on Kagome's shoulder as he watched to make sure nothing tried to sneak up on his friends while they were busy. He could hold off a few uruk-hai with his illusions if needed to, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Inuyasha watched with itchy fingers. He definitely wanted to get involved but knew better than to simply charge into a mass of enemies. At a noise coming from behind Inuyasha swiveled around, prepared to fight whatever was unsuccessfully sneaking up on them.

Lowering his fists when he saw the enlarged form of Kirara, Inuyasha walked up to the feline and patted her head. "The others must be fighting too," he called out.

"Kirara fights, does she not?" asked Aragorn, his eyes remaining glued to the uruk-hai. When he saw the affirmative nod from Kagome he continued. "It may be wise to send her back to aid the others. Kagome and I have already cut down many of the enemy. Once they get closer it shouldn't take long for us to finish them off."

Upon hearing her new orders Kirara promptly took to the air. Once she was gone Inuyasha was pleased to see the enemies close enough to warrant close combat fighting. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha shouted, "Hey Aragorn! Watch this!" Certain the man's attention was on him, Inuyasha unleashed Tetsusaiga.

Aragorn's eyes widened in astonishment when he witnessed the rusty sword transform into a gleaming sword that looked oddly like an overgrown fang. And brandishing the oversized sword was a cocky Inuyasha.

"You haven't really seen me fight yet. So how about you take a break and watch me," said Inuyasha. Then before Aragorn or Kagome could object Inuyasha flung himself headfirst into the uruk-hai.

He would admit, the uruk-hai were stronger fighters than he had first anticipated. He was expecting something slightly stronger than the orc. But not only did the uruk-hai have thick armor and sharp weapons, but their mindset was completely different. One of the first things Inuyasha noticed was the fact that they didn't care whether they lived or die. The uruk-hai fought with a fury that could normally only be found in one facing certain death. They held absolutely nothing back, coming at Inuyasha with their weapons ready to piece flesh. Many of them didn't even seem to care when they missed Inuyasha and hit one of their companions instead. And they showed no fear. Tetsusaiga was covered in black blood and still the uruk-hai showed no fear.

Puzzled, Inuyasha continued to dodge and parry while getting in many hits of his own. It was unnatural what he was fighting. Every time he cut down one uruk the remaining uruk-hai seemed to rally behind it. He was used to seeing fear and anger when he killed companions of his enemies. But sheer bloodlust and nothing more? No, this was something he had never witnessed before.

Aragorn was impressed with Inuyasha's fighting. Sure, he'd taken on the same number of uruk-hai himself. But to witness another doing the same? It was impressive. As well as slightly insane. He could see Inuyasha's sword cutting down many of the enemy but he was clearly surrounded. And Aragorn for one would not allow another to be felled by Saruman's dark beasts. And so with a cry of 'Elendil!' Aragorn brought forth his own sword and flew into the battle.

Kagome and Shippo remained safely outside the battle. She continued shooting uruk-hai that were a safe distance from her friends while Shippo continued his silent vigilance. Together, the three fighters swiftly brought down every last uruk-hai without incident. Once the last one fell Kagome went about gathering arrows as Shippo jumped down to help her.

"Where are the others?" asked Aragorn, sliding his sword back into its sheath.

Inuyasha appeared to sniff the air for a few seconds before his gaze darkened. "This way," he said. He went to Kagome's side to allow her to climb onto his back. Once she was settled he took off without a glance back at Aragorn and Shippo. The kitsune jumped on Aragorn's back and soon the two of them were racing after Inuyasha and Kagome.

As they neared the second battle Aragorn heard the enraged battle cry of Gimli. Fearing for the worst he put on a burst of speed.

Inuyasha easily kept up with the man and soon all four of them could see the fighting still taking place.

It was easy to see that their friends had taken the brunt of the attack. While they had fought perhaps 40 uruk-hai, there were already an easy 50 bodies littering the ground in front of them. And still there were a countless number of uruk-hai still fighting. Miroku and Sango were fighting back to back. Sango was using Hiraikotsu as a makeshift shield while cutting into the uruk-hai with her katana. Miroku was simply trying to protect Sango's back. He had quickly discovered his staff was pretty useless against the hardened armor of the uruk and his wards were nothing but worthless sheets of paper. Kirara was fighting ferociously from the air. Diving again and again, she would claw or bite a uruk before retreating back to the safety of height. And Gimli fought with the energy of half a dozen dwarves. His axes were nothing but a blur of flashing steel as he brought a countless number of uruk-hai.

Aragorn's eyes quickly roamed the battlefield as he took in his fighting companions. When they settled on one lone fighter at the edge of the fight a piercing cry burst forth from his lips. Legolas, _Legolas_, was still faithfully firing his arrows. All while he had a black fletched arrow protruding from his upper right chest. The elf's face was paler than usual and his green tunic was drenched in blood. Forgetting all else, Aragorn rushed to his friend's side. Aragorn removed the bow from Legolas's grasp while Shippo reached over to the grab the arrow still loosely held in the elf's right hand. Once the weapon was removed Aragorn gently pushed his friend to the ground.

"Sit down Legolas," he whispered. "You foolish elf, do you wish to fight your way into death?"

With a half smile on his face, Legolas said, "There were only supposed to be a few dozen. But they kept coming."

"Rest my friend. Your job here is done." Then turning to Shippo, Aragorn said, "Please, stay with him." After the kitsune nodded Aragorn allowed the rage to replace his previously soothing features. Now he understood Gimli's enraged cry from earlier. Filling the air with one of his own he once more went into battle.

Once Aragorn left Legolas's side Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back. Once the girl was off Inuyasha sped off to aid in the fight while Kagome ran to the elf's side. Once there she readied her bow and began killing the uruk-hai who falsely believed the elf to be easy prey. From the corner of her eye she saw Shippo peering into the woods behind them. When he cried out 'foxfire' and let forth a burst of brilliant blue light, Kagome turned to see a uruk-hai covered in the false flame, a mere ten feet behind them. Quickly shooting the enemy with an arrow, Kagome gave Shippo a brief smile of thanks.

Once the three newcomers joined the fight the number of remaining uruk-hai quickly dwindled. Soon none were left.

Aragorn returned promptly to Legolas's side. When he got there he was surprised to see his friend struggling to sit up while Shippo tried to keep him down. "Legolas! Have you gone mad? Sit back down!"

"No, no," said Legolas in a pain filled fog. "Watch out. Please, watch out."

Not understanding what Legolas meant, Aragorn looked towards Gimli when the dwarf came rushing up to join them.

"Is he okay?" cried Gimli. "Is he okay?"

"He is. But I must help him now," answered Aragorn.

Relieved that his friend would be all right, Gimli allowed a slump to enter his shoulders. "Good. But we must leave this place at once." His eyes darted around the battlefield, almost as if expecting something to jump out at them.

Miroku and Sango joined them a moment later, followed soon by Inuyasha. Sango was nursing a badly cut arm and Miroku's forehead had a gash in it, but other than that the three were unscathed.

"Gimli is right," continued Miroku. "We thought we had killed them all once before. Then Legolas was shot. Another group of these uruk-hai had come to continue the fight."

"Do you think they're coming from another portal?" wondered Kagome aloud.

"It seems likely," answered Miroku. "But now is not the time to discuss this. We must get Legolas back to Kaede's."

"Too late," said Sango. "More have come."

Everyone looked up at this statement to see a group totaling of at least 60 uruk-hai coming for them.

"We do not have time for this," said Aragorn as he stared at the approaching force. Looking down at Legolas he smiled apologetically. "Sorry my friend," he said. Then pressing one hand down around the head of the imbedded arrow he grasped the shaft with his other hand and pulled it free.

A slight groan from Legolas was all that was heard as the arrow slid free. Then with hands well used to healing Aragorn tore free a strip of his shirt and used it to bind the elf's wound as best he could. "We should run," he said while helping his injured friend to his feet.

"No running," growled Inuyasha, once more transforming Tetsusaiga into its true from. Using its blade he deftly deflected the arrows that the uruk-hai had just shot. Keeping up the steady defense, Inuyasha eyed the enemy with disdain.

Gimli stared at Inuyasha with a dumbfounded expression on his face while Aragorn spoke.

"Even you cannot expect to kill them all," the man cried. "Do you wish to face more injuries? We must turn back!" But seeing how Inuyasha wasn't about to give in Aragorn sighed in defeat. Passing Legolas off to Kagome he went to stand by Inuyasha's side. He couldn't stop the wince from crossing his face as he continued to put pressure on his sore leg. The adrenaline from the first fight was enough to mask the pain the first time. Then seeing his friend injured was enough to mask it the second time. But now the pain was back with a vengeance and he wished for nothing more than to sit down.

"Stay back," commanded Inuyasha. "You can barely even walk right now."

"And you will not face them alone," stated Aragorn firmly. "I will _not_ lose another friend to these creatures." Gimli showed his agreement with that statement by coming up to stand alongside Aragorn.

"I say it again. Stand back!" spat Inuyasha.

"Listen to him," said Miroku. "He can finish them all off right now."

Appearing confused, but listening, both Aragorn and Gimli stepped back from the hanyou. Then they watched in awe as Inuyasha brought back his sword and with a loud cry of 'kaze no kizu' unleashed a ferocious gale of wind on the approaching uruk-hai.

When the dust cleared not a single trace of the Uruk-hai were left.

"And that," stated Inuyasha smugly as he rested the transformed Tetsusaiga over his shoulders, "Is why you listen to me."

* * *

_Last revised: December 8, 2006_


	15. The Stubbornness of Man and Elf

Hey everyone, once again, sorry for the long delay. I will say though that the story has been completely revised. Pay special attention to chapter 9, "A Hero Fallen" for that chapter has undertaken a massive overhaul. You guys should be pleased to know that Inuyasha isn't quite so horrible to the Middle Earth gang. His attitude has been tweaked in all the chapters, but the biggest change comes about in A Hero Fallen. So if you choose to reread that chapter, let me know what you think of the changes. Thanks!

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter 15: The Stubbornness of Man and Elf

* * *

Within the Golden Hall the air was tense. Theoden paced the length of the hall while his most trusted soldiers, as well as Gandalf and Eowyn, stood alongside the pillars. Each was lost within their own thoughts as the king continued his endless pacing. 

"And you are sure of this?" asked Theoden, at long last coming to a halt and looking towards the white wizard.

"Saruman is breeding an army Theoden. He will be coming for you," answered Gandalf with the utmost conviction. "You must ready Rohan's troops."

"No," said Theoden without hesitation. "I will not bring further death to my people."

Gandalf internally sighed. It was at times like this when he desperately wished for Aragorn to be here. He did not wish to leave the king to his own devices. Yes, Theoden was a strong man. But in a small span of time he had been through too much hurt. Saruman poisoned his mind and the moment he returned to himself it was with the realization that his son was dead and Grima had Eomer banished. His son and his nephew were both gone from his side and he needed both at this time.

"Death will come fast and swift if you do nothing to rally your troops against Saruman," said Gandalf in response. Theoden _had_ to realize the looming danger. If not these would prove to be the final days for Rohan.

"I know what it is you want of me," replied Theoden after a long stretch of silence. "But I will not risk open war. No, we will go to Helm's Deep."

Afraid of this, Gandalf gripped his staff a little big tighter. He couldn't afford to go with Theoden. But Helm's Deep was nothing but a stony trap. Once Theoden and his people entered there was no escape. Saruman would not let Rohan seek Helm's Deep as a refuge. No, rather Saruman would turn Helm's Deep into Rohan's cemetery. He would give almost anything to have Aragorn and the others with him. Too much had to be accomplished in a short span of time. Eomer had to be found, Aragorn and his friends had to be found, Theoden was going to need help, and he was but one wizard. Torn in multiple directions, yet knowing exactly which one he had to take, Gandalf sighed.

"You are their king," replied Gandalf at long last. "But I fear I cannot be of aid in your coming travels. I have other matters I must attend to."

Appearing baffled for just the slightest second, Theoden recovered and said, "If you must leave then so be it. You bear no oath to Rohan or its people. I and my people will travel to Helm's Deep." Moving his gaze until it rested on Hama, he said, "Hama! Prepare for departure to Helm's Deep. Only take what is absolutely necessary."

Bowing, Hama said, "Yes, my lord," before exiting the Golden Hall, Gamling and the other guards following in his wake. Once the Hall was empty of all but Gandalf, Theoden, and Eowyn, the king turned his weary gaze once more towards the wizard.

"Gandalf, care to tell me what is plaguing your mind?" asked Theoden his old friend. Rarely had he seen the wizard acting so stressed and worried.

"A mystery has befallen Middle Earth," sighed Gandalf, his shoulders drooping ever so slightly. "Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, has gone missing along with his comrades, Legolas of the woodland realm and Gimli of the Dwarves. I must return to Rivendell and seek out Elrond's aid."

"I see," said Theoden after a lengthy pause. Then proving that even though Saruman had possessed him for a time his mind was still sharp, he added, "From how you worry I gather there is more to it than these three merely showing up missing."

"Yes," replied Gandalf without hesitation. There was no reason to hide the truth from Theoden. Saruman knew of the three's disappearance so there was no threat to the enemy finding out. "They disappeared right in front of me. Saruman is involved," he finished, finally delivering the kicker.

"Saruman," hissed Theoden as his hands spasmed slightly on the arms of his throne. "He is intent on destroying the world of men. Gandalf! We mustn't let him be victorious."

"I know my old friend. That is why I must leave you at this most inopportune time. I feel Aragorn will play a central role in saving the world of men. _I must find him!"_

Calming from his outburst, Gandalf took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Never before had he felt so entirely helpless in a situation. Even when battling the balrog he always knew what his next move would be. He never felt this blind wandering, this internal confusion over what his next move should be. A key player in the battle for Middle Earth was missing, and not only that, but a friend as well. Gandalf was failing his friend in returning him and his comrades to their rightful place. He needed answers, he needed help, and he needed _something_ to let his mind believe there was a way to get the others back.

Allowing time for his friend to regain his composure, Theoden looked to his niece who was standing quietly beside his throne. Appearing thoughtful, Theoden finally nodded his head as if coming to a conclusion. "You always have had good instincts Gandalf. So be it, if you feel Aragorn will be key in saving the world of men than if you will have her I wish for Eowyn to accompany you."

"My lord!" exclaimed Eowyn, making her presence known in a rather vocal outburst. "You cannot possibly think of sending me from your side!"

Knowing his niece would hate this decision, Theoden repeated, "I wish for you to travel with Gandalf." He spoke in a voice which offered no room for complaint, even from family. He lost his son to Saruman, Eomer was banished because of Saruman, and he would not risk losing his niece as well. That, and he was slightly worried for his wizard friend as well. It was rare when Gandalf ever lost his composure. For him to have lost it bode ill news for the search of Aragorn and the other two. Some human companionship would serve his friend well.

Eowyn cared not for what was running through her uncle's head. All she thought of was he was sending her from his side. "My lord!" she cried, her eyes showing the betrayal she felt. "We will be vulnerable on our travels to Helm's Deep. You'll need me. Please, please Uncle, don't send me away!" she begged, kneeling by his side. Her eyes gazed up at Theoden as she silently begged her uncle to reconsider. Clutching an arm of the throne she waited for Theoden to speak.

"No Eowyn, I know what it is you wish to do," said Theoden while grasping both of Eowyn's hands between his own. "I do not want to see you come to harm. If it comes down to a fight I don't want you to be involved in it. You must do as I wish." By the end Theoden looked as if he was pleading with her, pleading with her to remove herself from the danger of Saruman, from the dangers of fighting.

Not having the heart to fight her uncle when he was looking so old and weary, Eowyn finally said in a defeated voice, "If it is as my lord desires I will obey." She couldn't hide her displeasure and betrayal with his decision, but neither could she fight it any longer.

"My girl," said Gandalf in a gentle voice, "Your help will be greatly appreciated. You may just play a key role in returning Aragorn and his comrades to their rightful place in Middle Earth."

* * *

"Impressive laddie, very impressive!" applauded Gimli while clapping his hands with glee. Never before had he witnessed a spectacle such as the one Inuyasha just exhibited. Imagine, eliminating an entire hoard of Uruk-hai with one simple swing of the sword! 

"More fuel for Inuyasha's ego," whispered Kagome to Sango who had to stifle her laugh from being heard by the hanyou. Legolas, who was still leaning on Kagome for support cracked a small smile as well.

"That was…most remarkable," agreed Aragorn as he witnessed the now scarred battlefield. Scarred, but without a single trace of the uruks who were just moments ago charging them down. Nodding once at Inuyasha, Aragorn returned his attention to his injured comrade. Moving to stand beside Legolas, he braced his friend against him with one arm around his waist while his other hand went up to feel his friend's forehead. Feeling a slight rise in temperature he shook his head in displeasure.

"Legolas, how are you faring?" asked Aragorn.

Swinging his uninjured arm around Aragorn's shoulders before answering, Legolas said, "Like a poisoned arrow was shot through my shoulder and then jerked out."

"He'll live," commented Aragorn wryly. "But we should return to Kaede's. He was hit with a fast acting poison. The sooner I can get him indoors and administer aid the less time the poison will have to act."

Scoffing, Inuyasha said, "Even I could have told you that. But I don't want to deal with him screaming with pain later so let's get going." Quickly sheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha moved to the elf's other side. Before Legolas could even think of protesting, Inuyasha grabbed him from around the waist and with one fluid movement plopped him on Kirara's back who had moved to stand beside the hanyou.

"There," commented Inuyasha gruffly as if trying to pretend he didn't just help the elf. Sure, Aragorn he could now say he respected and even liked. The elf though…the elf was an entirely different story.

Glaring at the hanyou who had just treated him like an incapacitated child, Legolas said, "I appreciate your help Inuyasha. But as I am not a cripple. I am more than capable of walking on my own."

"Arrogant, stuck-up, fairy," grumbled Inuyasha under his breath as he walked away. "Why did I just help him?"

Rolling his eyes, Aragorn said, "You were shot by a poisoned arrow Legolas. I doubt you have the strength to stand, much less walk even a short distance." Secretly Aragorn had to withhold a chuckle from Inuyasha's comment. He was pretty sure he was the only one who heard ot and although he saw it as being amusing he doubt Legolas would feel the same.

"Take the ride my stubborn friend," added Gimli. "You'll get help much faster this way."

"I am well aware of that," argued Legolas. "I am merely saying that if needed I would be able to get myself back."

"Fine!" shouted Inuyasha in frustration. "Walk back if you wish you stupid thing! But I'm leaving now." Continuing his personal rant against the stubborn elf, Inuyasha stalked off assuming everyone else would follow.

"Inuyasha has such a way with words," commented Miroku as he swung Legolas's quiver and weapons over his shoulder. "Are you all coming?" he asked when only Sango began following Inuyasha with him.

"Hm? Oh yeah," answered Kagome. Waiting for Shippo to jump onto her shoulder, she looked at the three newcomers. "You are going to take the ride, aren't you Legolas?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Of course he is," chuckled Gimli coming up to stand beside the young miko. "Legolas is stubborn, but not stupid." _And he knows how much faster the poison will act if he's active,_ added Gimli in his mind. But wisely choosing not to worry Kagome with that little bit of information, he instead asked with a wide grin, "Will you allow me to escort you back to the village, Lady Kagome?"

Laughing at the dwarf, Kagome shook her head while saying, "Seeing as how the kind-hearted Inuyasha left me, I suppose I can take you up on your offer." When Gimli answered with a chuckle and began following the others, Kagome on his heels, she couldn't help but start humming the Seven Dwarves song from Snow White. Luckily no one else knew what the song was for she was highly doubtful this battle hardened dwarf in front of her would relish being compared to Sleepy, Grumpy, Dopey, and the other four.

With just the two of them bringing up the rear, Aragorn and Legolas fell into silence as Aragorn matched his pace to Kirara's. Every now and then Aragorn would steal glances at this friend to be sure of his health. Each time he was content to see that Legolas was getting no worse.

"Aragorn, you may quit inspecting me," griped Legolas after the tenth time Aragorn thought he was surreptitiously checking on his friend. "This poison doesn't seem to be doing much other than making me weak. I'm not on the verge of death."

"Why take chances?" countered Aragorn. "You know as well as I do the variety of poisons they enjoy using on their arrows," he continued, neither one wondering who 'they' were. "And I will not risk my best friend's life simply because he is a stubborn fool who believes he is incapable of dying!"

Slightly surprised by Aragorn's outburst, Legolas took a harder look at his friend. His dark eyes appeared to be covered in a thin film of pain, a few minor cuts and bruises marring his face. And then Legolas realized with a jolt just how badly his friend's leg seemed to be. With every step Aragorn took his body shuddered with pain. Peering at the injured leg Legolas wasn't surprised to see blood soaking through the leg of the pants.

Knowing his friend was much like him and would never complain of pain, he said, "You have no reason to argue with me Aragorn. Just look at you, you're limping! You accuse me of being stubborn and then you fight so much on your already injured leg you can barely walk yourself!"

Waving off his friend's concern, Aragorn continued his silent trudging even though with every step he took his leg violently screamed out with pain. What was now important was returning to Kaede's so he could properly attend to his friend. His leg would heal with time; Legolas could very possibly die if not helped within a reasonable amount of time.

However, Legolas didn't take Aragorn's silence. "Aragorn," he hissed, "Stop this idiocy. Do you truly wish to cripple yourself? I won't let you do this to yourself. Get on Kirara."

"What?" asked Aragorn in annoyance. "You are not giving up Kirara Legolas. Unlike you I am at least capable of walking."

"I didn't say take her from me," amended Legolas. "Sit on her with me. I'm sure she can handle both of our weights."

As if agreeing with the elf, Kirara angled herself in front of Aragorn and then stopped. Her eyes clearly said one thing as she stared at Aragorn, 'Get on my back. Now.'

Finding no energy to argue with either the demon cat or his friend, Aragorn swung himself on top of Kirara so he was sitting behind Legolas. Grasping the fur that was between him and Legolas, he balanced himself on the cat so he wouldn't be forced to grab his friend to keep himself from falling off. In this way they passed the next 30 minutes. Kirara made sure to constantly keep the others in view, but never did she move so fast as to cause Aragorn to worry about his balance.

Aragorn only truly became worried about his friend when midway back to the village Legolas suddenly slumped forward. Only his fast reflexes allowed Aragorn to catch his friend before Legolas slid off the demon cat.

"Legolas?" called Aragorn frantically, shaking his friend to try and rouse him. "Legolas, wake up, you know it could be deadly to fall asleep when poisoned!" When his friend remained unresponsive, Aragorn hauled him tight against his chest. Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his friend to keep him from sliding, Aragorn grasped the fur in front of Legolas tightly with his remaining hand. As soon as he was sure he could keep both him and Legolas atop the cat he bid for Kirara to travel faster. Soon enough they were completely caught up to the others who were engaging in some meaningless banter.

Sango was the first to catch Aragorn's worried gaze and the unconscious elf. "What, what happened?" she gasped, successfully bringing everyone to a halt.

Wasting no time in stopping, Aragorn willed Kirara to travel faster even as he shouted, "The poison. It's worse than I originally thought. He needs immediate help!"

Muttering a dwarvish curse, Gimli instantly began running to attempt to keep up with the running feline. Knowing he would never be able to keep up the pace, he looked to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Keep with them," he asked.

With a quick nod, Inuyasha stopped long enough to have Kagome hop onto his back. With a whirlwind of dust he took off.

Coming abreast of Kirara, Kagome shouted, "Aragorn! What's wrong? Is Legolas all right?"

Shaking his head, Aragorn gripped Legolas tighter to his chest. "I shouldn't have delayed in leaving. We should have been back by now but I let us delay."

"He doesn't smell like death," commented Inuyasha.

"He's not going to die!" shouted Aragorn while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Then why are you so worked up?" asked Inuyasha. "If he's not going to die than why are you acting like he is?"

"Because he could," said Aragorn softly. "I can help him. But not here. We need to get back."

"How tight is your grip?" asked Inuyasha while tightening his hands on Kagome's thighs. "Kirara can run faster than she currently is. Make sure your grip is as tight as it can be on the elf. Then let her go."

Listening to Inuyasha, Aragorn gripped Kirara tightly with his knees while grabbing the nape of her neck with both hands. Legolas was positioned safely between his arms with no place to slide. "Go," he whispered to the feline. "Go as fast as you can."

And with that quiet command Kirara soon became nothing a blur on the ground as she deftly weaved between trees and jumped over the underbrush of the forest. She would have flown but was too cautious of the injured load on her back to risk one falling off from a high altitude.

In a few short minutes both she and Inuyasha slid into Kaede's village. Trotting up to the elderly healer's hut Kirara drew to a halt and patiently waited while Aragorn slid off her back and lifted Legolas off. Once Legolas's full weight was leaning against Aragorn, the man's leg faltered, almost causing both of them to go crashing to the ground. In fact, both he and Legolas would have lain in a heap if not for Inuyasha deftly taking Legolas from his grasp and allowing the man to catch his balance.

Going to Aragorn's side, Kagome snaked one arm around the man's waist. "Aragorn?" she questioned. "Are you going to be ok? You're looking rather white."

"I'll be fine," whispered Aragorn as he tried valiantly to ignore his screaming leg. "Just get Legolas inside and boil some water." Pushing away from the helpful girl Aragorn limped into the hut behind Inuyasha who was carrying Legolas inside.

Once inside Inuyasha laid Legolas on the ground and then stood back to allow room for Aragorn to work. Wasting no time, Aragorn knelt on the ground beside his friend and ripped off the makeshift bandage as well as the tunic covering the wound.

Inuyasha gazed on with reined in disgust. In just the short amount of time the elf had been injured the wound was already festering. Black liquid was oozing out of the wound and the edges were a shade of violent crimson. Dark red lines spread out from the wound like a spider web and the skin beneath was a ghostly white. He watched as Aragorn spit out a wad of mushy green matter and stuff it into the opening of the elf's wound. Tearing his eyes away from the injured, Inuyasha looked up when Kagome came running into the hut with a kettle of water sloshing in her hands.

Thankful Kaede almost always kept a few embers burning in the fire pit of her hut, Kagome quickly hung the kettle over the fire as she stoked the embers and willed the fire back to life. Almost as if sensing danger in wasting time, the fire came to life with a roar, the flames licking eagerly at the fuel Kagome provided for it. Once the water was working on boiling, Kagome turned her attention to Aragorn. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Do you have any herbs to combat a fever?" asked the man. "Preferably ones that can be applied to a cold cloth across his forehead. I don't want to risk him ingesting anything that could react with the antidote I'm preparing."

Searching through the herbs Kaede had on supply, Kagome was relieved to find the herbs she needed and turned to Inuyasha only to find him gone. However, before a hint of anger could even think of surfacing in her mind he was back, a pail of cold water hanging from his hand.

"A cold cloth would need cold water," he said by way of explanation before setting the pail down beside Kagome and moving back to stand in a dark corner of the hut. Smiling in thanks, Kagome quickly prepared the cold cloth and handed it to Aragorn who in turn laid it across Legolas's forehead.

By this time the water was boiling and Aragorn quickly went to work grinding plants he withdrew from the pouch he always kept hanging at his waist.

"What kind of plant is that?" asked Kagome curiously when he put all the plant material into a cup and poured it full of boiling water. As the liquid steeped a soothing scent wafted throughout the hut.

"Athelas," answered Aragorn. "A plant with multiple medicinal purposes. Fortunately I always carry a good supply with me. It seems to be a natural remedy to most poisons. Hopefully it will hold true for this one as well."

Testing the temperature and strength of the drink, Aragorn nodded to himself before lifting Legolas until he was leaning against his chest. Tilting the elf's head back Aragorn poured a little of the drink into his mouth and then stroked his fingers down Legolas's throat until the elf swallowed.

"Here, let me help," said Kagome, taking the cup from Aragorn's hands when he looked to start the process over again. Soon the two of them had gotten Legolas to drink the entire antidote with Kagome pouring it in and Aragorn coaxing his friend to swallow.

"Now what?" asked Kagome as she sat back on her heels.

"Now? Now we wait," replied Aragorn as he laid Legolas back on the ground.

And so the wait began. The other members of the group got into the village soon after the antidote had finished being administered. All gathered in the small hut to wait and hope for the elf to awaken and show that the antidote had been successful. As the night wore on and Legolas still did not awaken they all, one by one, drifted off into sleep until only Aragorn and Inuyasha remained awake.

Neither one said a word, and in all truth Aragorn probably wasn't even aware that Inuyasha was still awake. His focus was entirely on his friend as he switched the cold cloths every time they warmed up and constantly checked the wound to see if it had begun to heal.

About midway through the night the elf awoke for the first time. His eyes flew open and he lurched upwards as his uninjured arm went up to grasp the wound on his shoulder. Inuyasha silently watched as Aragorn soothed the elf. He listened when the man and elf argued about the severity of the wound and the fact that it didn't appear that all the poison had been dried up by the athelas. He listened when the elf told Aragorn to stitch his shoulder as it was continuing to bleed and they could wait no longer for the rest of the poison to be dried up. He watched as Aragorn threaded a needle and pierced it through the elf's skin and as the elf clenched his eyes tight with pain. He watched as Aragorn finished stitching the wound and bathed the shoulder with a cloth drenched in water and then bandage it.

As Legolas slowly drifted back into sleep with Aragorn still keeping a watchful eye on his friend, Inuyasha realized one thing.

Never once, not even when being stitched up, did the elf let a sound cross his lips. It was testament to the elf's silence that not a single person woke up during the entire process.

"Legolas," whispered Inuyasha so softly that not even Aragorn heard. Testing out the elf's name once more, Inuyasha repeated, "Legolas." Hm, yes, perhaps the elf was worthy of his respect after all.

* * *

And Inuyasha slowly warms up to the elf. Hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations. As always, please review, and who knows when I'll get the next chapter up! But I will not abandon this story, that you can be sure of. It will be completed someday, that someday may just be a long ways away! 


End file.
